Tears
by Lauren. C. Powell
Summary: "Last year, I would have given anything to be popular. Turn's out that anything had been my family, the one thing I wouldn't have given away for anything". After her loss Clary goes through some life changing events, heartbreak, revenge and unexpected friendships that she thought never would have happened. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**I'm going to be writing fluff in this story, and I'll only be writing it when I have time, but I'll solely be focusing on the other story I'm writing at the moment, it's a way to get my mind of things and updates won't be as often. **_

_**And don't be disheartened by the prologue, it will be a very FLUFFY story, or as **_ddpjclaf _**would say, I'm going to contain some FLUFFICATION! Just let it get a couple chapters in and the chapters will vary in size, okay. **_

_**I hope you enjoy, the idea came while I was in the bath =] ENJOY! **_

TEARS

**JACE'S POV!**

Everyone knew her story, how she was the only one to survive the crash, how she was propelled from the car as it crashed and the rest of her family burned to death, how she watched the car explode and wasn't able to do anything about it. How the scar on her neck and was from a piece of glass that was caught in the blast and flung at her. You could see the pain on her face, of loosing her mother, her father and both her brothers, she was the youngest of the family, the baby, even if she was 17, and a senior in school.

At the funeral, she wore a black leather jacket, a black dress that clung to her skin and stopped mid thigh, black tights and black four inch heels. But the thing that surprised us all was, she didn't even cry. She just stared, like she was lost, like she didn't know where to go, since everyone knew both sets of grandparents had died when her brothers were babies, so she never knew them, so I theory, she had no one.

Her mother's best friend took her in though, Luke, he'd been like a second father of sorts to her, because he'd looked after her when her parents went away. He was at the funeral too, grey suit, black open neck shirt, hands shoved in his pockets, indents in his pockets where his hands were clenched.

No one talked to her, except her best friend Simon, she'd had little friends anyway, but not even they could be called friends anymore, they'd abandoned her, they pitied her, and I could tell by the angry flash in her eye, she didn't want pity, she's prefer it if they just ignored her full stop, just live there lived like she never existed.

She enjoyed being invisible, sharing the odd false smile with her friend, pretending to be okay, and if I could tell she was being fake from afar, then I was sure he could tell from close up. Even if we did run in different groups, I'd found her intriguing. I wouldn't walk up to her and talk to her; I wasn't that bold, or that stupid.

She'd think it was another attempt at pity, not that I knew what she was going through, not that I could sympathise with her, plus, I'd be dubbed an outcast too, and I'd worked too hard to get my status to popular, and not hard enough as player, I was know as both, and I wasn't going to spoil that.

Not for the pretty girl. Not again. Not for Clarissa Morgenstern.

After all, I'm Jace Wayland, and I help rule this school.

**CLARY'S POV!**

I sighed, the cold air that came from my mouth puffing out in a cloud of white. Winter. Not exactly my favourite season, but then again, neither was summer anymore, not after what happened. They'd held an assembly for them, my parents and brothers, they'd both been on the soccer team, both there jersey's had been retired this year, both numbers sown into the kits.

I'd never been popular, not like my brothers when they were in school, and not like both my parents when they'd been in school. I kept to my self, and it was the way I liked it, I had one friend I could solely count on, who was always there, who'd stood by me at the funeral, who knew I didn't want to hold his hand, because I wanted to be strong on my own. Because if I couldn't be strong around my self, then how was I suppose to be strong around others. Around Luke. Who needed me to be strong, and help him.

He'd loved my mother, that much was obvious, always sacrificing his happiness for hers. Even when it came to my dad, he'd been happy she'd found someone, happy someone loved her as much as he did, happy she could love someone. Even if it wasn't him.

So I learned to live on my own, I survived my why, just like he survived his way, I dived head first into pouring my emotions onto paper, into paintings, while he concentrated on running his multi million business. He'd done one of the spare rooms out into a studio for me, that, even if it was only a couple of months later, was full of paintings, drawings, sketches and plain canvases waiting my emotional slaughter.

I would spend days at a time in there, ordering pizza and having one of the maids bring it to me, placing it on a table over run with art supplies, paints, chalks, brushes, erasers, pencils, pens, fine liners, colouring pencils, and even more stuff Luke had got me to help.

I'd gone back to school in the October, I couldn't have faced anyone until then. And where I'd been invisible to everyone before the accident, now, I was there main discussion topic. The one time I'd actually wanted to blend into the background and not be the centre of attention, when, last year, I would have given anything to be popular.

Turn's out that anything had been my family, the one thing I wouldn't have given away for anything, on days, my brothers? Yes! But not on a regular basis, not permanently, hell, even a couple of hours would have been too long.

Well, I got my wish, I was gossip. I'd heard people talk, like ... "there's the girl who lost everything" and "how come she's the one that survived when her hot brothers didn't" or "I bet she did it, when the car had crashed, I bet she made it blow up"

All of the 'IT' crowd where talking about, all but one. Jace Wayland. Jock. Player. Mr. Popularity. Thinks he's a God personified.

He just observed, he didn't join in, but he didn't stop them either, not within ear shot anyway. I'd caught him looking at me once, albeit it was out of the corner of my eye, I'd saw him watching me. Even when Kaelie was trying to get his attention, the stormed off when she couldn't get it.

It was like he knew, but didn't quite know. If that make's sense? And if it doesn't then tough.

Because I'm Clarissa Fray-Morgenstern, and this is my story, if you don't like it? Tough! because I rule my world, not my best friend, not my dead family, and not the popular jock who's attention I've captured, but me.

Since we'll have to be on personal terms, you can call my Clary, and if you think what I've told you so far is enough to interest you, and lead you into my screwed up life, then wait till you hear the rest.

_**So? Tell me what you think, I want you views, weather I should carry on, or delete it all together?**_

_**And don't forget to review, or post a message to me if you need ideas, I'm pretty good with them, I've helped my friend with summaries too so, so feel free to ask.**_

_**Hope you like it **_

_**Lots a love, hugs and kisses to you all **mwah** **_

_**- Lauren xx **_


	2. Chapter 1

_Since I got such a positive feedback on my last chapter, and I couldn't think of what to write for my other story, call it lack what you want, but I refuse to write the chapter for Seething Emotions when my heart isn't fully in it. So, since I got a very encouraging review from _**MaxWaylandGrey and Night Wolf **_**I wanted to write more to this story, in hopes of getting another review like that one :D **_

_**And people keep going on about my spelling, no offence, but I'm British, so I tend to spell stuff different, I'm sorry if I've never started that, but it's not my fault, and yeah, my grammar does suck, but … oh well **shrugs****_

_**So without further delay …. I give you the first chapter :D**_

TEARS

CHAPTER ONE

Clary's POV

I sat in the car, hands griping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles were turning white, well, when it came to my skin, it was already white, so I don't know what colour goes past white, but what ever it was, that's what colour my knuckles where now. Being an artist I should probably know that.

I see the swarm of people flooding into the school, like sheep, all of them. Nothing but clones with changes added to them. The popular kids don't talk to the nerds because of reputation, the cheerleaders don't hang with the jocks because they 'crap there style' yet there fine to have around when they need people to make out with, and the nerds go no where near the jocks, because they'll get pummelled for talking to the 'cool kids'.

I don't know what I ever saw in anyone in this school. All anyone ever does is lie. You had the odd invisible kid like me and Simon, well, we used to be invisible, until last summer, but the past is the past, it's why it's called the past, because it's not happening in the present. I'm rambling. Sorry.

I debate getting out of the car, or waiting until the bell has gone, so I can just go to my locker, and not have anyone to stare at me. It was bad enough in October, the same until we broke up for Christmas, now we were back and it's not like it was going to be any easier.

I sighed and sat back, deciding I'd wait and turn the music on. Mobile by Avril Lavigne came on, half way through, since it was the last thing I had listened to. I sighed and changed the song, it was a mixed CD Simon had done, with his new Laptop as a present for me. Leave me Alone by Pink came on, I laughed and looked at Simon, he shrugged and we both smiled.

_I don't wanna wake up with another_

_But I don't wanna always wake up with you either_

_No you can't hop into my shower, _

_All I asked for was one fucking hour_

_You taste so sweet but I can't eat _

_The same thing every day_

_Cutting off the phone _

_Leave me the fuck alone _

_Tomorrow I'll be begging you to come home_

We sang at the same time and laughed when we finished.

"I've missed that laugh" he said.

"Yeah, me too, I think I can actually be happy with out forgetting them" I admitted.

"Finally, she get's it people." he held his hands to the sky like and I laughed again, then slapped him on the shoulder and told him to shut up. "It's nice to have the old Clary back."

"It's good to be back, Lewis" I smiled and then looked back out the window. "I just wish I'd stop being a circus show to them" I said seriously, all traces of laughter gone. Then I looked at the radio in my car. "What, did you think of putting any new songs on here. I mean, Avril, Pink, N'Sync! Seriously Lewis, I want new music, no music that was coming out when I was in nappies."

"Actually, I think you were having your stabilizers taken off when Avril and Pink released them, so quit complaining Fray. New?" he pursed his lips, looked at the track number then skipped forward a couple of songs, then McFly came on.

_Hey! I'm looking out for my star girl_

_I guess I'm stuck in this mad world_

_And there's things that I wanna say_

_But you're a million miles away_

_And I was afraid when you kiss me _

_On your interglacial Frisbee_

_I wonder why_

_I wonder why_

_You never asked me to stay …_

I hummed along, not knowing all the words and just listening, Simon watching me, when he joined in, mimicking me, I laughed and shoved him into the door. He snorted and rubbed his arm. Just before the song finished, the bell rang.

"Time to deal with the masses" I sighed. I got out of the car, moved the seat forward and grabbed my bag, Simon doing the same. I slammed the door a couple of seconds before he did. Gripping the strap of my bag with the same ferocity I had my steering wheel.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to class." he smirked as he could see my nerves getting the better of me. I nodded and walked with him, ahead of me just a little, taking most of the attention so it wasn't on me. Except when Mrs. Welch called him and he left me, I was too busy watching his walk away to notice the person I walked into. Literally.

I stuttered my apology as I bent down to pick up my things and my lunch that had spilled all over the floor, had the apple in his hand, holding it in his hand. I looked up and saw him. Jace Wayland. He was smirking at me, in a crouch, right in front of face. He was already 18 of course. His birthday being the 'IT' party of the year.

"You know, the apple represents forbid fruit, like in the garden of Eden when Eve couldn't have it." he smirked.

"Yeah, well, it's one of my five a-day, so I kind of need it" I shot before I could stop my self, then wishing I'd just kept my mouth shut, he smiled and handed me the apple. I gave him a sharp nod of thanks, shoving it in my bag and standing stuffing papers into folders. "Thanks" I murmured as he passed me my math homework.

"Anytime" he smirked, "Later Ginger" he winked and walked off, I blushed and walked on. Getting to my locked, and stuffing books and papers in, with out much care or attention. I could already hear people talking. And Jace walking past on his way to his friends, wiping his mouth, obviously going to the water fountain. He stopped and whispered "Don't let it get to you, there not worth it." then turned and walked away. My eyes followed him, until Simon blocked my view.

"Sorry, she wanted me to fix her computer after school, so, would you mind waiting for ten minutes?" he asked.

"Sure, I can get some homework done or something" I smiled at him, just a light turn of the lips, but a smiles a smile right? Little or big? Teeth of lips? It was a smile, and he'd gotten a laugh out of me, I thought I'd be all happy-ed out, but after Jace's comment, obviously not.

"Great, you're the best" he smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just get to class before Miss. Tanner get's angry at our lateness again" I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall, past all the stares and hushed whispers. You would have thought people would have found something better to gossip about. After all, it was over five month ago. Why couldn't people let it go?

_**So ? Another chapter, a little bit of a conversation between Jace and Clary and Jace. Letting his cockiness slip through and her quick mouth in return. And FYI Ginger is a type of red head, it was the first thing that popped into my head, and forgive the song choices, my iPod was shuffle and they were the next songs that played. **_

_**Hope you like it :D let me know **_

_**Much love, any questions, mail me, or ask in the review you'll leave me ;) **_

_**Hugs, kisses and lots of love :D**_

_**- Lauren XD xx **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**OKAY! In answer to the to the reviews,**_

**Night Wolf:** yeah, the songs are really old, and I think Jace's will be a bit off both, kind of cocky, but misunderstood too but can't do anything because he's popular, he can pull off little stunts like he did because they were short, and hardly no one would notice. Hope that answers your question :D xx P.S: thanks for the review on my other stories too, much appreciated :D x

_**And a huge thanks to everyone that's reviewed my story so far :D : MaxWaylandGrey, Night Wolf, Kray, Love ya 3, Eliza2424242, Vividly'xD, anonymous1997, CLACEandFAX, HippyChick1996, and hawaiiangrl. You've all been a great help and I'd like so say thank you :D !**_

_**Waking up to that many reviews made me what to right more for you guys, and I'll see if I can make the chapters longer okay :D **_

_**On with the show….**_

TEARS

CHAPTER TWO

Clary's POV

First lesson was boring, since I'd already finished my English assignment when people where still working on theirs, so I doodled. Crossing my legs under the desk, or at least, I was trying to doodle, until miss walked out of the room and a paper ball landed on my desk. I frowned when I opened it.

_**Why aren't you doing your work? What you drawing? ~ Jace ;) **_

I smirked and scribbled back a response.

_**I've finished and a tiger, why? ~ Clary **_

I glanced around the class room and threw it back to him, he caught it in mid air. I carried on with my drawing, getting my colouring pencils out once I had finished the out line of the face and shading it in with oranges, and blacks, going over the orange in a light red, to get it to go darker. When another paper ball landed where I was colouring.

_**Did you know, that no two tigers strips are the same, and there claws can be from 8 to 10 centimetres long ? And that my favourite tiger is a white one ;) ~ Jace **_

I nearly laughed when I read it.

_**Aren't you suppose to be doing your work, not telling me fun facts about zoo animals? ;) ~ Clary**_

I threw it back with a smile on my face and before I had a chance to put pencil to paper there was another ball.

_**Are you calling me a zoo animal? HAHA ~ Jace**_

_**That's what it looks like, though I'd say you more of a lion then a tiger ~ Clary **_

This time, I managed to colour in a stripe before it was back.

_**Hmm, king of the jungle, or is it king of the quad? Talk to you later Ginger have fun drawing :D ~ Jace **_

_**I will, have fun doing work I've already done ~ Clary ;) **_

I laughed when I sent it back to him, he smirked and carried on with his work, I knew people were talking about, but I've learned to block them, so I don't tend to pay attention. When the teacher came back, she shouted for a couple more minutes. As soon as the bell was gone, I was out the door while others were still packing away. Simon was waiting for me.

I smiled a little bit bigger and we walked to Biology. That lesson flew by, since I sat at the back and the teacher would should at anyone who turned around, his explanation "You only need to talk to your partner, and your partner is sat next to you, so you don't need to turn around do you?" I smiled at him and he nodded.

Before I new it, maths and music was out of the way, Jace didn't talk to me in this lesson, one, because he had more friends that were observant in this class, and two, I was talking to Simon, while writing my final piece, who was tapping two pencils on the desk, 'trying to find a rhythm' I think was how he put it, he played guitar, and murdered songs, but he was in a band, who made him look good.

Lunch was it's usual affair. Me and Simon sitting under a tree, wrapped in out coats, while we slowly froze to death in the winter air. My teeth shook I don't think I needed to even chew on my own. Gym was okay, I played volley ball with a few girls, spiked it once and it got us a point. They murmured there thanks and I just shrugged. In total I got them three of the four points they had.

Finally, Art. Where I can be in my own zone. We had to change into old clothes, so our wouldn't get ruined. A pair of old white dungaree's cut into shorts, and an old t-shirt I used to pain in that showed a little belly. About an inch. I didn't bother doing the dungaree's up, just tightened the belt so they didn't fall. I put my ear phones in and started to paint. I hummed along with most of the songs, I was in the corner, so sometimes I'd mime the words too, not wanting to sing out and make everyone laugh.

_I just wanna scream_

_And lose control _

_Throw my hands up and let it go _

_Forget about everything and _

_Runaway yeah_

_I just wanna fall _

_And lose my self _

_I'm laughing so hard _

_It hurts like hell _

_Forget about everything and _

_Runaway yeah_

I hummed along, then squinted at my canvas, I dipped my finger in the paint and started to draw lines with my finger, so they'd start bold and run out after a quick smudge, I saw Jace watching me out of the corner of my eye but didn't pay any attention, I didn't see what the fascination was with me. The bell went and I nodded. It would do for now. I walked to the wash rooms, changed and washed my hands. I met Simon at Mrs. Welch's room, I was sat on the desk watching him fix her computer. She was as engrossed as I was, watching his fingers move over part. I saw the smile creep across his face.

"He's found the problem" I said.

"How do you know dear?" Mrs. Welch said. She was an elderly lady, greying hair, a blouse with a cardigan over it, the blouse was always white, but the cardigans changed colour everyday, always staying in pastel colours, because they were friendly, like the women. Black or grey skirts that came just below the knee, with flat black shoes and natural tights. She wasn't that elderly, could still stand straight, was quite thin too, but her wrinkled face and hair gave her away.

"Look at that smile, it's one of satisfaction, not amazement, trust me, he's found the problem" I smiled at her slightly.

"How are you holding up dear?" he asked.

"As good as to be expected. My therapist said I was coming along nicely, so I think that's a positive note" I shrugged. "I'm able to talk about it more with each session, but can never get to the end, can never think about the end, so other then that, I'm fine"

"Oh, well that good dear" she patted my cheek, like old people do when she had her back to me I rolled my eyes at Simon and he snorted again.

Five minutes later, he was done and I was a little bored. Mrs. Welch said her thanks and we left.

"That was so longer then ten minutes Lewis" I said, giving him fake glares.

He laughed and threw his arms over my shoulders. "I know, and I'm truly sorry" he said.

I sighed and pursed my lips. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you" I exaggerated. He laughed and pushed me forward, I stumbled forward and nearly fell, when someone caught me.

"Easy there Ginger, it normally takes a first date for girls to fall for me" said a cocky voice. I groaned and righted my self. "And a third date for those noises" he winked. My hands covered my face and I shook my head.

"What is it Wayland?" I asked.

"Did you know…"

"I've heard all the facts I can handle today, so how about you just tell me what you want to I can go home and get away from here?" I looked up with pleading eyes.

"Since you put it so nicely" he said sarcastically, "I was wondering if you could help me with my English assignment, I'll pay you for your help, it's not a date before you turn me down and shatter my ego, but I could really use the help. Please?" he gave me some puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Fine, twenty an hour, or no deal" I said crossing my arms.

"That's highway robbery!" he said, faking a shocked expression.

"I'm an expensive girl. You know what they say, men are like bank accounts, with out a lot of money, they don't generate a lot of interest" I said.

He smirked. "Twenty an hour?" he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes slightly making me think he was considering it. "Deal, but only because you stand up to me" he winked "I love a girl who can fight back" then he walked off. "Tomorrow after school, so make sure the dork has a lift!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The outraged look on Simon's face was comical. "At least he thought about transport for you" I shrugged, and pulled him out the door. Silently laughing. "C'mon Lewis, I'm not dragging your ass all the way to the car, you do know you have to legs to work on your own right?" I asked. He scowled and then over took me.

Obviously he wasn't amused at the tutoring session then.

_**So? What do you think? It's a little long then the other chapters, not much but a little, I hope you enjoy! And I'd like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed last time, and I hope to get more. **_

_**More Jace and Clary interaction! Tell me what you think :D I want to know! **_

_**Loves, hugs and kisses **_

_**- Lauren ;) xx**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm just going to jump straight into the story :D hope you like ;) oh and I would like to point out, I know Clary's birthday in in august, but since the accident happened then I'm making it the last week of January. So Jace can be part of it. **_

TEARS

CHAPTER THREE

Clary's POV

After dropping Simon off, I drove home. It didn't take long, it was a short drive. When I pulled up and killed the engine, there were no lights on. Luke on a date again. Ever since November, he's been dating this woman, who I haven't met or talked to, in fact, come to mention it, I haven't even heard him mention her.

I shrugged and looked behind me and smiled. Leaving my car open, I run into the house and run up to my studio, grabbing my sketch book and my bag with all my pencils in it, I sprint out the door again. Throwing them into the seat next to me, I pull out and drive to central park.

I walk to a patch of grass and sat down, a tree and a little girl were in view, her parents where talking to each other and she was reading. He deep brown hair are being blow behind her and she had a colouring book on her lap. Two little boys came in dived on the father.

I smiled, remembering when me and my brothers going to the park, except I had been playing football or soccer with them, I only drew when I was inside. I don't know why, I just did, like I didn't want people to see how I was.

I dropped my eyes to my pad, how times change. I got a pencil out and let it flow over the page, starting from the bottom up picking out bits of grass then the little girl. Then drawing the drunk of the tree in the background, then the parents, tickling the boys. I watched the little girl more closely. She looked so sad. Alone. Man did I know how she feel.

"Nice drawing" said a familiar voice.

"Thanks" I smirked, still looking at the girl. "So what? Your stalking me now? I mean, this morning and this afternoon in the hall, and now in the park? You could be a little more discreet and do it from a far" I said, looking up at him and the shadow he cast across my page.

"Where's the fun in that? When I can stalk you up close and get a better view?" he smirked.

"Creep" I muttered.

He flopped down on the grass next to me, lying down and propping up on his elbows. "It's one of my better qualities" he shrugged. "So, what we staring at?" he asked, his eyes flickering over the scene in front of us.

"_We _are not looking at anything, I was sketching the family by the oak tree" I turned back but there wasn't anyone there. I frowned.

"What family?" he asked.

"There was a family, fight there, a little girl was sat under the tree and her parents and brothers where a couple of feet away. I swear there was someone there" I said, frowning even more.

"If you say so Ginger, ever thought that maybe, you were thinking it, because it's how you feel now, like a lost little girl with her family there but she can't reach them?" he looked at her seriously.

"I prefer you as an ass, stop being so philosophical" I muttered.

"They'll always be with you Clary, always watching over you, I believe that they'll give you a sign, like the drawing, see they're there, but you just can't reach them." he said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

His tight fit tank top showing his arms. I frowned when I saw a shadow, I tilted my head and looked, when he saw me staring, he looked at his arm.

"It's a tattoo" he said, then sitting up, he grabbed the collar of his tank and pulled it up and over his head, keeping the front covered, they where a pair of tribal angel wings, starting by his spine and going out to end on his arms and down his back. They where so pretty.

"Snap, the tribal design is similar to the one I have on my back. Except it's branching out from a butterfly." I lifter my top to show my lower back and show the blue and purple butterfly on my back, with the tribal design coming out in the middle of the wings.

"It's cute" he said, his hand gong to the butterfly, stroking my spine. A shiver went up my spine. "Cold?" he asked, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"A little" I said, letting my shirt fall back down and then I started to rub my arms to get rid of the tiny bumps in arms. I saw him untie his jacket from his wait and drape over my shoulders. His shorts were black and came to the knee and he had white trainers with a black Nike tick on them and you could see his trainer socks just above the lip of the trainer.

I smiled to my self and then looked back at the drawing. I flipped to a new page and just drew the tree. I knew he was watching me, at how the sun hit me, how my hair shielded my face. I heard a few voices shouting Jace's name, I hid my sketch book and held my ankle.

"Yo, Jace, what the hell man?" they asked. I could tell they were looking at me.

Then I stood, limping on my ankle. "Thanks" I said, shrugging his jacket off, and I bent to grab my sketch pad and pencils. "I'm glad you helped" I gave him a little wave and lipped away.

"Clary …" I looked over my shoulder, but didn't meet his eyes. "… I'm glad your ankle's better" I nodded and lipped away. Clutching the strap of my pencil carrier and walking away. When I got to my car I sighed. Then banged it on the steering wheel.

"Of course he wouldn't talk to you in front of his friends, you're a no body Morgenstern, who are you kidding." I said to my self. Then my phone rang. I looked at it. Simon. "Hey Si'" I said happily into the phone, I think he could tell it was false.

"What's wrong?" he said immediately. "Who's ass is going to be me up for defending you?" he said and I smirked and giggled. "Was that a giggle? Anyway, cancel your weekend plans. How does you, me, Star Wars and a couple huge bowls of popcorn." she said.

"That sounds …" I looked out my window and saw Jace and his friends walking out of the park joking around, when he walked past my car, he gave me a lop sided smile, I looked down and took a deep breath in and then exhaled. "That sounds perfect Simon, just what I need" I smiled.

"Awesome, Tell you what Morgenstern, you won't regret it, I'll get a ton of ice cream, and maybe have a gamer day Sunday? A complete nerd fest and just chill" he said.

"Sounds like a plan Lewis, it's a date" I said.

"So that's what it takes to get a date out of you, wow your cheep" he laughed down the phone.

"Movieathon at mine, gameathon at yours?" I said, ignoring his comment.

"Sure, if you want." he said, not really caring.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Lewis, and try and be as late as you can, lose your bag or something, please!" I pleaded. I heard him laugh and snort down the phone.

"I'll try Clary, see you tomorrow, see ya Morgenstern"

"Bye Lewis" then I hung up. I started the car, realising I didn't answer his answer about what was troubling me, but I didn't feel troubled anymore.

_It's what friends do Morgenstern, they help with the pain, or the trouble, or what ever you need, duh! _

Oh, shush! Great, now I'm talking to my self, I swear, I need help. I laughed, pulling out and smiling all the way home. Luke was back, dateless yet again. Great.

_**So, chapter 3 done! More CLACE and her covering her ass. If there's any songs you think would go great with this story let me know? I'm more of an indie girl, but will listen to anything, so let me know and I'll see where it can fir in =] thanks for reading, and how about a review for my efforts ;)**_

_**Love, hugs and kisses**_

_**- Lauren XD xx**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**After a discussion with a review, **_hawaiiangrl _**I feel like a didn't make some points clear in my last chapter, yes, the people she drew where part of her imagination and Jace pretty much summed it up when he was talking to her, and no they're just plain humans in this story. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear. **_

_**I'm glad I'm pleasing you all with the speed I'm putting the chapters up, even if there not very long, I'll try to make them longer and draw them out, but I find if a chapter is too long, you tend to need breaks and then you can sometimes lose where you were in the first place? **_

_**If you have any comments, don't be afraid to message me or review and ask that way, and I try to answer as many reviews as I can, if I don't answer, then I'm sorry and just mail me the question and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, I promise. **_

_**On with the show? Yes!**_

TEARS

CHAPTER FOUR

Clary's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned, rolled over and covered my head with the pillow, yesterday had been boring, after what happened Monday, I avoided Jace all day, and asked could we do the tutoring today instead, well I didn't ask, I more or less, wrote a note telling him I couldn't do after school yesterday and today I could, tough if he couldn't. I was hoping today would be uneventful, but I had a weird feeling in my stomach something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

When there was a knock on my door and I didn't answer, Luke walked in and threw my covers off me. Then my pillow over my head, then the one under my head. When I moved my hands to cover me, he pulled me off, feel first and let the drop when my stomach was half way off so they hit the floor.

"School!" he said, then walked out.

"EVIL!" I shouted after him as he closed my door, a soft chuckle coming through. I stood and re-made my bed after Luke destroyed it. When I caught my reflection, I almost went ghost white. "Oh. My. God" I said, walking slowly to the mirror and touching the birds nest on my head. I groaned.

It took five attempts to tame it, and only then it was mildly as I pulled it all back into a messy bun. A very messy bun. I sighed as I looked in the closet. I looked outside. It looked cold out, so I went with a dark green sweater, dark wash jeans and black calf boots that zipped up over my jeans with a small two inch heel, giving me a little extra height. When I was done, I shrugged and closed the door, and picked my school bag up.

Twenty five minutes later after waiting in Simons house for fifteen minutes while he 'found his homework' I talked to his mom, and she asked if I was exited about our weekend plans, how school was and if I was enjoying it. She asked how Luke's house was and I told her about the studio I had, and all the new stuff he'd bought me.

She smiled and said that's nice. Then he came out and the ten minute drive was plenty, yet we were still there too early for my liking.

"You have to face them sometime right?" Simon said getting out of the car, I scowled after him and got out my self. "You look nice today by the way" he smiled. Him on the other hand, wore a gamer t-shirt, that said '_I'm with stupid_' and had an arrow pointing up, over a grey and red hoodie, with black jeans and trainers on.

"Yeah, you too" I laughed. He smiled as he looked down, pulling the shirt out from his body and looking at it more closely.

"I completely agree. Nicest I've ever looked for school" he said. I laughed as I hooked arms and we walked in.

People stared at normal, but I ignored them and pulled Simon to my locker, shoving my bag in there and grabbing my sketch pad. Slamming it shut, one of the jocks was in front of me.

"I can see your ankles better" he said. He must have been there yesterday then.

_Of course he was, or he wouldn't know, duh! _

"Yeah, I put some ice on it and rested it for the rest of the day, no big deal." I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Good" he then walked away and I saw Jace watching, jaw clenched. I rolled my eyes at him and went to walk on, I could see Simon was about to ask a question when I went flying, my book went flying out of my hand and I landed hard on my wrist trying to stop my face from connecting with the floor.

"Watch were your going freak" Kaelie sneered at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I just so happen to trip over your foot that was conveniently placed right in front of me, my bad" I said, as I got up and rolled my wrist, Simon picking my sketch book up.

"Did you just answer me back?" she looked offended.

"What? Considering you have people with less then two brain cells surrounding you, I wouldn't be surprised it they couldn't speak, but yes, I did answer you back, get used to it" I said, then turned to walk away.

"What? Going to go cry to you mommy or daddy, or how about your big brothers? Oh wait, that's right, there died, so you can't!" she yelled at me down the hall, everyone gasped as I clenched my fist and took deep breaths.

"How's daddies second loan paying for the boob and nose job you had done? Or how's mommies second job helping to pay for the designer knock off's your wearing. You want to hurt me, come up with something more original than 'Clary has no one' comments. When you can just barely walk and chew gum at the same time. You want to talk dead relatives, how's your aunt after your uncle stabbed her to death, while she was pregnant?" I said. "I know more about your crappy little life then you let everyone onto, so next time you want to slag someone off, look in the mirror and see all the cracks in the cheap foundation that's covering the zits before you start thinking your all high and mighty. Get off your horse, and get out of this perfect little world you live in, you nothing when you leave this school except a bum whole probably rely on a man to make you money and have a kid by next year. Every time you point that finger, just remember there's three pointing back at you" I said, then spun on my heels and stormed off, before she even had a chance to answer me back.

But the look on her face was priceless. Simon walked me to first lesson and waited until the bell went. I started to doodle after the teacher had called everyone's names out, when a piece off paper landed on my desk.

_**We still on for tonight? I might even feed you for your troubles - Jace**_

_**Yeah, were still on, don't worry Blondie - Clary**_

I threw the paper back and continued doodling. It was at least half an hour and I was nearly done with the rose I had drawn when the next paper ball landed on my desk.

_**Good job on defending yourself back there, and I'm sorry about what happened Monday, you didn't need to defend my actions, but thanks for thinking fast, I'm normally good at that - Jace **_

_**You get used to it, and thanks. It was no problem, I knew you didn't want to be seen with me, I'm not exactly miss popular, even if I am the hot topic until college. Did Jace Wayland just say sorry? I'm in awe - Clary**_

_**And so you should be, it's probably my charm, usual quick wit, and good looks that keep girls attention, glad I'm not running out of the talent - Jace**_

_**And he's back ladies and gentlemen. Get on with your work anyway, or we'll have more to do after school, which means you spending more. So shush - Clary **_

I didn't hear anything after that. My other three lessons flew by, I walked to dinner with Simon and we decided to sit in an empty class room, and chat. Nothing too exciting, people still murmuring about what happened in the hall.__I got a smile out of Aline, one of my old friends, and a wave from Eric, who was in Simon's band, and Simon was with me so he might have been waving at him now I think of it.

Looks like the feeling I had this morning was right. I wasn't going to say it because then things normally got even more out of hand, but it didn't stop me thinking it.

_Like today could get any worse._

_**You lucky, lucky people, that's five chapters in just over a day, don't get used to it mind, it's only because I'm in the zone and am getting such great feed back I feel motivated to write so much. You might get another two out of me tomorrow, see how I feel, but I hope you like, I know, not much CLACE in this one, but there was a little. **_

_**Next one will be mostly them, I promise. **_

_**Love, hugs and kisses**_

_**And maybe a review if it's not too much **_

_**- Lauren XD xx**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I'm glad you all like it, especially **_Night Wold, hawaiiangrl, and MaxWaylandGrey _**who are always commenting on my chapters and all the rest of the support everyone is showing. I woke up to a load of emails and I was so happy, believe me I would have had another chapter up by now except my mother wanted to go shopping. **_

_**I'm not going to hold you for any longer, so, with out further waiting …**_

TEARS

CHAPTER FIVE

Clary's POV

Art went by quite fastly, I was cleaning my brushes of any traces of pain, and then I went and changed back into my clothes. I was expecting to be ignored until the bell went, what I wasn't expecting was Aline walking up to me and smiling.

"Hey" she smiled shyly.

"Hi" I smiled back, playing with the edge of my jumper.

"Look," we both said at the same time. "You first, no you" we said together, then laughed.

"Okay, I'll go first" she said. "I'm sorry, the way I treated you, I mean, I abandoned you when you needed your friends the most and I shouldn't have and it was wrong of me, I wasn't there when you needed me" she said, looking down at the floor.

"That's okay, I didn't want peoples pity anyway, Simon was there, that's all that matters, he was there for me, helped me through it, made me smile. That was all I needed." I shrugged.

"Listen, I know we don't bother and all, but, maybe we could go out this weekend, go shopping or something?" she asked.

"I would, believe me, but me and Simon have plans, or I'd enjoy doing nothing better, maybe next week?" I asked, she nodded shrugged then walked away. I knew we wouldn't go back to being how we used to, but that's what happens when your friends leave when they can't handle pain.

I walk out to my locked, grab my bag and shove the homework I'd had in. then I walked out to my car. Jace was sitting on his bike (a black Honda, looking sleek with silver flames going up the frame) his arms resting on the handle bars, one foot on a peddle and the other on the floor, steadying the bike so it and him wouldn't topple over.

I watched him, how his blonde curls, as golden as his eyes would blow in the wind and one would come across his cheek and he'd flick it away. The way his shoulders where wide like you jus wanted to sink your teeth into them. He looked strong, with his body hunched over the bars and just by him one long powerful leg, you could tell he enjoyed sports and endurance, like he was built for it.

A couple of the jocks waved to him as they went past, he cave them a head nod and w little two finger wave, then went back to staring at the floor. When the coast was clear I walked forward and leaned against the hood of the car and watched, I could tell he knew I was there, yet he continued to look at the asphalt.

His cocky grin slipping up one side of his mouth, then he looked up and smiled at me. "Ready Ginger?" he asked.

"What ever Blondie" I rolled my eyes at him and climbed into my car. I rolled my window down a fraction and looked at him over the rim of exposure. "Lead the way" I said. I started the car and put it into gear. He took off after putting his helmet on. He gave me a wink before he closed the visor. I shook my head and took off after him.

I followed him home, I seriously think I was restricting his speed since I was in a car and he could weave in and out of traffic more easily then I could. When he pulled up to a house, I stopped on the curve, killed the engine and got out, shoving the keys in my bag as I grabbed it and walked into his house.

"Why did you want Simon having a ride with someone else if he only lives down the road?" I asked.

"Because I'm paying you to help me learn, not be a taxi to the nerd" he said, leaning against his door, smirking at me.

"The nerd had a name." I said "and if your paying me, stop wasting my time and let's get this over with" I said, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"In a hurry to be some where?" he asked, turning and opening the door. He threw his keys in a little dish that was by the front door. "Mom! I'm home!" he yelled. There was no answer as he walked up the stairs and into his room on the farthest side of the hall.

His room was white and black. And very tidy for a boy. A little too tidy, not a thing was out of place, there was little out of place, and little to tell you about the boy in general. He had books on a shelf, a few trophies on the top shelf, nothing of importance, attendance awards, punctuality awards, nothing to do with sports, nothing to do with subjects. And the books where of all different poems, so there was no telling what style he really like.

I spotted a picture on his desk, I could tell he was gauging my reaction, how reacted and to what, when he saw me walk to the photo, he got there first, but didn't move it.

It was a picture of him and a dark haired beauty. Almost as tall as him, both smiling, in there swim wear near a hotel. There was one above it, with him in a head lock by her, and her ruffling his hair, and one above that, with more dark haired people. He was the odd one out, you could tell the others were related, because of the resembling looks and ocean blue eyes.

"That's my sister, was my sister. She died two years ago, surfing accident, getting to close to the shore, she slipped and fell, the water wasn't enough to break her landing, fell on her neck and napped the bone instantly in five places. Died instantly." he said, his eyes not moving from mine.

"That sucks" I said, then leaned on the desk and bumped my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you didn't say 'I'm sorry' like most people do" he laughed with no trace of humour in his voice.

"What's the point in apologising for things we have no control over, mother nature can be a true bitch sometimes, that's why you need to live life as full as you can, just think, if you died tomorrow, would you be happy how you spent you last day?" I asked.

"Learning from such a pretty little thing like you? Most definitely" he winked then got his work out of his bag and pushed me out of the way playfully making me stumble as he sat at his desk.

We spent the rest of the hour discussing his work and planning out, and correcting some of the notions he'd got wrong. I got my notes out and he looked them over and compared them, the jotted down some onto his paper, and even some I hadn't thought of.

I smiled, laughing when he made a joke, and leaning in pretty close when I was pointing out things he could add and evaluate. I saw him watch me, and the passion I expressed when I was talking. I saw him smile, not the cocky smile, but a genuine smile at me and I returned it, because it was easy with him.

When I was done, I flopped onto his bed, face down, arms spread out.

"Times up, I refuse to pay you, for lying on my bed" he said, standing from the desk. I laughed and rolled over. He held his hand out and pulled me off the bed, only to bump into his chest. I looked up as he still held my hand. His other snaking around my neck and cupping the back of my head. "You have really beautiful eyes, did you know that?" he asked. I didn't even have a time to respond, before his lips were on mine.

It was everything and more, the only boy I'd ever kissed was Simon and he was my friend. This was different, I'd felt a spark when he'd kissed me, like a jolt that went through my whole body. I let him lead me, I moved my lips with his, and when his tongue peeked out and licked my bottom lip for entrance, I complied, leaning more into the kiss. And when he pulled away, I pushed up onto my toes to make the kiss last longer. He peppered my lips with short kisses. When he was done, he rested his forehead on mine.

"No one can know about this" he said.

I nodded "I think my mom and Simon would flip, and your friends would tease." I said.

"I don't care about that, I just know they wouldn't understand" he said, a little breathy. I nodded.

"I have to go, but … here's my number" I said, leaning around him and writing it on a note bad on the desk. "Now you can stop with the paper balls in English." I smiled.

"Smart" he said, he gave me a parting kiss, then I picked up my bag and left. When he closed the door behind me, I sighed and touched my lips. A smiled on them, as I skipped down his stairs and out his door. My bag slightly slapping against my leg.

I got in my car and drove him, I saw Simon and waved, he smiled and waved back and made the 'call me' sign when I got home, I nodded and carried on driving. Well, today has definitely improved.

_**How's that for some Jace and Clary fluff? :D I hope you liked it, tell me what you think and if you lucky, you might get another chapter out of me.**_

_**Loves, hugs and kisses. **_

_**And maybe a review from you :D**_

_**- Lauren XD**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Under a request, I am writing the last chapter in Jace's POV, so I hope you enjoy, and I'll even write the kiss scene in more detail :D **_

_**ENJOY! **_

TEARS

CHAPTER SIX

Jace's POV

Dinner was boring, I flirted, but I think even the guys are starting to see I'm not putting the effort in these days, well, these last few days. I know it's hard to believe but, I just don't want to flirt, ever since Clary came back after winter break, she's been different, I've been different, kind of like … like the only girl I want to flirt with is her.

And the way she defended her self, God! That was so hot. They way she was so passionate about it. It made my pants a little tight. Not that I mentioned anything to her, but plenty of people laughed, and I think plenty of people will be talking about her. More good stuff then rumours. I hope.

The other day at the park made me see her in a different light. I think she used to want to be noticed, I know she did last year, but, she's changed, she's different. Oh. My. God! I have an obsession. Jace Wayland does not get obsessions. But her ass did look pretty fine in those jeans. So did the rest of her.

And that gamer nerd, home come he get's to be there for her, it's not like she'd let me in anyway. She completely ignored me yesterday. Even changed the study date to today, which was fine with me.

I had gym fifth, basket ball, on the other side of the court, Clary was playing volley ball, and for someone so small, she had some power in the spike she sent the other team, and one hell of a jump. She seemed at peace on the court, she moved better. She was in a zone that was hard to get out of, I should know, I went into a similar state on the field, playing soccer.

"Wayland" the ball hit me in the head.

"What the hell Carter?" I shout at him.

"Get your head in the game man and stop checking Kaelie's ass out" I looked back over and noticed Kaelie on the opposite team to Clary, huh, didn't even notice she was playing. "Jace!" Carter shouted.

I played out the rest of the game and then went for a quick shower, leaving my head out of the line of water to keep it looked decent.

Then it was art, I don't even know where I was going with it, I was, and I quote the teacher 'letting my creative juices get the better of me' she added a keep up the good work, anyone can be an artist, but it takes skill to be good at it.

Clary took care with her work, I'd seen her re-start it a couple of times, but to see it start as a basic white page and for her to develop from there with no clear view of how it should be until it was finished, I couldn't do it, I'm more controlled, I have to know how things would turn out, I hated taking risks, unless it was a women, but then again, it wasn't a risk because I'm undeniably hot, and no one could turn me down. She was a free soul, who took care and time in what she did. It was something, another thing, to admire about her.

At the end of the lesson, I saw Aline, who'd been trying to get with me for a couple of weeks now walk up to Clary, I knew they'd been friends before, but something had happened and they'd stopped.

I caught part of the sentence, the only bit I needed to here "… but me and Simon have plans …" so that's what she was doing this weekend. I'd have to find out.

I walked out to my Honda, and pushed it up to near her car, then sat on it, waiting for her. I was lost in my own world, Sebastian, Marcus, Carter and Kevin walked past, I nodded and gave a short wave, you know us men, not very emotional creatures.

I didn't notice her till I saw her converse clad feet sticking out from her car, I smirked, imagining her sitting on my bed like that, on the back of my bike. I finally looked up at her. "Ready Ginger?" I asked.

"What ever Blondie" she rolled her eyes at me and climbed into her car. Rolling down her window a fraction and looked at me over the rim of glass. "Lead the way" she said then started her car, I put my helmet on and winked at her before I put the visor down. I smiled and pulled off, hearing her pull out not long after me.

She followed me home, even if I did have to stick to the speed limit for a while, it sucked, but to know she was following me, it made me smirk again. It Didn't take that long to get home, ten minutes, I would have normally been home by now.

I got off my bike and pull my helmet off and ruffle my hair while I walk up my steps and wait for her.

"Why did you want Simon having a ride with someone else if he only lives down the road?" she asked.

"Because I'm paying you to help me learn, not be a taxi to the nerd" I answered, leaning against the door, smirking at her.

"The nerd has a name." she said "and if your paying me, stop wasting my time and let's get this over with" she answered, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"In a hurry to be some where?" i asked, turning and opening the door. i threw my keys in a little dish that was by the front door. "Mom! I'm home!" I called down the hall to the kitchen. I didn't expect and answer since she was probably on a business call, so I walked up the stairs and into my room on the farthest side of the hall.

I saw her wonder around my room, taking in the awards and books, I saw her hand twitch like she wanted to touch them. Not that she noticed. Then she moved to the picture on my desk of me and Izzy, and the rest of us on the top photo.

"That's my sister, was my sister. She died two years ago, surfing accident, getting to close to the shore, she slipped and fell, the water wasn't enough to break her landing, fell on her neck and napped the bone instantly in five places. Died instantly." I said, my eyes not moving from hers, looking for what she felt.

"That sucks" she said, then leaned on the desk and bumped her shoulder into me.

"I'm so glad you didn't say 'I'm sorry' like most people do" I laughed humourlessly.

"What's the point in apologising for things we have no control over, mother nature can be a true bitch sometimes, that's why you need to live life as full as you can, just think, if you died tomorrow, would you be happy how you spent you last day?" she asked.

"Learning from such a pretty little thing like you? Most definitely" I winked then got my work out of my school bag and pushed her out of my way playfully making her stumble as I sat at his desk. I noticed she wasn't as co-ordinated when she didn't have a ball coming at her.

We spent the rest of the hour going over my work, how I should be planning it, and correction some of the mistakes I'd made on purpose, just so I'd be able to spend more time with her. In the end, she'd gotten her notes out and showed me how they were suppose to be, I took a few notes and made a few of my own she didn't have.

I noticed she was smiling more, and she'd even laugh when I'd say something funny, and it didn't seem forced. She bent over, and was pointing at things on my paper, things should probably be looking at and changing, then she pulled back and started pacing my room, I watched as she talked about the work, the way her hands moved and made all sorts of shapes, then way the excitement lit up her eyes when she talked, the way her mouth formed the words.

I nodded at the appropriate times and just watched. She was so full of life, so full of passion, it was inspiring, like, you wanted to be just like her, but not quite the same, because she was so unique. by the end of her speech, I was smiling, a real smile, one I didn't grace many people with, and she gave me one back. It seemed so simple for her to be happy, but I could see what she was trying to do. She liked to keep busy, because if she had nothing to do, then she'd think, I have a feeling the only thing she's think of was her parents and brothers.

I knew Jonathon and Toby, Jonathon was Clary's biological brother, they'd adopted Toby when he was five, the same age as Jonathon, except her was a couple month younger. But they never treated each other any different, it was like they were properly related. They were both pretty awesome athletes, something to follow, something to admire. You could see she looked up to them, and it made you feel sorry for her to have lost four people that where such a main part of her life.

When she'd finished, she fell, face down on my bed with her arms stretched wide.

"Times up, I refuse to pay you, for lying on my bed" I said, smirking at her and her cute little round but that was practically begging me to look at it. I am a man, we have urges, so sue me. I was admiring the view from the desk, then walked forward as she started to roll over. I held my hand out, when she slid her fingers over my palm, I felt a very faint electric shock. I yanked her up and right into my chest, I'll admit I didn't mean to do that. I kept my hand in hers, and moved a stand of hair out of the way as my hand went around her neck and cupped the back off her head. I took in her appearance and how gorgeous she seemed to me, how round her eyes got when she was shocked, how cute her little nose was and how she gently bit her lip when she got nervous. "You have really beautiful eyes, did you know that?" I asked, it came out as a whisper, but I knew she'd heard me. I didn't even wait for her to respond before I placed my lips on her, and kissed her.

I could tell she was new at this, she didn't know what to do, hell, I bet the only boys she'd kissed was family and Simon, and that gamer nerd got less action then she did. Her lips where so perfect, moulding to mine, not to wet, but just right so they glided together. I took the lead, setting the pace, keeping it slow so I didn't scare her.

It was the best kiss I had ever had with a girl, to this date. As soon as her lips had been on mine, the electric shock had been amplified, starting from my lips and making it's way through my body so it made my toes tingle slightly. I moved my lips against hers, sliding my hand out of hers and putting it on her hip. I peeked my tongue out and slid it across her lips, silently asking for entrance.

When it was granted, I felt like I was in utopia. She tasted so unique. Minty, with a hint of something I couldn't pick out. But what ever it was, they should make a toothpaste out of it, because they'd be a sell out in a matter of minutes it was that good. She leaned more into the kiss then, surprising me a little, and I hate surprises, so I started to end the kiss. And when I pulled away, she pushed up onto her toes to make the kiss last longer. I peppered her mouth with short kisses. When I was done, I rested my forehead on hers.

"No one can know about this" I breathed.

She nodded "I think my mom and Simon would flip, and your friends would tease." she added.

"I don't care about that, I just know they wouldn't understand" i said, a little breathy. She nodded again.

"I have to go, but … here's my number" she said, leaning around me and writing it on a note pad I kept on the desk. "Now you can stop with the paper balls in English." she smiled.

"Smart" I said, I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then she picked up her bag and left. When I closed the door behind her, I walked to my bed and sat on the edge. I smiled and breathed in through my mouth, the taste was still the, the traces of her in my mouth. I got up and walked to my window, I watched her skip down the front steps and to her car, slinging her bag in and then sliding in behind the wheel. I saw her disappear into the distance, the sun hitting my face, it was just low enough to come through my window.

"Well, today was … interesting" I said to myself.

_**There! Are you happy, more detail, more incite into the workings of Jace, plus, you got to relive the moment and what he was thinking while she was going on about work. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed, maybe leave me a review to tell me how much hmm?**_

_**Loves, hugs and kisses 3ox**_

_**- Lauren XD xx**_

_**P.S - this is the longest chapter in here so far :D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Okay, a little long note then your used to, but oh well. **_

_**wrighyourlove- **_Thank you for noticing the "mistake" I made, you were the first one, and for that, you get the Observation Award off Jace's book shelf :D

_**Night Wolf- **_Your welcome , I thought I should put more of his day into the chapter to show how he interacted with his friends, and for always commenting, you get the Punctuality Award off his book shelf :D

_**Anonymous1997-**_ Thanks, chapter 6 was my favourite chapter so far too, but I think this one is going to trump it :D

_**And I think Jace's Attendance Award has to go to … MaxWaylandGrey … because she's been with me through it all, giving me encouraging words and offering her help. Thanks for everything girl ! **_

_**(check out her story Remembering Sunday, it's amazing! Read it ! :D) **_

_**And to everyone else who's commented and I haven't mentioned, you are seriously making my day with all the reviews I wake up to :D thanks, your all the best :D**_

_**I'm writing this chapter before I do my homework while listening to Bryan Adams - Summer of '69. If you haven't heard it, YouTube it and listen ! It's an amazing song, you won't regret it :D **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the this chapter, it involves a vulnerable Clary and a caring Jace. Heartache and fluff coming your way people! :D**_

_**(sorry for the lightly long A/N)**_

TEARS

CHAPTER SEVEN

Clary's POV

I woke up before my alarm, my cheeks slightly stiff and my eyes puffy. I looked at my hands, they had something soft in them. Jonathon's hoodie. Tears welled in my eyes and I sat up in bed. I swiped at them and got out of bed.

I splashed cold water onto my face as soon as I reached the bathroom and then looked in the mirror. My hear was more of a mess then normal, my eyes were ripped in red, evidence I'd been crying the night before. My lips were a little red, but nothing noticeable. But I think my lips were because of Jace, and that kiss.

And what I said after it.

"mom" I sniffed and slid down the door, I couldn't stop the tears, just like I couldn't stop them last night after my phone call with Simon, making plans for the weekend, then I thought about Jace, and what I'd said to him. "mom" I whispered. "I … miss … you … all … so … much" I said crying, pulling my knee's close to me, and rocking slightly.

Trying to get rid of the image going through my head at the moment.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_We were all in the car, laughing, joking, I was on the end, with Toby in the middle. _

"_But mom, I wanted to be in the middle, I'm the smallest" I complained. imagine that a seventeen year old girl, whining like a baby. _

"_Yeah, but where guys, and guys sit together Claire, sorry sis" Toby said, shrugging and giving me a one armed hug. I huffed and looked out the window. _

_Standing on you mothers porch,_

_You told me that you'd wait forever _

_Oh, and when you held my hand_

_I knew that it was now or never_

_Those where the best days of my life_

"_As soon as we get home, you can have the middle seat on the couch for a month" Jonathon said_

"_You promise" I narrowed my eyes, he held his little finger out and we shook on it._

"_Promise sis" he smiled, I grinned back. "So, a senior when you go back, think you'll make it to the popular table this year?" he asked._

"_I don't know, I hope so, God, I hope so" I said. _

"_You will, I mean, your creative, beautiful, smart and funny, what's not to like?" Toby said._

"_You have to say that, you're my brothers" then I turned to look out the window. We sang songs, dad and mom holding hands in the front, and even when she'd lean over to kiss his cheek, we'd all gag. And say 'get a room' together. _

_I looked out the front window and my eyes widened, "DAD! Wat…" but I wasn't fast enough, dad was though. He swerved, avoiding the lorry that was on the wrong side of the road and couldn't control the car before it went into a massive tree, I was thrown the car, landing over ten feet away, the door flying over my head, I remember landing awkwardly on my wrist. When I tried to push up of the ground, and cried out when I put pressure on my wrist. _

"_Clary!" Toby yelled, and he was just about to get out when the car blew up. _

"_NO!" I screamed, I tried to get to my feet, but I couldn't, my legs were too wobbly. "NO!" I yelled again. _

_By the time the fire department and Ambulance got there, my voice was horse and I was still crying. _

*****END OF FLASHBACK *****

Turns out Toby was the only one to suffer, the others had died instantly on impact, but Toby had burned to death, partly from the explosion, the rest on his own. I cried, for the first time in month, I cried, and I was glad no one was around to see me. I pulled myself up by the sink and splashed more cold water on me then brushed my teeth. When it looked like I hadn't been crying and my hair was tame, after braiding it into one big one coming down my left side, I walked into my room, pulling a black t-shirt on, a black hoodie and dark blue jeans with the same black boots I wore yesterday.

I looked in the jewellery box on my vanity table and opened it. I fingered the necklace they got from the crash, the one my mother never took off, the one Luke had had fixed because the chain had snapped when it had shot through the wind screen when the car blew. It was a gold love heart, just a band making the love heart, and an 'M' in the middle, still made of out gold. The 'M' stood Morgenstern, so she could pass it on to me when it was her time. My father had given it to her, with no purpose, just because he wanted to giver her a gift, as a treat, I think I'd been three, I wasn't sure, but I'd never see her take it off.

I took a deep breath and put it on, then looking at it around my neck. The metal felt cool, the heart lying near my collar bone, I hid it under my t-shirt, more for security then anything. To know that my family wasn't a dream, it was the same with Jonathon's hoodie, Toby's soccer shirt with 'Morgenstern' on the back, and dad's favourite cigars, that I'd light just to have the smell of familiarity. All those things made me feel safe, at home.

I grabbed my bag, Luke had already left for work , I grabbed a slice of toast the maid had made, I waved and left, jogging out the door and to my car. I threw my bag in and started the car with my toast in my mouth. I drove to Simon's house and waited. Jace rode past and waved, but I just ignored him.

When Simon got in he smiled and did his belt up. Then squeezed my hand before I left, I knew he could tell something was wrong. And so could Jace.

He'd sent me, five texts by the time English had finished, I'd ignored them all and carried on drawing. Simon was waiting for me by English, he threw his arm over my shoulders, and we walked to biology. Half way through that lesson, Jace knocked on the door.

"Come in Wayland" and Jace walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Mr. Evans, But Mrs. Brown wants to speak to Clary, something about her final piece?" he said. The teacher nodded and I got up, Simon gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

I walked out and when no one was around, Jace grabbed my hand and lead me to the football field, so the teacher didn't want to talk to me, but Jace did. I sighed and followed him as he lead me under the bleachers and we sat on the ground under there. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, which was long enough for him to get an evaluation on my posture. I had my hands around my stomach and my knee's brought close to my chest.

"What's up Clary? Have I done something?" he asked, I shook my head and he sighed, then rested his elbows on his best knees and crossed his wrists, a relaxed posture that I would have believed, had his shoulders not been so tense. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" I sniffed.

"Bull, you didn't wave to me and you haven't answered, now excuse me for being a little curious, but what the hell is wrong? You've never ignored me before, what's wrong?" he asked, moving a little closer to me.

"Remember what I said yesterday, where I said my mom and Simon would flip?" my lip trembled.

"Yeah, so…. Oh Clary." he reached out and pulled me into his lap, and I told him, I told him everything, how I broke down yesterday after my phone call with Simon, how I cried this morning and I told him about what happened, about the day they died, all of it. He held me close to him and cradled me to him. Holding me together.

"Everything's going to be okay, don't worry Clary." he rocked me, copying my motions that I'd done this morning.

"Everyone says the pain goes after a while, but it doesn't, you just get used to it, you learn to deal with it." I cried into his chest.

"I know Clary, I know" he rocked me some more, and then the bell went. But he didn't move, he carried on rocking me and I let him. Then he pulled me away and he whipped my cheek, "Your so beautiful, even with tear lines down you cheek" he said.

I smiled and best my head.

"Hey" he said, lifting my chin and making me look him in the eye. "You don't have to hide from me, I've lived it remember?" the he leaned forward, swiping a curl from my cheek and cupping it. When his lips touched mine, I shivered. "You cold?" he asked, his breath fanning across my face, his lips skimming mine. I shock my head, then fisted his shirt and brought his face loser to me.

It was so much better then yesterday. My arms snaked around his neck and I shifted on his lap so I was straddling him, sitting on his thighs while he lead again. His one arm was stroking my hip, then slipped around to the small of my back and pulled me in closer, so our bodies were flush.

After what felt like a decade, we pulled apart and I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around me and held me. Soothing me.

"You'll survive, your pretty strong for someone so small" he said into my hair, then kissed my neck and hugged me some more. We stayed there for the remainder of the lesson and then pulled apart. "We have music" he said.

I nodded. "I'll go first." I swiped at my face.

"You look fine, you don't even look like you've been crying" he smiled, pecked my lips and then helped me stand. He squeezed my and then pushed me in the direction of the exit, swatting my butt. I smiled over my shoulder, putting a little more sway into my hips. He chuckled.

I got to music and Simon gave me a weird look, I gave him the I'll tell you later look, he nodded and gave me my bag, I smiled as we walked into the class. After a couple of minutes, he walks in looking flushed. I raise my eyebrow.

"Ah, Mr. Wayland, glad you can join us"

"My sheet music blew out of my hand as I was looking over it, so I was chasing it for a couple minutes then ran to class, sorry I'm late" he apologises.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful, Simon lead me to the bleachers and we ate food, I told him why I was so upset, that during my tutoring session, I'd said I had to get home because my mom would be angry and I hadn't noticed what I'd said until I got off the phone with him. The lie rolled off with effective efficiency. He squeezed my hand and then pulled me in close for a one armed hug.

She see's a ball coming to them, way to fastly for it to have been an accident. It catch it before it come close to his face, and get off the bleachers and kick it back out, it bounced near Jace and he smiled, I saw Sebastian smile at me and wave, I wave back and the smile slips from Jace's face and he narrows his eyes at Sebastian.

She knew Sebastian, he used to bother with her brothers, used to play football with us all. I guess he forgot how good I used to be. I shrugged to myself and walk back to Simon. The rest of lunch goes by with me and Simon talking.

Gym was okay I guess, I helped win the match and Aline gave me a hug. All the other girls congratulated me, and I smiled. I saw Jace ginning, and he slipped a quick look in my direction and gave me a wink and a sly thumbs up.

I was walking to the changing rooms and someone tripped me up. I landed on my arms and rolled over to get up, when a volley ball was coming at my face, my hands shot up and caught it before I could connect with my nose and I saw Kaelie walking off, I spun and caught her ankle, kicking it really heard, she shrieked as she fell to the floor, landing on her face.

Everyone laughed and Simon hauled me up off the floor.

"Bitch" she said.

"Slut" I retorted.

"AM NOT!" she screeched, her voice reaching the 'nails-on-a-chalk-board' pitch. I cringed away from her voice.

"And what's your favourite number?" I said.

She seemed surprised with the question but answered anyway. "69" she said.

"I rest my case" then me and Simon walked out, the echo's of laughter behind us. I saw Jace walk past.

"Nice one Ginger" he winked then left. He had a smirk on his face and I laughed, shaking my head as I walked into the changing rooms.

Today's looking up after all.

_**So … what do you think? And before any of you ask, so there not falling in love yet, it's sort of a crush, but with some pretty intense emotions going on.**_

_**Another long chapter too, wow you lucky people! :D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it **_

_**Loves, hugs and kisses**_

_**- Lauren XD xx**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**God, I've been a week since I've wrote to you guys, have you missed me ? :D I hope you have, and just to make you all happy, I have an amazing chapter to put up for you guys :D I hope you like it.**_

_**You should check out one of my friends new story's, it's only just started, but it's good so far, it's called **_"All's Fair When Love Is War" by wiccavampire17 _**check it out, it's really good so far :D **_

_**Anyway, I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed and have helped come up with a songs, I know I haven't mentioned everyone, but this is the majority of them. **_

_**Peacefeet girl18, rosedimitristarkzoey, Ginger-with-a-soul98, Immortal Huntress333, hawaiiangrl, Night Wolf, MaxWaylandGrey, Axy, JaceLover4eva and gerogiagirl5. And to all the others that I failed to mention, having 14 reviews just on a notice was amazing and I was so happy when I woke up, I decided you deserved a chapter, I just hope I get the same feed back on this chapter hmm? I have my fingers crossed.**_

_**On with the show …**_

_**Previously with TEARS**_

"_I rest my case" then me and Simon walked out, the echo's of laughter behind us. I saw Jace walk past. _

"_Nice one, Ginger" he winked then left. He had a smirk on his face and I laughed, shaking my head as I walked into the changing rooms._

_Today's looking up after all._

TEARS

CHAPTER EIGHT

Clary's POV

Thursday was quite a boring day, it was the same old boring day, I cut my dinner down my ten minutes, telling Simon I had something in my locker that I'd forgotten, and he nodded as I sprinted out of the canteen. I met Jace under the bleachers and we made out, and we talked, he said how me standing up for myself was a really big turn on, since most of the girls he talks to have either low ambitions of no back bone. By talked I'm sure he meant something else, but they where his "friends" and I didn't want to think about it to much.

But Friday was the best. Jace was late for music and handed a note to the teacher, apparently the English teacher wanted me to help Jace with his course work and I had to help him since it was due in real soon. My song for this class was done, call inspiration but I'd finished it last night, I had a need to write and I was feeling musical.

I walked out and he dragged me away and to his bike, he handed me his helmet and I smiled when it was on. It smelt like him. He even had a leather jacket on, I smiled at that too. We took off and went for food, he even paid which surprised me, I told him I would have but he just shrugged it off. We ate at one of the benches outside. I threw a chip at him and he caught it in his mouth, I laughed and did it again. He smiled and tried it with me, after the fifth chip his either my chin or my nose we gave up.

We got back at the end of lunch and I sighed, remembering what I had going on after school. It was a school winter dance. More of a welcome back type thing for us seniors and juniors. Simon asked where I had gone and I said I'd had to go home since I'd forgotten my food. He nodded, accepting the lie. Me and Simon where going to the dance, only because we had nothing better to do and the only reason we ever went to these things was to make fun of the people who dressed up for it. Like Kaelie.

When we were in gym, it was mixed and Simon had a weird look on his face, like he's come up with something in my absence and he was trying his hardest to keep it from me. Where were playing basket ball, just shooting hoops.

I bounced the ball a couple of times then did a jump shot. It went straight in and I smirked. I loved playing sports, when I was focused I was fine, it was when I was doing anything but sports my coordination sucked. Simon caught the ball and stood next to me, he bounced the ball and just took a shot, it bounced off the side and came to me. I caught it before it hit my face and then held it under my arm and looked at him.

"Okay Lewis, spill!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't know what your on about" he shrugged. The snatched the ball and took another shot, to my surprise it went in and he went and retrieved it.

"I know when your lying to me Simon, so you may as well tell me what you have planned" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. I hated it when he kept secrets from me. It made me feel left out when there was only two of us, I didn't like it.

"It's nothing Clary, c'mon, the bells about to go and we have to get showered and changed" he said, changing the subject then walking off. I huffed and stormed off to the changing room and pulled my jeans and t-shirt back on.

Art was boring, I kept getting slight glances from Jace and I blushed every time I got one, I hadn't bothered changing my jeans since they were old anyway and getting paint on them will only give me a reason to put them in my studio as more old clothes. I was nearly done with my project, but it was missing something, I could feel it. I looked at it for a good fifteen minutes before the bell rang, so I left it for tomorrow.

When I was dropping Simon off he still had that goofy look on his face as he said bye and sprinted to his house, I glared at him and cussed him all the way home, telling him mentally that he would pay for it, whatever he was hiding from me.

I got home and quickly showered, I was in there longer then normal since the water was at that temperature where you feel so relaxed you feel like you could fall asleep standing. Then I had to rush. I rough dried my hair and sprayed detangle mist on it. It seemed the gods were with me since my hair feel in big bouncy ringlets down my back. I threw a black corset on and ripped light jeans, with a jade green leather jacket and matching five inch heels that zipped to the top of my calf over my jeans. I checked I had my wallet, phone and both sets of keys on me before I shouted bye to Luke as I ran out the door and slammed it behind me.

Lucky Simon was running even later then I was, I had to wait on the hood of my car I smiled when I saw Jace and he swerved when he saw me, I had to hide my smile as he gained control of his bike. I bit my lip and giggled to myself.

"C'mon Clary where wasting perfectly good night air. Chop, chop" he said, twirling a CD on his finger.

"What's that?" I asked

"A request" was all he said, as he opened the car door and slid in, I pushed off the hood and walked around, sliding in next to him and narrowing my eyes at him. I let out a long frustrated breath, before starting the car and taking off, when we got to school, I pulled in next to a black Honda bike.

I smiled at Mrs. Brown, she asked if I helped Jace with his English work and I nodded, which reminded me, I wonder where he got the note? Then Mrs. Brown gave a bigger smile to Simon, he gave her the CD, matching her smile. I didn't trust them. Then I felt my pocket vibrate one. A text? I looked down and bit my lip as I realised who it was off.

_**Meet me at the girls bathroom. NOW! ;D - Jace **_

I smirked and told Simon I'd be back in ten minutes. I half walked and half ran to the bathrooms, I rounded the corner and smirked as I saw him standing there, emergency exit open and a smile on his lips, we sneaked out and slipped a piece of stone from the floor to hold the door open a crack. But not enough to make people suspicious to look out. When we were out, he pressed me against the bricks.

"God you look so god damn hot in that outfit." he whispered, cupping my face and brushing his lips across mine. "And those boots" he groaned, tilting my head back and capturing my lips more fully, bending his knees slightly on either side of me to be more comfortable.

I smiled against his lips and leaned into the kiss, his lips were so soft, the slight stubble on his chin was rough on my skin. After a couple of minutes of kissing the wonder that is Jace, who made me forget I was anywhere, I pulled back and looked at those golden orbs.

"I told Simon I wouldn't be long" I said breathlessly.

"Don't worry about the nerd, he's a big boy, I'm sure he'll survive with out you for a couple more minutes." then he was kissing me again.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, coating it like my personal flavour of lip gloss, silently asking if he could enter. I opened, answering his question and he slipped his tongue in. he tasted so damn good! It was like mint from his tooth paste and sunshine. Not that sunshine had a flavour, but if it did, that's what it would taste like.

And he smells do good too.

"You really are beautiful Clary. I mean, not only on the inside but on the outside too. And the best part is, you don't even see how gorgeous you really are." he panted, cupping my cheek and standing to his full height and nuzzled his head into my hair. "You smell to nice for your own good too" Jace said, then pulled me close, cuddling me and shielding my body with his from the cold.

And for the first time in over five months; I felt safe. I felt like I was home, it felt right! And knowing my luck, he didn't even feel the same. I sighed at the realisation that this is probably something different to him, I was the unattainable girl and he wanted me. Now he has me, he'll probably get bored soon. I pulled away from my haven.

"I can't do this" I said in a small voice.

"What?"

"This, me, you, us! Whatever we are, I can't do it" I whispered, leaning my head onto his chest, it was so soft and comfortable, yet strong, solid and pure muscle too.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" he asked

"I don't know … I just don't do casual Jace" I sighed, pulling back again and looking up.

"So we won't be casual, I've never done this before, so tell me if I'm doing it wrong" he said awkwardly, then started to rub his neck out of nervous habit, I thought it was quite cute. "Will you … ah … would you … um … can I take you out, on a date, as me … uh … girlfriend. I'll buy you flowers, take you to dinner and a movie, or just go back to mine and watch a film. We just can't tell anyone, I'm not saying keep it a secret forever, but just for now. Please." he said, getting more confident to the end.

His hand slipped from the back of his neck and then started to stroke my cheek, looking at me so hard. His eyes shifting from one to the other, trying to get my emotions down, he was staring so hard it was like he was trying to read my thoughts, to see if I'd reject him or not, I had a feeling he didn't put himself out there all that often and he was oddly vulnerable right now.

He was always so open with his emotions when he was around me, but I could see the guard he had around his friends, he hated being vulnerable, hated being a target. He prided himself on his playboy status and how hard hearted he was.

I sighed, I didn't even really have to think about it. "Okay" I nodded slightly, it came out a whisper but I know he heard me from the glint of happiness in his eyes. "I have to get back to Simon, but call me later"

"Okay" he smiled, kissing my lips with so much more passion, like he was thanking me for accepting him for him, we both knew we were both damaged goods, him because of his sister, me because of my family. He pulled away and kissed my forehead before letting me go. I opened the door and made my way to the gym where the dance was.

I saw Simon and waved, pushing my way through the crowed of bodies that seemed to purposefully get in my way. I huffed in agitation and tried harder to get to him.

Then the light on the stage came on and we all stopped and looked at Mrs. Brown

"Okay, as a surprise to all you people at the dance, and the chaperones on the side, do we have a surprise in store for you! We have a very talented young lady in this school that has been working so hard. The thing is, she doesn't know she's singing tonight, so this will be a bit of surprise to her as well, but thanks to her best friend, tonight singing 'When It Rains' originally sung by Paramore, but tonight sung by Miss. Clarissa Morgenstern." As soon as she said my name, I froze, as people turned to look at me and the spot light hit me, my eyes widened.

I couldn't see anyone's face, the light was so bright. Then Simon was in front of me, grabbing my hand with a smirk on his face as he pulled me through the crowd, who were now cheering me on. I snapped out of it as I got near the stage and saw a guitar waiting for me. I glared at Simon.

"You are so dead for this" I growled, as he and another guys helped me onto the stage. I shrugged off my jacket and threw it at him, it hit him in the face and a few people laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I grasped the neck of the guitar and adjusted the strap. Everything was set up and I even had the school band behind me, they all gave me nods of confidence.

"Um, hi, I'm Clary, and I just hope I don't hurt your ears too much" I smiled when most pupils chuckled. I strummed the guitar twice when drums came in and the other guitar.

"_And when it rainsOn this side of town it touches everythingJust say it again and mean itIt don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself a bedAt the bottom of the blackest holeAnd convinced yourself thatIt's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_I rocked my hips a little as I played and then grabbed the mike and sang, pulling the stand closer so I could sing louder. I caught a glimpse of Jace, nodding to the beat and giving me a huge smile at the back of hall. And oh, oh, how could you do it?Oh I, I never saw it comingOh, oh, I need the endingSo why can't you stay just long enough to explain?And when it rainsWill you always find an escape?Just running awayFrom all of the ones who love youFrom everythingYou made yourself a bedAt the bottom of the blackest holeAnd you'll sleep 'til MayAnd you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymoreAnd oh, oh, how could you do it?Oh I, I never saw it comingOh, oh, I need the endingSo why can't you stay just long enough to explain?Take your timeTake my timeTake these chances to turn it around(Take your time)Take these chances, we'll make it somehowAnd take these chances to turn it around(Take my)Just turn it aroundAnd oh, how could you do it?Oh I, I never saw it comingOh, oh, how could you do it?Oh I, I never saw it comingOh, oh, how could you do it?Oh I, I never saw it comingOh, oh I need an endingSo why can't you stay just long enough to explain?You can take your timeTake my time"_

When it ended, everyone screamed and clapped and I smiled, looked to Jace, who was clapping and whistling with his thumb and index finger in his mouth, then clapping. I bit my lip and blushed.

"Let's give it up for the school's band." I said into the mic and then clapped and smiled at them. I put the guitar down and Simon helped me down off the stage. I punched him in the arm, the hugged him around the neck. He hugged me back and gave me a tight squeeze. I smiled when he put me down and ruffled my hair. I frowned and punched him again.

The DJ started playing music then. Nelly Frutado, Kesha, Metro Station was all played and me and Simon danced in with the sea of bodies. Then the cha cha slide came on and nearly three quarters of the people went off. I was chocked people didn't know the dance. Me and Simon had practically been doing it since forever.

"_To the left, take it back now ya'll_

_2 hops this time, 2 hops this time_

_Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps_

_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_

_Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa_

_Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll_

_Turn it down, to the left_

_Take it back now ya'll_

_5 hops this time_

_Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp_

_Right foot again, left foot again_

_Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp"_

Then I started to clap my hands to the rhythm of the claps on the music, Jace had slid up next to me some time during the dance. When we had to go to the floor, I was practically bent in half going backwards along with half the crowd, except they didn't get up nearly as fastly as I did. When the music ended I was flustered.

"I'm going to go get a drink" I shouted into his ear over the music, he nodded as Aline got closer, her and Simon started dancing and I gave her a thumbs up and left to go to the water fountain in the hall by the door, the music was still pretty loud out here. I held my hair back as I took a long drink from the fountain and then pulled back when I heard foot steps echoing down the hall.

"That was some pretty amazing singing out there" a deep voice said from behind me. I spun.

"Oh, hey Sebastian" I smiled.

"I saw you come out and thought you might need some company, it's getting pretty loud in there" he laughed.

"Yeah, but, I'd kind of like to be alone right now, I'll talk to you on Monday okay" I smiled, he nodded and I walked through the doors. I saw Jace leaning against the wall and when I walked out, he turned and smiled at me. He pulled me into his arms as a slow dance came on.

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you"_

"Pretty fitting this song huh?" Jace chuckled as we turned in slow circles, twirling me out, then in and dipping me. I could only nod. When he stood me back up, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He hesitated and then wrapped his arms around my shoulders, playing with my hair.

"And I thought this was going to be a bad night" I said softly into his chest. He laughed and I felt it move under my cheek.

"It hasn't been that bad, your voice is just as beautiful as you are. I didn't know you could sing" he said, pulling back so he could look into my eyes.

"There's plenty of stuff you don't know about me Wayland, makes it more of a challenge to learn and find them out though huh?" I smirked up at him and he laughed again. It was the most I'd ever heard him laughed, he sounded so care free, I liked him like this, the jerk he was in school on the other hand; not so much. I wish he could be like this all the time.

"Yeah I suppose it is" he finally said, resting his forehead on mine.

The rest of the night was fun, I slow danced with Simon, and laughed when he told me jokes through out the night, to make it more fun. We made fun of Kaelie as she hit on five guys and they all turned her down. We mimicked what she was saying and what the guys responses where.

All in all, it was an amazing night, I dropped Simon off and then drove home. I saw Luke waiting up and he smiled when I walked in, I beamed back and he could tell I was happy. He gave me a hug and then I went to bed. I dressed in my cotton bottoms and t-shirt for bed, tied my hair up in a scruffy bun and turned all my lights off, leaving the lap by my bed on.

As soon as I settled into bed, I heard my phone vibrate on the table. I picked it up, yawning as I said hello.

"Hey beautiful" his voice came over the phone, and suddenly I wasn't so tiered.

_**Okay, so what did you think? More fluff :D and thanks for all the reviews again**_

_**Think we can reach the hundred mark soon ? I hope so.**_

_**This was my most favourite chapter to write, so tell me how much you enjoyed it by sending me a review, if I get enough, I might be motivated to write another chapter tomorrow :D**_

_**Loves, hugs and kisses to you all *mwah***_

_**- Lauren :D xx**_

_**Don't forget to review, please, with Jace on top :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**To the following readers, I'm sorry to inform that Lauren has been involved in a car crash and has asked me to post the finished chapter up for her. I don't know how long she'll be out of writing, and I'm sorry to inform you all of this, but I hope you enjoy her last chapter for a while. From Helen :L**_

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: I'd like to thank every one who reviewed, and we've reached over a hundred, let's make it to 150, I've got my fingers crossed, keep yours crossed too :D **_

TEARS

CHAPTER NINE

Clary's POV

Finally, it was Saturday, and the event from the last couple of days have been so exhausting, I needed a relax day, no Jace, no Luke, just Clary and Simon time. I needed it, I hardly talked to Simon anymore, I needed this. We needed this.

We had a full day planned, movies, pop corn, pizza, more movies and what ever else we could fit into the day to make it as fun as possible. All too soon there was a knock on my door telling me to get up. I laughed, telling Simon to come in. he bounded into the room and threw himself onto the bed, making it bounce. He smiled his cute geeky smile at me and he had that glint in his eye that said he was excited about today.

I'd gone to sleep later then I had planned yesterday, well this morning. I smiled thinking of last night.

_**As soon as I settled into bed, I heard my phone vibrate on the table. I picked it up, yawning as I said hello.**_

"_**Hey beautiful" his voice came over the phone, and suddenly I wasn't so tiered.**_

"_**Hey handsome" I said softly. **_

"_**So, what's your plans for the weekend?" he asked. **_

"_**Me and Simon have this whole gamer weekend going on, movie night tomorrow and gamer day on Sunday, I'm just lucky all my homework is done" I laughed softly into the phone. **_

"_**The dork has you for a whole weekend, and I never thought I'd ever be jealous of that guy" Jace said playfully. **_

"_**There's always a first for everything" I laughed. I sat up more fully in bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to my body, wishing it was Jace, not just a feather stuffed piece of material. **_

"_**So that means I'll see you Monday?" he asked, anticipation in his voice.**_

"_**In private and all the classes we have, yes, you'll see me, unless we have a tutor session I'm not aware off." I said, hoping to god that he said yes. **_

"_**Hmm, not for tomorrow, but definitely for the rest of the week." he said, and you could just picture that cocky, arrogant smirk on his face that he carried so well. **_

"_**Oh, well at least your telling me … four days in advanced?" I said questioningly, with a playful hint in my tone. **_

"_**It was the least I could do" and we fell into an easy pattern, we bantered back and forth, until Luke started shouting, telling me to 'get of the damn phone and sleep' I had to laugh and we both took about ten minutes just to say bye. **_

I had a cheesy grin on my face when Simon started looking at me weird. I just laughed and sat forward, shoving him lightly and he rolled and almost fell off his bed, I couldn't help but laugh as I have him the final shove with my foot and he was a mess off arms and legs as he fell to the floor. I burst out laughing and his heard appeared above the bed and he glared at me.

I could tell he was bout to pounce at me so I scrambled from the bed and sprinted to my door and down the landing. His heavy foot falls were behind me, the ankle socks I had on weren't good and kept sliding on the wood. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, and then through the house, when I had no where to go, he backed me up to the wall in the kitchen. I giggled at the evil look in his eyes, something was digging in my back, a door handle?

I twisted it and it flew open and I spun and sprinted into the garden. He smiled and I looked at where I was heading. I giggled as I lifted my long sleeved off my head as I ran, leaving me in a camisole and shorts. I looked over my shoulder and winked at Simon and then cannon balled into the heated swimming pool.

He laughed, stepping back and shedding his top layers, leaving him in boxers and a vest. Then he launched himself into the pool and I moved out the way as he landed next to me. I laughed as I waited for him to re-surface and he came spluttering to the top. I laughed as he tried to dunk me, and failed on more then one attempt.

After a couple more minutes we both got out and padded into the bathroom and dried off, I sorted my hair out into a messy bun after towel drying it and then took my socks off and dried every non clothed surface, I threw Simon a towel and then wrapped mine around me, then very awkwardly discarded my clothes and made my way up to my room. Pulling on underwear and then a pair of jeans and a t-shirt over my head. I walked into Luke's room, got a pair of draw string pants and a t-shirt and boxers.

I skipped down the stairs and threw the clothes at Simon in the bathroom, then went into the kitchen to make us some hot chocolate to kick off the movie marathon.

First we had Lord of The Rings, all three of them, I was nearly falling back to sleep by the third one, but Simon kept me awake. I made us dinner, pizza, and then we started the star wars, starting with the older one's first, the originals, and then going to the one's that were newer. We both quoted from the films. Making fun of Yoda and Chewbacca and Darth Vader. It was so funny, we threw popcorn at each other, then tried throwing it into each others mouths and he kept hitting my nose or eyes.

Then we watched a British comedy that he had said was quite funny, called Red Dwarf, and I've never laughed so hard in my life. My sides where hurting me when we'd watched the first couple of series. It was starting to get dark, so I raided the fridge and found everything to make a couple of taco's.

I laughed as it took Simon nearly fifteen minutes just to chop a lettuce, I took over and was finished it all in under twenty minutes, I passed him the plate with a taco on it and laughed. We ate it by the table and then washed all the dishes.

I raided the freezer and got a gallon of rocky road out and two spoons. A bit of advice, watching a film and eating is not a good idea. We laughed so hard, we were both chocking one time or another on the ice cream.

After hours and hours of watching, laughing, eating, and just goofing around, we both started to yawn, but we never stopped with the films. As I felt my self drifting off I heard the phone ring.

I was under when the message picked up.

"_Clary? Clary are you there? Pick up, it's Sebastian, listen, we need to talk …"_

_**XXX**_

_**I'm sorry guys but that's where she left it, I think she planned on writing more, but never got around to it, I'm sure she'll add more as soon as she's back, but that might be a while since I don't even know the extent of her injuries. **_

_**Thanks, Helen :L**_


	11. Chapter 9 Carry On

_**Okay, Lauren sent me this from the hospital, by her phone, so I've had to edit it and I hope you like it, she wanted me to say thank you to all the people who reviewed and wished her to get well, luckily, she only broke her ankle and hit her head. She's on the mend and will be writing again in a few weeks on her own, but for now, she will be sending me chapters when she can. She also told me that it wasn't where she meant to leave the chapter, so this is the rest and I hope you enjoy. **_

… _**continue of chapter 9**_

"_Clary? Clary are you there? Pick up, it's Sebastian, listen, we need to talk …" _

… when I woke up Simon was on his front, his butt in the air and his face buried in the leather with a little dribbled coming out of his mouth. I couldn't hold my laughter in and the loudness of it, startled him and made him roll over and fall onto the floor. Which only made me laugh even more.

"Shut up, it's not even funny" Simon huffed.

"Your right" I agreed, he looked at me as if to say I wasn't going to fight him on this. "It's hilarious" I laughed, he glared and I stuck my tongue out at him. He jumped up and tackled me on the sofa. Then started tickling me.

I laughed and he kept tickling me.

"STOP!" I said between fit's of laughter. Except he kept on tickling me, I wriggled and pushed him off and he landed back on the floor. I laughed and ended up on the floor next to him. We both stared at each other and then we both burst out laughing, clutching our sides.

Then there was a knock on my door. We both climbed up onto the sofa, looking over the top.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's Jace, I thought we could talk?" he shouted through the door.

"What the hell is Wayland doing at your house?" Simon hissed at me.

"Nothing, just … go up stairs and stay in my room, I'll get rid of him." I waved Simon off up the stairs and then pulled the door open. His back was to me and he was looking out over the other houses, his arms crossed and his shoulders leaning on a pillar. "You know, if you lean any harder, that pillar will fall over" I said.

He chuckled and then turned around to smile at me. I smiled back and waved him in side.

"Simon's up stairs so you need to be quick okay" I smiled at him. "Movie night remember, we kind of feel asleep down here watching the TV. What did you need?" I smiled.

"To say hi to you" he said, then cornered me into a wall and kept his hands on either side of my head and then he leaned in, pressing his lips lightly to mine. My arms snaked up to wrap around his neck and pulled him in tighter.

"Hi" I smiled against his lips.

"Games night tonight then?" he said.

"You remembered" I said quietly.

"I just came to say, have fun and kick his ass" his hands found my hips and wrapped around my body. "We should have a weekend like this, except more movies, popcorn and kissing, less gaming, that's more the nerds area." he said , pressing me more firmly into the wall.

"I totally agree, I could say I'm staying over a friends house, and maybe, when your parents are out of town, I could stay over, snuggle under a blanket, maybe meet your other brothers." I said, a smiled spreading across both our faces.

"I liked that. I like that a lot." he said, nuzzling his nose to mine, and pressing our foreheads together. I smiled and looked down until one of his hands snaked up and tilted my chin up so he could kiss me. I pushed forward and kissed him forcefully.

"Yeah, I like it too" I smiled and finally pushed him away, "You need to go now." I smiled. When he took a step back, Simon came jogging down the stairs. "Homework, he needed help" I defended.

"Then you can help him with it for an hour, I need to go set up anyway, good luck Clary" he waved and then walked out when a cab beeped.

"But …"

"It's fine, school before games, or whatever, see you in an hour" he gave me a smile from the corner of his mouth and left. I let out a sigh and slumped against the door.

"He thinks I'm ditching him" I shook my head.

"Hey, come here" then Jace stepped forward and gave me a hug, I pressed my face into his chest. "Just give him time to cool down, he'll get over it, I promise." Jace stroked my cheek and just held me to him.

"Thanks" I muttered and he led me over to the sofa, sat down and dragged me down into his lap. He cradled me in his lap and kissed my temple.

"listen, we have an hour, how about we just chill and talk and then I'll leave and you can go get ready for the nerds gamer party or what ever it is you geeks do" he smiled at me. I laughed and we talked, and talked, and ate some snacks and talked some more. When I had twenty minutes left, he turned the TV on and I ran up stairs and jumped in the shower. Turned out he was going to give me a ride.

I towel dried my hair and tied it back into a mess bun and then looked in my closet. I pulled out a gamer t-shirt that Simon had gotten me for Christmas the year before. It says '_don't play games with a girl who can play better_' I smiled and slipped my bra on then dragged that shirt over my head then grabbed a pair or denim frayed shorts and a pair of boy shorts. Then I grabbed a my converses and slipped them on my feet as I left my room.

I skipped down the stairs, pulling the back up and then jumped the last two steps. I grabbed my keys and phone, shoving them in my pockets and then grabbing my yellow hoddie off the coat rack by the door.

"Ready?" I shouted into the room.

"Yeah" he said huskily from behind me. I smiled as he kissed my neck.

"Well, lead the way Wayland" I smirked. I opened the door and ushered him out, then slammed the door behind me. We walked over to his bike as I zipped my hoddie up, he handed me his helmet. "What if we crash, you need a helmet Jace"

"Then you better hope we don't crash" he smiled over his shoulder and winked at me as he gripped the handles and swung his leg over the seat. "Hop on Morgenstern" he smirked. I strode forward and grabbed his shoulders and swung my legs over, then sat down, trailing my hands down his back and then slipping them round the front.

"Hold on" I pulled my feet up and scooted closer, squeezing his mid section.

"I plan too" then he revved the engine and tore off down the road and it wasn't long before we were outside Simons house. I smiled as I stood and handed him his helmet. "Thanks" I kissed his cheek and walked over to Simon's door.

I walked in and unzipped my jacket and kicked off my shoes hanging my coat up as I closed the door with my hip.

"Honey, I'm home" I called and Simon's laugh came from the living room. I walked in and he had bowl upon bowl of sweets on his coffee table and the x-box set up and waiting. "Okay" I clicked my fingers. "Lets do this" I smiled.

… After playing Halo, COD Black Ops, COD Modern Warfare II, God Of War 3, Tomb Raider, Mass Affect 2, Assassin Creed 2 and Red Dead Redemption, with brakes in between so we could fill up on pizza and junk food, he sighed and lowered his controller.

"So when was you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what Lewis" I smiled at him.

"That you were playing tonsil hockey with Wayland" his face was dead serious.

"Simon …"

"No Clary, I don't care who your seeing, it obviously wasn't going to be me, but Wayland? Really, the guy's an ass Clary, I just, hate that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." he said, looking down, I knew he was sad.

"Simon, it's not that I didn't trust you, it that, I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't know where this was going until Friday night where he made it official. I like Simon, a lot, and if you can understand why then, at least be happy for me." I said. "And you can't tell anyone! Or I swear to god I will kick your ass to the new millennium" I warned.

He glanced at the look on my face and sighed. Then nodded. "Fine, but if he hurts you at all … then I just might have to spend my saving on a hit man." he said. I smiled and flung my self at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you …" I trailed on. He laughed and pushed me away. I looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go, Jace is giving me a lift back home. Thanks for the fun weekend Simon, it was awesome. Even if I did kick your ass in all the games except Halo. You need to get a life when it comes to that game." I winked at him and he laughed.

"See you tomorrow at school Morgenstern." he smiled.

"Stay cool Lewis" I said, getting up and slipping my shoes on and then shrugging my jacket on. When I heard a bike rev. Excitement flashed across my eyes.

"You too Clary. You too." I heard him say as I closed the door. Then I threw the door back open, catching him off guard and hugging him.

"Bye" I kissed his cheek and then left. I skipped down the path and to Jace, he gave me a kiss on the lips then handed me the helmet. I slipped it on my head and pulled my self closer to him on the back of the bike. "Hey Handsome" I purred.

"Hey yourself" he said then revved the bike and sped off again. When he stopped the bike a second time, it was a little down the road. "I saw Luke's car, I figured he wouldn't like you being on a bike with a guy like me."

"He'll get over it" I said, pulling the helmet off. "Thanks for the ride" I kissed his cheek and went to walk off until he pulled me back by the wrist and kissed me smack on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back.

He held the back of my neck and traced his tongue on my lip. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss, I slipped around the front and wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned me into the handles.

"I should probably go, I have a curfew and I don't want to be late." I said once I'd pulled away. He nodded and stood, I untangled my feet and stood up, then gave Jace a few short pecks and walked away after he swatted me on the butt.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ginger" he called.

"By Blondie" I turned and waved while walking backwards. I smiled, turned around and went home. I heard him rev his engine, and then take off, my smile grew bigger as I unlocked the door with my key and without saying hi to Luke, I walked up stairs and stripped my clothes off, leaving them on the floor while I found my flannel pyjamas and turned my lights off and my lamp by my bed on.

I grabbed my book and sat in bed, I think I'd been reading for an hour when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Clary, it's Sebastian, didn't you get my message? I said I had to speak to you." he said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep when you called, look, I'm tiered, so meet me at the school at half seven and we can talk then. Night Sebastian." I said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, sweet dreams Clary" he said.

"Mmm hmm" then I hung up, setting my book down and turning my light off. My phone vibrated again and I smiled at the name that flashed across my screen. I flipped my cell open and listen.

"Hey beautiful, I couldn't let you go with out saying goodnight first." his velvet voice sounded into my ear.

"No you couldn't" I said softly. Falling asleep to his voice as he talked to me, and then I heard him start to sing, lulling me to sleep.

_**Hope you enjoyed, this is the true ending of Chapter Nine.**_

_**Thanks (Y) =] **_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Okay, first I would like to thank Katherine for bring me so much and for buying me the new MORTAL INSTRUMANTS along with all the chocolate and flowers she's been bringing me =] love you girl ! I finally got my laptop into the hospital and I would like to thank all the amazing people who wished me to get better soon, and everyone who keeps reviewing, they mean the world to me while I'm stuck in a small room. They brighten my day. **_

_**JaceLover4eva - **_there's a reason that he says it, but you'll just have to carry on reading won't you ;)

_**I'd like to thank everyone who gave me idea's for what to put in the previous chapter and to **_Night Wolf _**who helped with all the gaming help. It was greatly appreciated. But I was a little brought down when I only got 4 or 5 reviews on the last chapter, I was hoping that maybe I would get more this time. **_

_**So with out further ado … I give you chapter 10 **_

TEARS

CHAPTER TEN

Clary's POV

I hummed when I was in the car on my way to school, Simon was watching with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

I shrugged, flashing him a grin as I drove into the school car park.

"just happy I guess, why?" I asked.

"Because I'm starting to think it should be made illegal for someone to be this happy before midday. It's _him _isn't it?" he grunted and unbuckled his belt and threw the door open, getting out and then slamming the door, making me jump slightly, a couple seconds later, I received a text.

**What's the nerds problem this morning? - Jace x**

I smiled and quickly wrote back that he was PMS-ing because he made me smile instead of him. I sent that with a kiss on the end and got my iPod out of my pocket, threading it through my top (_it's something I do, even if I don't plan on listening to it_) and pressing one bud into my left year.

Roller Coaster by Blink 182 came on and I smiled

_Breathing deeply _

_Walking backwards _

_Finding strength to call and ask her _

_Roller coaster, favourite ride?_

_Let me kiss you one last time._

I nodded my head from side to side while walking into the school with my hands in my hoddie, humming along to the tune. I saw a smiled on Jace's face and started to move my shoulders. And I saw him chuckled while talking to one of his friends.

_Cause I had that dream _

_About you again _

_Where you drive my car _

_Right off a fucking cliff _

_And now I'm, _

_Breathing deeply _

_Walking backwards _

_Finding strength to call and ask her _

_Roller coaster, favourite ride? _

_Let me kiss you one last time _

_Make me promi…._

And then the bud fell from my ear as I went crashing to the floor, landing hard on my hand and spraining it. I hissed in pain as screechy cackling faded into the distance.

"Clary!" I deep voice called. I tried to push my self up and I saw Jace flinch and then falter as if he made to come over to me. He looked so confused, I shook my head slightly, as I pushed up, my hand gave out and I went crashing down to the floor, spilling the contents of my bag on the floor. Laughter echoed around the halls and I blocked it out as I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me up, setting me on my feet. I saw black hair flutter around as he collected my stuff.

"Thanks Seb" I smiled from the corner of my mouth.

"Anytime, and your late" he smirked at me. "You said half seven, and it's ten past eight"

"I completely forgot, I'm so sorry." I apologised "How about we talk on the way to the nurses office" I said, wincing as I rested my arm on my bag. He nodded, then took my book bag off me and told me to hold my wrist close to my chest. I nodded and we walked and talked.

"Listen, I have a cousin coming to school tomorrow, and, well, I don't want her to get pulled into the wrong crowds, you're the most down to earth person I know, the most un-fake, if that's even a words. So could you maybe, I don't know, take her under your wing." he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking uncomfortable.

"That's what the big news was?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah, that … and … um … I though, uh, maybe …" I stopped and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Maybe?" I prompted.

"Will you have coffee with me" he blurted. For someone so cute, it was cute to see a joke nervous around me, quite comforting actually. "I mean, just as friends" he amended, I smiled at him as we neared the nurses office. I turned to him and smiled.

"Sure, as friends" I kissed his cheek as he placed my bag on my other shoulder. I swear I saw him blush as I thanked him and then waved with my good hand and walked into the nurses office.

"Miss. Morgenstern, what can I do for you?" the plump old lady asked me.

"I sprained my wrist." was the only explanation I gave her, she knew I wasn't clumsy, she caught on and bandaged it up.

"I'd be careful of those feet in your way, tricky things to avoid" she winked at me. I nodded and gave a timid smile and then left. I saw Jace watch me all day, and even in gym when I couldn't do it, I jogged the track, well sprinted around it a couple times before I stopped to a walk and watched the players on the field. They were playing soccer and Simon was playing ref because he couldn't play soccer. I saw Sebastian look over and wave at me, then jog over and start to walk with me.

"Hey" he said when I didn't say anything.

"Hi" I nodded with a tight smile. I looked at my watch, then sneaked a peak at Jace, he was scowling at Sebastian. I looked away and then looked back at Seb. "Listen, I need to go, so, just point your cousin out tomorrow and I'll keep an eye on her. Bye" I waved with my good hand as I ran off, smiling softly at Jace as he smirked. I ran back to the changing rooms, not missing the glare I got off Simon either. I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to get changed. I saw Kaelie and ignored her.

"Aren't you going to say hi" she walked up to me and pushed me away from my locker. I clenched my jaw and squeezed my good hand.

_Don't hit the skank. Don't hit the skank! _I chanted over and over in my head.

"No" I said stiffly as I tried to get around her to my locker but she kept moving in front of me and blocking my path. I sighed in frustration. "I'm not going to hit you Kaelie" I glared.

"No, but I will" then a fist shot out past me and connected with her nose, the crunch was satisfying. I turned and smiled.

"Thanks Aline, you know you didn't have to." I said.

"I know, I've just been wanting to do that for a while, I did it for both of us." she squeezed my shoulder and walked off, I rolled Kaelie out of the way with my foot and started to get changed. when I was back in my jeans and sweater, I waved bye to her on the floor and walked off.

Art last, great. When I got there, since I could do any work, she made me go get a text book from the library and read about different artists. My phone beeped and I looked down, I had a text.

**You okay? - Jace x**

I smiled and looked at him over my shoulder, he smiled at me and I turned back to my phone.

**Yeah, I'm fine. Kaelie's nose might be broken, Aline rocks! =] - Clary x**

He chuckled a little loudly and I heard rapid typing.

**I'm glad your okay :D she disserved it! I like seeing you smile, it makes my day - Jace x**

**Thanks - Clary xx**

I smiled into the book and waited for the bell to ring. Since I couldn't drive home, Simon had to drive me home and then walk home, good! He didn't even sit with me at lunch, so I thought he disserved it**. **the rest of the day was normal, I did homework, I text Jace, Sebastian and I got an apology of Simon, I made my self dinner and sat at the empty dining room table, Luke was out on a date, not that I minded all the peace and quiet.

I decided to have a bath, I even lit a few candles and sunk into the bubbles. The stress just melted from me and I needed it. After being in there for a countless number of hours I heard the door slam. I sighed, getting out and drying off, I got dressed into the flannel pyjamas I had brought with me, throwing the towel and my clothes into the hamper. I padded into my bedroom, I turned all the lights off and lay down in bed, I was just about to drift off … when my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it with a very tiered hello.

"Hey beautiful" the melodic voice practically sang into my ear. "Did I wake you?"

"Five minutes later you would have, I was just dropping off" I said.

"Then I'd bid you good night my fair maiden. Sweet dreams, Ginger" I heard his soft chuckle as I hung up and drifted off silently to the dark abyss called sleep.

_**So this was mostly a filler to get the ball rolling for the next chapter where Sebastian's cousin comes into it. I'm not sure weather to create a new person or to have another character, let me know, the best description or reason will win and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you =] **_

_**Love you guys **_

_**Don't forget to review, they make me happy, and reviews are way better then Jace calling you beautiful. =]**_

_**Thanks guys **_

_**Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so the chapter where Sebastian's cousin comes into it =] so, I am dedicating this chapter to **_Ginger-with-a-soul98 _**who has given me countless idea's which I will be using by the way, and I am using a new character that will be all mine … but … I will be taking idea's off my reviews with what I should do with this new character. I am also dedicating this story to **_MegaxXxMonster _**because I am taking the traits of Jessamine and using them with the new character (who will not be reviled until you read the story) so Seb had an excuse for this new character to stay with Clary so they don't get into trouble.**_

**Oh and just to make things clear, no, Jace and Clary are still dating in secret=] **

_**Thanks to all the people who have stuck with me and I am hoping to get more then ten reviews for this story. **_

_**On with the show …**_

TEARS

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Clary's POV

So today was the day I would meet Sebastian's cousin, he didn't even indicate if it was a boy of a girl. What year they were in, how the hell was I going to handle someone if I didn't even know what they were like. I really hope it's a quite girl, someone soft, and delicate. Then again they wouldn't last five minutes if they were hanging around with me, Kaelie would chose them as a target, so I suppose they would have to be tough. I hope she's not prettier then me, that's all I need, someone distracting Jace from me.

Simon had said he would catch the bus to school, because even though he had apologised to me last night, saying we've been through too much for something so menial to tare us apart, but he was still angry at me from putting a boy in front of him, so I just went with it. That was the thing about Simon, if you just agreed with him, he forgave you faster, we'd be back to being best friends by the end of the day.

When I pulled in, Firework by Katy Perry came on

_Do you ever feel _

_Like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind _

_Wanting to start again _

_Do you ever feel _

_Feel so paper thin _

_Like a house of cards _

_One blow from caving in _

_Do you ever feel _

_All ready buried deep _

_Six feet under, screams_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

I was singing along quietly, with my eyes closed and in my own world when world when someone tapped on my window, I shot up and hit my knee on the steering wheel. I rubbed it and looked at my window to see Sebastian with an amused smiled on his face. I mock glared and turned the stereo off and then got out. We walked to the school doors in a weird silence when he finally talked.

"So, about coffee, I was thinking after school today? Unless your busy of course" he amended.

"Um, I'm not sure if I have a tutor session with Wayland, but if I haven't then I can do after school." I smiled a little at him and he grinned at me. I felt a little un easy about it, but rolled with it. When we walked in talking, Jace glared at Sebastian and then turned his back to us and carried on talking with his friends his head a little bent, like he was looking at something. My pocket vibrated and I shot a glance at Jace and he nodded down to my phone. I sighed and dug my phone from my pocket.

**What the hell you doing with Verlac? - Jace xx**

I sighed and looked at Sebastian who was talking to a guy with light brown hair and blonde highlights next to him. He was about the same height as Sebastian, maybe a little taller, not as muscular, but was lean, a little less then Jace I would say, but less scrawny then Simon. He had a strong jaw, a straight nose, a nice smile and one crystal blue eye and the other an evergreen colour that could look dark green under the right lighting. It sort of reminded me of the sky and land.

**He wants me to keep an eye on his cousin for him, so he doesn't fall into the wrong crowd, he saw me in my car and walked me in, nothing major - Clary xx**

I saw Jace relax and shoot me a smile over his shoulder. I looked at Sebastian.

"Hey Seb, I'm going to see if Wayland needs tutoring after school. If not we still on for coffee?" I asked, he nodded and I walked away, adjusting my bag and making sure to keep my wrist away from people since it was still sore. "Jace, can I speak to you for a minute, please?" I said, avoiding his three friends eyes. Carter, Marcus and Kevin were looking at me.

"First your ankle and now your wrist? Sounds like you need a person body guard to me Morgenstern" Carter smirked.

"Back off man, is not her fault Kaelie can't keep her hands to herself" Jace said. Carter grunted and turned and murmured something to Marcus and walked off to Sebastian who was watching. Jace ushered me off to a quiet corner in the halls and I leaned against the wall and he hovered in front of me with a hand on one side of my head.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hey" he whispered softly.

"So, I was wondering if we had a tutor session after school today?" I asked softly so the people passing by couldn't heat us.

"Um, no, I think that's tomorrow, and I was thinking maybe we could have another 'tutor session' on Thursday where we go to my house, and you can meet my brothers?" he smiled at me. I bit my lip and nodded, looking down nervously.

"Okay, I have to go meet Seb's cousin, so, I'll talk to you later?" I smiled at him. He nodded, and stepped back. "Bye" I said softly and brushed my hand across his as I walked past. He tickled my palm then turned back to his two friends that were weighting for him. I crossed my arms and walked past them looking at the floor, smiling to my self on the inside, since I couldn't smile about it on the outside.

I got to Sebastian and smiled at him.

"We good?" he asked. I nodded and Seb stepped back and the guy he was talking to stepped forward. His eyes met mind.

"Listen I'm in a rush, so my name is Kye, Kye Velarc. Your Clary Morgenstern right? Nice to meet you, I'd love to stay and chat with a beauty such as yourself, but I have places to be, I'll meet you here at dinner, bye" he kissed my hand and dashed off. I raised my eyebrow at Sebastian.

"He can be a little impatient … and rude … and self centred. But other then that he's a really nice person." he said, there was a minute of silence and then we both burst out laughing and I nearly tripped, but Sebastian caught me and helped me up. "So, I'll pick you up at about … six?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled, then the lesson bell went. "I'll talk to you later." I waved and rushed to put my bag in my locker, grabbing my English stuff and rushing into the class. Jace raised his eyebrow at me and I shook my head slightly. "Sorry" I said to the teacher and then sat in my seat. Since I had only grabbed a pen, I wrote a stupid little story all lesson about Demon Slayers and Vampires and Werewolves. Pfft, like any of that was real. I give my hat to who ever created it all in the first place, since they must have had some imagination to come up with something.

The rest of my lessons where boring, I doodled in Biology and Maths, taking the odd note on something I might need for finals. Then dinner came. Simon had been decent in Biology and Math. I finished my music and lyrics for my Music project and I let Simon look over it and he praised me on it. I smiled and then he got on with his work.

I showed the teacher and I could see Kye watching me, I smiled and waved him over. He hadn't gotten his stuff from his old school in California yet, but I was coming in next week so he was paired up with Maia, one of the quiet girls in our class.

"Well done Miss. Morgenstern, this is some amazing work" the teacher praised.

"Thanks" I smiled and took it back.

"Well done" Kye smiled and I nodded my head, he held out his hand and I gave him my work, his eyes skimming over my work and I saw him smile when he got to the end. "It's good" he grinned, showing perfect square white teeth.

"Thanks" I smiled back, then the bell went. We waited for Simon as Kye huffed impatiently. I rolled my eyes and Simon got closer and then we all walked to the canteen, where the boys got there food and then we went to the bleachers and we ate there, when we finished Kye looked out onto the field and saw the soccer boys and a couple of there friends playing soccer. I saw carter with an evil smile on his face, and then he kicked the ball, and it was coming flying at my face, before I could bat it away, Kye had caught it and kicked it back out, hitting Carter in the face, and me and Simon laughed.

"We're so keeping him" Simon whispered to me, and I nodded. I saw a scowl on Jace's face as he kicked Carter's foot as he walked to get the ball. I smiled to my self and got my phone out.

**Temper, temper - Clary xx**

I sent him, I saw him read it and then his head went back and the sound of his laughter echoed around the field. I smirked and turned to Simon.

Everything went down hill after that. Half way through gym when I was walking around the circuit, I saw Jace glaring at me, I frowned in confusion but kept my head down after that and carried on walking. Then in art, when I was reading through a text book, sent him three texts, each asking what was wrong, but he wouldn't say anything back. I sighed and carried on reading. When the final bell went, I stayed behind to talk to the teacher about catching up, and she said I could come in after school and dinner times. I agreed and took the book back then came back for my bag.

Jace was waiting there for me.

"Oh, so now you want to talk" I said under my breath then crouched and picked up my bag and straightened up.

"Your going on a date with Sebastian?" he demanded. No apology, he just came out right and said it.

"No, it's two friends having coffee, it's not a date, he just wanted to have coffee Jace" I said softly.

"Well that's not what he's telling everyone" he huffed, even though I could see he had calmed down a little.

"Well that's what it is, I'm not the type of girl to cheat, even if we are keeping things on the down low. He asked me yesterday, and I said I could if I had nothing going on. It's no big deal Jace" I said, leaning against the desk and not looking at him. "Look, if you don't want me to go …" I said softly.

"No" he sighed. "No, I don't rule your life, I can't control you, I just over reacted a little." he said, moving closer to me. I nodded slightly, and he took my good hand and picked it up and kissed my knuckles. I pushed back onto the desk, sitting on it and he did the same right next to me. "I'm sorry, I should have got your side before I decided to believe him." I nodded, agreeing with him and then he kissed my cheek and jumped down. "I have to go baby sit for my mom, some business trip she has to go shop for. Text me when you get home and I'll call you before you go to sleep." he pecked my lips and then left, I could still see the stiff set of his shoulders.

"Hey Jace?" he stopped and turned to me. "There's only been you, there's only ever going to be you, remember that" he smiled at me and the tension in his shoulders left and he walked out with a sort of skip in his step, it made me smile as I made my way out to my car. Wow, our first misunderstanding, and we handled it slightly okay. I wonder how he's going to handle me spending time with a guy who isn't Simon. I guess I'll find out later.

_**So that did you think, Kye? Like him, hate him, going to be an interesting character to have around. With both him and Sebastian flirting, and Simon and Jace getting jealous, Simon because we all know he loves Clary, and Jace because he wishes he could be those boys flirting with Clary in public. **_

_**Any questions, just ask. **_

_**Remember 10 reviews for this story, the sooner the reviews come, the sooner the next chapter comes up, and I know you all want to know what happens on Seb and Clary's date. **_

_**Loves, hugs and kisses **_

_**Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	14. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I know that my last chapter wasn't received by many or you couldn't read it saying the chapter didn't exist. I apologise and am up dating faster so you can read the 'Friend Date' as many of you are calling it. Even though Clary insists it's not a date. You'll get two POV's in here, Clary's and Sebastian's, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to read chapter 11 if you haven't all ready. And I think Jealous Jace is so HOT! **_

_**I thought I'd let you guys know that I'll be let out in a week or more, which is good news, but the bad news, I have tons of homework I need to do, so I might not be able to write. After about three weeks, because along with my homework I have to do, I also have exams to revise for. But after my exams, I'll write a chapter everyday and put it up. Scouts honour, even if I've never been one, it still means something ... right?**_

CHAPTER TWELVE

TEARS

Clary's POV

I had soaked in the bath for at least fifteen minutes in the bubble bath I had poured in to soften my skin and make it smooth. After I was relaxed enough, I got out and headed into my shower and quickly lathered the shampoo into my hair and washed my body in strawberry shower gel. It lathered and foamed and I smiled when the smell hit my nose. I shaved my legs and under my arms and then got out and wrapped a towel around my head and dried my body off, slipping my underwear on. Then walked out into my room and looked for what to wear.

I mean, this wasn't a date, date ... was it? NO! It was just two casual friends having a casual coffee, talking about casual stuff. Casual my ass! Who were we kidding, Sebastian liked me, anyone with two eyes and a brain cell could work that out. Maybe I could set him straight tonight, maybe I could make it clear to him that I only see him as a friend. As a brother ... maybe, we didn't want to push it. I was just getting people back in my life. All I needed was to push Seb away because I thought of him as more of a brother then how I thought of ... Jace.

Hmm, Jace. When would I start going on my dates with him, everyone had asked me and he was still biding his time. It kind of made me wonder if he was ever going to ask me, but the way he got protective today and jealous, there's something about when a guy get's all jealous, it's cute, attractive and dare I say sexy. Jace would argue saying he always looked sexy, no matter his mood. And I would have to agree. I mean, the way he frowns when he's frustrated, and the way his lips pucker when he concentrates. It was so damn cute you just wanted to kiss him, no matter what his mood. I loved it when he got possessive, because I'd never been anybodies girl before. I mean, I'd been a daughter, I'd been a sister and currently I'm a best friend. But I've never been someone's girlfriend, or never felt like I have anyway.

Yeah, I've dated, if dating counts as Simon's friends from the Dungeon's and Dragon's nights he has. They'd all been 'gamer geeks' as Jace would have called them, and yeah they were sweet people, except they believed in never giving a girl a kiss on the first date, and that's the only date I ever had with them. I would come up with some lame excuse that I had chicken-pox or a fever. Suffice to say, I had a fever a lot around that time. I gave up on searching for clothes at that moment and walked away from my closet and towel dried my hair, then blow dried it so it didn't frizz. It actually turned out nice for a change.

But I didn't want to look nice, I wanted to look casual. I bunched it all up on top of my head in a messy bun and then turned back to my undefeated closet. I narrowed my eyes and decided that I just needed to go through it, t-shirt by boring t-shirt. I picked out my ripped skinny jeans and shimmied into them, then flicked through my t-shirts, and I came across a black and white vest top with Guns 'N Roses lyrics to 'Sweet Child 'O Mine' on it. I smiled and pulled that out and then found a chequered white, black and blue button up short sleeve shirt to go over the top. I found white ballet flats in the back of my shoe draw and slipped them on. Yip, the casual approach. I mean, it was only coffee.

When I heard a knock on the door, I jumped a little. I looked at my watch. Five o'clock. He was either really early, or there was someone else at my door. I skipped down the steps and opened the door.

_Jace _

I sighed. "He doesn't pick me up until six" I said to his back. I heard him chuckle and then turn around.

"Good, which means I get at least half an hour with you before I have to go" he said, turning round and giving me a kiss with the door still open.

"Feeling a little daring with the door open, people could see us you know Mr. Wayland." I said when he pulled away and I put my hands on my hips, over his hands as he shut the door with his foot. Spinning me around and pinning me to the door. He lifted me by my hips and stepped closer, for some un-known reason; I wrapped my legs around him and rested my elbows on his shoulders so my hands flopped behind his back.

"I couldn't let you go on a 'date'" he spat the word "without me having you to myself first. I just couldn't allow it." He said, bringing me closer and burying his head in my shoulder. Taking deep and long breaths. "I like your t-shirt" he said. At least I think that's what he said; I couldn't hear some of it because it was muffled by my shoulder.

"Thanks" I said as I stroked his hair and ran my fingers through his locks, my nails scraping his scalp. "Want to go up to my room and listen to some music on my bad for half an hour. Just chill out a little?" I asked. He nodded and let me down. I twined my fingers with his and lead him to my room. I opened the door and Jace spun me round, picked me up and walked me to my bed, laying me down and then walking to my stereo, looking through my music and smiling when he found the right CD.

It was Savage Garden. I never took him for the Savage garden type, more Green Day. They had more guitars in it, and I know he liked to play the guitar from music class. We were the only two people playing the guitar; all the others had chosen other instruments.

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument _

_I believe we place are happy ness in other people's hands _

_I believe that junk food tastes so good, because it's bad for you_

_I believe you parents did the best job they knew how to do._

I sang along to the lyrics as Jace crawled up the bad and lay down next to me, pulling me into his side and resting my head on his shoulder, I could hear his hear beat, even though my ear was no wear near the pulse. I could feel my breathing matching his, like we were trying to synchronize ourselves. Like we were becoming one.

_I believe in karma, what you give is what you get returned _

_I believe you can't appreciate real love, 'till you've been burned_

_I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side_

_I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

_I believe forgiveness is the key to your own happiness_

_I believe wedding bliss negates the need to be undress _

_I believe that God does not endorse TV of vandalises_

_I believe that love surviving death into eternity_

Then the chorus stared over again and he hummed along and it vibrated against my ear. I smiled. This is what being a real couple is all about. Just lying here, not having the need to speak, or say anything. But just being able to have a conversation just by being silent, or by the look in his eyes. I looked up at Jace in that moment and he was watching me. I smiled at him. I flipped onto my stomach and put my hands under my chin and we looked at him as other songs played in the background.

"I've never been in your bedroom before" he finally said, but he never looked away from me. I had a feeling he'd taken in all that he needed to get to know the person I was. He didn't need to look at the paintings on my walls that my mother had done, with dancers in various positions, or of me as a baby on my back wrapped in my pink blanket that was still in the bottom of my closet in a box full of my baby stuff. Or of my brother Jonathon's crumpled up sweater in the corner of my room by my desk. Or of my father's dinner jacket that was visible in my open closet that he wore every Sunday to dinner that was in a thin plastic bag, just to keep his smell there. Or the fact that half of the CD's on my shelf weren't mine and that was obvious by the "Toby's Property" that was wrote in thick black marker on the side, the same way mine had white sticky notes with Clary on it in gold gel pen. Jonathon hadn't had much music, and I hadn't liked it, but it was in a box under my bed, because I didn't want to throw them away.

"There's a first time for everything" I smiled at him.

"You're so simplistic yet complicates all at the same time. I love finding out new things about you." He smiled. The tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I smiled into his hand. I looked at the clock.

"Shit, it's nearly six, we've been here for an hour!" I said, we both scrambled off the bed and ran down the stairs. I was about to push him out the door when Sebastian was there about to knock. We all paused and then it hit me. "So that's basically all you had to do. You had it right anyway, but the order was wrong" I smiled at Jace.

"Oh right! I get it know, thanks, Ginger" he smiled.

"No problem, Blondie" I winked. When he was past Sebastian, he turned to me.

"_Be Careful_" he mouthed with a sad look in his eye. I got my phone out, saying I had to text Luke saying we were going out, even though I'd left a note in the kitchen.

**Only you Jace, remember that – Clary xxx**

He got onto his bike as I closed the door behind me. My pocket vibrated and I flipped it open and looked at it. I saw him put his helmet on.

**I know, same applies ;) – Jace xxx**

I smiled at that and looked at Sebastian and nodded my head at his car as Jace revved his bike and wheel spun out of there, looking hot as hell in just his t-shirt and Jeans and boots.

Sebastian's POV

I was just about to knock on Clary's door and Jace was there asking for help on his project, when he said he didn't need it. He's after something, and I didn't know what, but I will. I narrowed my eyes as he sped away, doing a fancy wheel spin, trying to impress her. He may be a friend, but he would do anything to get a girl and I dread to think what he would do to get Clary.

"So, what did you think of Kye?" I asked, neutral territory as I opened her door and ushered her in. She looked nice. I had gone with something simple too, not to impose on a first date. Jeans and a Graphic t-shirt with some bad on it.

"He's okay I guess. A little, what's the word I'm looking for ..." she said.

"Hyperactive?" I said.

"YES!" she said. "I mean, he has good aim, and when he hit Carter in the face, I laughed so hard, I nearly fell of the bleachers." She admitted.

"Yeah, he's a little competitive too; he hates it when others win."

"I never would have noticed" she said sarcastically. I chucked and she laughed along as we got to the little coffee shop called _Cafe Noir _and led her in. They were having an act in tonight; she was supposed to be good.

We ordered out coffee and sat in two comfy chairs that where opposite each other. When the act came on stage and started to strum her guitar, you could tell Clary was listening intently by the little movements she made.

She held her coffee in both hands. She slouched a little and she rested her head back and tilted it to the side a little. She had a look in her eye, a relaxed look I hadn't seen since her brothers where alive. She had a twinkle in her eye, but she'd had that twinkle in her eyes since she had come back to school just after winter and it had stayed, which I was glad off. She's had too much happen to her in such a short amount of time, so much for such a little person. She looked at her phone a few times and her eyes shone when she read whatever was on the screen. That was her business, not mine, so I wasn't even going to ask who it was.

I turned to the person playing and we both listened.

"Don't you love it? When an artist becomes so engrossed in her work that she's no longer playing for the crowd, but for herself? Like she needs that one song to make her happy, to fulfil her day. That she could make others feel like that? Where someone just hears that right song and all their troubles go away? I want to be able to do that" Clary whispered to me.

"Makes you feel like your apart of something bigger then what you can see" I said.

"Exactly" she whispered. I smiled, I understood her in that moment. She just wanted to be heard, to make a difference. And that sparkle in her eye, it grew.

The rest of the night was spent listening to artist and nothing else, but even when nothing was said, I could tell she was at peace. She had that look on her face, like it said she was home.

By the end of the night, she was on her fifth cup of coffee and third double chocolate chip cookie. When she finished that, she yawned. I smiled and took her home, we said good night and I leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped me.

"Sebastian ... listen, tonight was really ... great. But I only see you as a friend. I mean, you've looked out for me, almost as long as my real brothers did, and I don't want to upset that friendship. I like you, but only as a friend. You're ..."

"Like a brother to you? Yeah, I get it Clary" I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more" I bowed my head.

"I'm not. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend, then we date, I screw it up somehow and then we don't talk ever again. It's better this way. I promise." Then she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and then took a step back.

"You'll always be more than a friend to me Clary" I said softly.

"I know ... I'm sorry I just don't feel the same" she actually looked sad.

"Goodnight" I said, kissing her hand and then returning to my car.

Clary's POV

I'd thought of Jace all night, texted him a few times when I was listening to the music, when I was talking to Sebastian, I felt like he was saying those things because it was what I had wanted to here, not because it was what he really though. If it had been with Jace, he probably would have told me to shut up and enjoy the music, not babble on and we would have talked about it later. About our favourite bits. I felt like I was the one mainly talking and all he was doing was going along with me. I hated that. But I did love the cafe, and the music, and the coffee wasn't bad either. I needed to learn how to make cookies, maybe I could get Jace to help me and we could have a cookie dough fight.

The thought made me laugh. I walked up my stairs and stripped, throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper pulled a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms out and slipping into them. I yawned, even after all the coffee I had consumed. I sat on my bed and my phone vibrated again. My hand shot out and flipped it open.

"Hey beautiful" his voice said, it didn't have the normal smoothness to it, but it was still warm and comforting.

"Hi handsome" I said.

"So how was your night?" he asked reluctantly.

"You ever have the feeling people only say what you want to hear? Well that's what tonight was like. It was like he was pre-programmed, to say and agree to everything I said. But apart from Sebastian being there, it was lovely. The person that played there tonight; she breathe taking. It was like she took me into a dream world of mine own, but I was still conscious to witness it all. I just wish you had been there to witness it with me" I said a little sadly.

"Yeah, I do too. I'm glad you had a good time though, the way you talk about stuff when you get compassionate, it's mesmerising Clary. You draw people in, and make them want to experience everything just the way you did. It one of things I like most about you." He said. I tried to stifle a yawn, but he caught it and chuckled.

"Sweet Dreams, Ginger" he said softly, his voice was back to normal. Smooth, soft and warm. Just the right tempo to send a pleasurable shiver down your back.

"Night Blondie" I yawned and hung up, turning my lap off and going to sleep, drifting off and dreaming of blonde boys and red headed girls who just existed to exist.

_**So, it's the end of chapter 12, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Sad? Terrible? Stop writing for the love of good? Up Date as soon as Yesterday? Let me know, because I need reviews, being in hospital, there all that's keeping me smile and stay sane right now. **_

_**Loves, hugs and kisses.**_

_**Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**P.S. reviews are way way way better then a 'friendly date' with Sebastian**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**Okay, so we all liked the last Chapter? I'm glad! We're on 150+ reviews people! And it's all thanks to you! :D okay, so I'm going to be editing after this chapter, going through all my chapters, correcting all the mistakes that you people keeps telling me I need to fix! So just to get more reviews and to keep you guys happy, that's what I'm going to do, after all, I have some time haha. **_

_**so, I hope you like my last chapter for a while, if any of you want to help, I'd be grateful, edit and email them to me, my email address in on my Profile. :D **_

_**your all amazing, and especially my Best Friend and Twilight Fanatic Friend Katherine, (wiccanvampire17) and at this moment she's writing some pretty awesome stories, two twilight ones (Bella and Edward) called 'Stutter' and (Bella and Demetri) called 'All's Fair When Love Is War' and there both amazing!**_

_**I thought I owed it to her since she's the most amazing person I know and an amazing writer, there in the lift off process right now, but I'm sure if she gets more reviews then she'll up date faster, but you have to be patient because we're both revising for our exams :D but there amazing and your missing out if you don't read them!**_

_**Chapter 13, unlucky for some, but it's my lucky number, so I decided to make it Clary's best chapter too.**_

_**On with the show...**_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

TEARS

CLARY'S POV

When I woke up after my date, I thought it was going to be awkward at school; turns out I didn't need to worry, because everything went back to normal, we went back to being friends and he was okay with me rejecting him. What guy is okay with rejection? Unless he was going to just play a jock on me. I didn't care. Jace could so kick his ass.

School was okay yesterday I suppose; it was the everyday ritual, which made it boring. But other than that, it was fine. I helped Jace out after school and then we made out for a while. When it was time to go, he walked me to the door and kissed me good night before waving out of his living room window and then I went home.

Which was what left me here; standing in front of my wardrobe, looking over my clothing options, for the second time this week! And I hated it. I finally settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a Black t -shirt and a zip up sweat shirt. I blew dried my hair and it fell in loose curls down my back. Jace would be picking me up in a couple minutes, no doubt he'd come early. And as if to prove my point he knocked on my door a couple seconds later. I texted a quick 'come in' to him then put my hair dryer away. I grabbed my boy shorts, bra and Black t-shirt and escaped into my bath room as my bedroom door opened. I dressed into my underwear and stepped out of my room.

A low whistle came from my bed and I looked over my shoulder and saw Jace, his back against the head bored, hands behind his head and feet crossed at the ankle on my bed. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at him then turned back and grabbed my jeans. I stepped into them and was doing the button up when he came up behind me, resting his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder. When I'd finished doing my trousers up, he slid his hands round and crossed over my stomach. I laced my fingers with his and rested my head onto his.

"We look pretty good together huh?" he said softly.

"What, the fact were complete opposites? You're beautiful, I'm not. You're sort of perfect in every single way. The only thing I have going for me is my intelligence, of maybe my music skills. I'm ..."

"You may not be perfect, but you're perfect for me. You may not be the obvious beautiful. But you're my kind of beautiful. It's not the obvious beauty boys go for, no matter what we tell you. We always go for the hidden beauty. The beauty that's in here" he said, placing out joint hand over my heart. He stood up more straight and rested his head on top of mine. "I think your gorgeous, and that, if Izzy was here right now, you'd be the best of friends." He smiled.

"I'd like to say the same about my parents, but I have a feeling my mom wouldn't like you very much, for taking her little girl from her, and my dad would try and convince me that you were trying to corrupt me. My brothers you probably knew; probably got on with because they were a lot like you. Toby could be so sweet some times, and then annoying at others. And Jonathon, he was so great at soccer. He was doing it in college, and he loved it. Wanted to go pro." A single tear slipped out and slashed on my hand.

I laughed nervously and shock his hands free then wiped it away, then covering my face. His hands slid up and pealed mine away.

"It's okay to cry you know?" he said. "I spent years thinking it made you weak, because it was how I was taught. How I was brought up. But, when I saw you, the day of your parents funeral, and you were crying, any time I'd see you out you'd look like you were about to burst into tears. And then, I finally got it. They don't make you weak, if anything they make you stronger. They wash away all the hurt, and the pain and the suffering you go through; all the things that make you weak. And they make you strong again. I mean, look how strong you've been in school; putting up with people when they talked about you behind your back. I respected you more then, and more now, then anyone, aver before in my entire life. It made me realise its okay to be sad, and its okay to cry. Because people like us bounce back and are stronger for it" He kissed my cheek that the tear had run over and it made me smiled.

"How come you can be so insightful one minute and then completely arrogant the next?" I asked.

"It's just how I roll babe" he winked, and I giggled. "Because I wouldn't be me without any of the characteristics that make me; being an ass and being arrogant are just some of my greater qualities."

I laughed and he lightly tapped my hips and then grabbed my sweater, holding it out for me to slip into. Such the gentleman, I thought to myself.

"We ready?" he asked as he reached around and zipped up my jacket, ending at my stomach so little was done up but he had an excuse to touch me. I nodded and turned my head to kiss his cheek. "Let's go then. I have a picnic in my bedroom with our name on it, and a film just waiting to be played before we meet my brothers." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. We trampled down the stairs and out the door to his bike.

We were at his house in fifteen minutes since he decided to stick to the speed limit for a change. I was clinging to his back, even if he was sticking to the limit, it didn't mean I didn't like having the excuse of holding on tight. (Who wouldn't? I mean, it was Jace Wayland!)

I reluctantly got off the back of his bike and walked up the front of his steps as he opened the door for me, taking my hand and leading me up stairs. When we got there, I smiled. The lights where a little lower then bright, and there was a picnic spread out on his bed. I smiled, kicking my ballet flats off and padding over there and crossing my legs as we sat down to watch ... The Fast and The Furious, it had everything, cars for the boys, sexy men for the girls, sexy girls for the boys, and even more sexy men for the guys.

Whoever Paul Walker played was gorgeous. I mean, I was too busy watching the men to catch the plot, I knew it was about really sexy men, and racing, and cars. But that's my knowledge of it, because I kept getting distracted by all the sexy men. I ate, and when I'd finished eating, Jace shifted the blanket onto the floor and then pulled me back and propped the pillows up. I ended up lying on his chest and he had one hand behind his head and the other on my hip with a packet of popcorn in reaching distance.

Then I heard the door going down stairs.

"Max! Wash up first!" I deep voice shouted through the house. "Jace, dinner in five" he shouted up the stairs.

"Had food!" he yelled back, the vibration through his chest made me giggle and then he had a look in his eye.

"NO!" I said to him and as soon as the smile came on my lips, he had me pinned under him and he was tickling me, I was laughing so hard that I snorted. He stopped and raised his eyebrow at me. Then we both broke out into laughter and he carried on tickling me. I laughed harder than I thought possible, in the end I started to cough and he got off me and started to rub my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked soothingly. I nodded and he smiled. Kissing my cheek.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" said a deep voice. I looked up started and stared with wide eyes, before I caught myself.

"I'm Clary, Clary Morgenstern" I said.

"Toby's sister" he said sadly. I just nodded, he was probably the same age as Toby is ... would have been, I mentally corrected. "Yeah, he had a way of making the good come out in people as well" he strode forward and offered his hand. "Alec Lightwood." He said; it was that moment my jaw went slack.

I felt Jace brush the underside of my face and closed my mouth. I just stared at Alec, then I stood up and I was torn between slapping him or hugging him. I went for the later. I pulled him in close and squeezed him tightly. He was slightly startled but then hugged me back.

"He really loved you" I whispered so low that Jace wouldn't know who we were on about. He pulled back and looked at me for a minute, before nodding and pulling me back in. I wrapped my arms around his waist and the nest thing I knew, a little voice was saying.

"Alec, stop stealing Jace's girlfriend!" then walk off, I laughed and pulled away and then I looked down to the floor and then my hand was like lightening, because I slapped him across the face so hard his head snapped to the side.

"That was for breaking his heart!" I said. Then stood back and crossed my arms.

"What's going on?" Jace asked.

"You may not be gat Alec, but that doesn't mean you had to shoot him down like that, you can't help who you like or even love, and the way you said no to him, he was heartbroken for far too long. You may have had your reasons, but I don't give a damn. You're no better than the rest of them." I huffed.

"Sorry" he muttered and then walked out of the room.

"Your brother was gay?" I just nodded. "I didn't know"

"Not many people did, he was pretty good at flirting with girls to make him look straight, and he always wanted to be an actor" I laughed softly.

"Well, since you already know Alec, I guess Max is next on the list. C'mon, he's been dying to meet you ever since I told him about you" he said.

"You told your little brother about me?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Sure, I tell Max everything" he smiled at me, and then we went to meet his little brother. "He's my best friends" he told me, like he was correcting what I'd just said in my head. I smiled and nodded then bit my lip. What if he didn't like me?

Jace's POV

I would have been lying if I said I wasn't jealous when Clary went on her date with Sebastian on Tuesday. But she told me they were just friends, and even if I didn't trust Seb, I trusted Clary. Turns out it had been all for nothing, because when she turned him down, they went back to being friends. I could see the plan forming in his head though, he would make it seem like he was stepping back, when in theory, he was really giving her space to make her think she needed him. He would probably date someone to make her jealous when in general, she'd be happy for him for getting over her.

And seeing her in a tight black t-shirt and dark blue boy short, I was just glad she was comfortable for her to be in her underwear with me in the room. She was the most beautiful thing I had laid my eyes on, ever! The way her hair feel, and the way the t-shirt hugged her, it gave her curves she never showed off. I knew she wanted to make a good impression on my brothers, but she didn't need to bother, if I liked her, they would. Well, I only cared what Max thought. I never talk to Alec much, unless it was about TV or Sports.

The picnic had been awesome and then curling up on my bed, with her lying on my chest to get comfy and sharing a bag of popcorn. I heard my brothers come home and then I started to panic, but she seemed at ease. She giggled when I called out we'd had food. So I tickled her until she started to have a coughing fit, after she snorted which I found cute. I went back to caring about her, soothing her and calming her down enough so she could get her breathing under control.

The Alec came in and they introduced there selves, and it totally surprised me she hugged him, and it shocked me even more when he hugged her back; he nodded to something she said and pulled her back in. When she pulled away, she looked at the floor and then like a whip, she slapped him with such force, it made his head snap to the side.

What's going on?" I asked.

"You may not be gat Alec, but that doesn't mean you had to shoot him down like that, you can't help who you like or even love, and the way you said no to him, he was heartbroken for far too long. You may have had your reasons, but I don't give a damn. You're no better than the rest of them." she huffed.

"Sorry" he muttered and then walked out of the room.

"Your brother was gay?" she just nodded. "I didn't know" I told her, a little shocked.

"Not many people did, he was pretty good at flirting with girls to make him look straight, and he always wanted to be an actor" she laughed softly.

"Well, since you already know Alec, I guess Max is next on the list. C'mon, he's been dying to meet you ever since I told him about you" I said.

"You told your little brother about me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure, I tell Max everything" I smiled at her, and then we went to meet my little brother. "He's my best friends" I told her, I felt like I had to tell her, it was important to me. I really hoped he likes her, she was geek enough and into all the comic book stuff, I admit she didn't know I liked comic, and it was staying that way.

We made our way down stairs and when we walked into the kitchen, Alec was setting out food for him and Max and I dragged Clary over to the fridge and we looked for a drink. I handed her a bottle of water and grabbed one for myself. Max came stumbling into the kitchen and to his food when he saw Clary. And Blushed! He looked so adorable. She bent at her knees and held her hand out.

"I'm Clary" she said softly.

"Jace's girlfriend" he nodded. "I know, he told me all about you, but he never said you were this pretty, he just said beautiful, but that's a bit of an understatement. I'm Max, and Jace is my Hero!" he said.

"My brothers were my hero's too; they always stood up for me. They would always read me a comic before I went to sleep, or if there was a thunder storm Jonathon would always read a Batman comic, it was a tradition we had." She smiled sadly to him.

"You brother would read to you too! That's what Jace does! But we just sit there and roast marshmallows in the fire if there was a thunderstorm and he would make up a story, but it would always end with the little boy growing up, and living happily ever after. You should join us next time!" he beamed at her. She nodded to him and he hugged her around the neck and then went to eat his food.

I pulled Clary into the living room and turned the TV on and pulled the X-Box out.

"You any good at Guitar Hero?" I asked.

"Good? Pfft, you're looking at the reigning champion" she said and took the guitar out of my hand and set it all up, she was on Master and I went onto the same level. She picked 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot'

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_That's okay; let's see how you do it_

_Put up your ducks let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away _

Her hand was flying up and down the neck of the guitar and she didn't even look like she was trying and she was winning. I tried to catch up, but she still won, and there was something about a girl beating you on an X-Box game that was so ... wrong! But she made it look downright sexy and right. Then max came bombing into the living room.

"My turn!" he yelled and bumped me out of the way so he could play Clary. It was sweet when I watched her mess up, just so he could win. She even sat level with him and he stepped in front of her a couple of times, where they both lost time because she had to move him. But Max won in the end. "Thanks" he finally said to her.

"What for?" she asked, puzzled.

"For letting me win, Jace never lets me win. He said if I can't win on my own where does the satisfaction come from?" Max rolled his eyes.

"In beating someone older then you" she replied without thinking.

"That's what I say!" Max exclaimed. They high fived and then chatted through the night and she caught me looking at her at one point and ducked her head and blushed; then carried on talking with Max. Alec and I linked up another game and played that over their heads, but I kept getting distracted as they talked about everything, from movies (she loved watching James Bond, the one's with Daniel Craig in them, even though he 'looked fitter in Tomb Raider' her words not mine), to comics (the Batman or Spiderman series because they were her brother's favourites), to TV shows (One Tree Hill, True Bloods or 90210), to computer games (she liked Sims 3) to bored games (she was awesome at monopoly) I found out more in those two hours where they talked then I ever knew.

I think she finally noticed the time and then apologised to Max, it was his bed time anyway. So he played the sweet card and asked her to sit in on the reading that we do every night so he can drop off to sleep. She gave in, as he knew she would and he ran up to get ready. She chuckled as I helped her up off the floor. Then I threw an arm over her shoulder as we walked up the stairs slowly.

When we walked into his room, the night light was on and he handed me the comic as he slid under the sheets. He patted both sides of his bed and we got on. She climbed over and fitted into the little gap he had left for her. We all sat up and he tucked himself into Clary as I read. My voice slowly lulled him to sleep and he finally dropped off, sleeping on Clary's leg. She lifted him gently and I got off the bed softly; then put the comic away. I walked back to the bed and lifted her so she wouldn't have to shake the bed trying to get off.

We walked back into my room and got her shoes and then we walked down to the door and I ushered her out, and I walked her over to my bike. The ride home wasn't long, faster than over here, but that may have been because I broke a few traffic laws to get her home in time. When I pulled up to her house, she got off and kissed my cheek when I took my helmet off. When she went to walk off, I pulled her back to me and bent her backwards over my bike and kissed her on the lips.

"Night beautiful" I whispered as my lips ghosted down her jaw and then I let her go, with a quick slap on the butt. She looked over her shoulder after a quick little cute jump she did; then got into her house. I waited a couple of minutes and watched as her bedroom light came on, then I slid my helmet back on and skidded the back wheel in an arc and gunned it down her drive.

When I got home, I showered and slipped into pyjama bottoms, and looked at the clock, then picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hey Beautiful" I said down the phone, he soft chuckle faded as we started out nightly chat, then I let her sleep as I hummed and sang down the phone.

_**So ... what did you guys think? She met the family! Well, she met Jace's brothers, and your got to hear the "Hey Beautiful" from Jace's POV! This is one of my longest Chapters, so I expect quite a few reviews, the doctor said there helping me get better! And the faster I get better, the more I can write!**_

_**So review please! :D**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Loves, hugs and kisses **_

_**Lauren **_

_**Reviews are as good as having Jace read to you at night :D**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**As promised to FreakingOutGirl, this is not a chapter, just a filler :D so I hope you enjoy and happy reading! **_

TEARS

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Jace's POV

It was a Friday, and if I was honest I couldn't be bothered to go out, so I stayed in. I needed to have a chat with Alec anyway. Clear the ait, that, and I really wanted to know what was behind Clary's slap that has made him so quiet lately. He was in his room as far as I knew. I looked for Max and he was nowhere to be found, so he was either asleep under the dining table again (happens more times than you think) or he was in his room playing with his Lego. The first one is most likely though. I checked under the table and sighed, there he was, hugging one of Izzy's stuffed toys. I moved the chairs out of the way and reached in and pulled him up.

I walked him up to his room and changed him into his pyjamas then tucked him into bed with the teddy. Then I walked down the hall and stood by Alec's door, it was slightly ajar from the frame, so I watched him for a while.

"... Know ... yeah ... okay ... yeah I know I need to tell them soon. I just don't want him to judge me ... No, his girlfriend already knows, okay ... I'll talk to you soon ... okay, I love you too ... yep, bye." Then he hung up and I watched him.

He sighed and leaned forward on his knees. His face falling into his hands and his shoulders hunched. He was in a muscle back top and sweat pants. And he looked tense and about to burst into tears, and I had never seen Alec cry, not when his dog died when he was 11, not when his own sister died for Christ sake! So what could be so traumatic that it would make him want to cry now?

I knocked on the door and he glanced up at me, his eyes dancing behind me and then going to my eyes. His were glistening with unshed tears and I couldn't take the suspension any more.

"So, what was yesterday all about?" I asked as I stepped into his room and sat next to him on his bed.

"What was what about?" he asked.

"Come on Alec, you know what I'm on about, the whole 'Clary-slap-across-the-face' thing?" I said.

"Oh that" was all he said in a monotone, like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, _that_" I said.

He sighed and then looked at me. "Okay, the whole 'Clary-slap-across-the-face' thing was because when I was a junior in high school, I fancied her brother." He said simply.

"So ... you're saying that you're gay?" I said slowly, as I tried to process my own words.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, I'm saying that since I was thirteen years old, I've like boys, I tried to like girls, hell, bet Clary didn't tell you that I used to flirt with her when she was a freshman did she? She probably can't remember, or chose to forget it when the week after I started flirting with her brother, right in front of her. Probably not the best self esteem booster I think of. I liked Jonathon at first, but he was as straight as they came, but Toby ... no, Toby was always the quiet one, the observant one, I'd been watching him even when I was flirting with his sister, he was adopted into their family, like you were into ours. So we started to sneak around, did you know he was my first kiss. Clary did, he told Clary everything because she wouldn't judge him, even though I knew she'd had a crush on me. As soon as Toby told her who he was seeing in private, that crush went out with a sizzle. She knew what I had done, and what shocked me the most was, she didn't blame me. Not that I knew of. So it went on for a year, or more, we started to fool around, do things, then it got serious when we got to our senior year. Right before his graduation, he told me he loved me, and within ten seconds I'd broke it off and walked away. I hadn't been looking for love, just a good time." he admitted (**A/N: in this story, Jace and Clary are 17, Alec is 18 and Toby and Jonathon are 19, so when Clary + Jace where freshman, Alec was a sophomore and Toby and Jonathon were juniors, does that make sense?**)

"So, you used both of them?" I said, a little scornfully.

"What? Like you are any better? Like you have used girl after girl since you were a freshman, at least I learnt from my first mistake Jace, don't try and get all high and mighty on me, you've got what? 5 months with Clary, and then what? What are you going to do then Jace? I'm sure Clary knows where she's going to college, have you even talked about it? I mean, you haven't even told the school, how do you expect to have a 'relationship' with someone when you can't even tell your friends?" Alec said.

"They wouldn't understand" I muttered.

"So what? Do your friends have to understand every aspect of your life? Because if they judge you on a decision like the girls you date, are they really your friends? Or are they using you to get what they want? They're only friends with you to make their way up the food chain, because if they weren't good at soccer and a good suck up to you, then they'd be nothing, just like all the other people you walk past every day and pay no attention to. Just like who Clary used to be before her family died and became this talk of the school. You need to take control of your life before it takes control of you and your so called friends start making your decisions." Alec said.

"Fine, I'll do you a deal. You tell mom and dad about your boyfriend, and I'll tell the school about me and Clary" I bargained.

He looked at me, and he had a look in his eye as if to ask me how the hell did I know about his boyfriend, I just gave him a smirk and stood from the bed, crossing my arms over my chest. Looking down on him, showing him I was the bigger man and taking the first step. Then he stood as well, with his arms lose at his side. He was a few inches taller than me, but that didn't stop him from feeling small at that moment, before he puffed out his cheat and stuck out his hand.

"Deal" was all he said. We shook on it and then I walked out of his room. Then it hit me, this whole thing just got whole lot more real.

_**So, you like ... I hope it helped with some of the questions that have gone un answered and I hope you like it, review! :D and the next chapter should be up tomorrow after I update my other story ... Hybrid, only 3 chapters so far, but it's a Bella/Paul fic, read if you want, but please review! :D**_

_**Loves, hugs and kissed **_

_**Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Chapter 15

**Okay, you guys wanted jealous Clary, so I'm going to give you a jealous Clary, my Laptop broke so I'm doing this of my phone, so please excuse all the spelling mistakes and why it'll be so short, but I've got an idea and it'll even be in Jace's POV :) I hope you enjoy and again, I'm sorry it's taken so long and that it's so short :)**

Jace's POV!

I was lying in bed and then someone knocked on my door, I sighed, it was probably Alec, or Max wanting me to read one of those Chinese comics. I got up and opened the door and Sebastian was there and smiling at me.

"Get you're crap together, we're going out, we've got dates and everything, so hurry up and throw a shirt on with those jeans" he said, then went down stairs and I could hear Carter, Marcus and Kevin down stairs, talking with Alec.

I slammed my door and walked over to my closet and pulled a grey t-shirt on and some sneakers then grabbed my leather jacket of the back of the door and my wallet and the keys to the house, don't want to be locked out ... Again.

I jogged down stairs and the guys were on the sofa, we were probably taking Marcus and Seb's car's.

"We're meeting the girls there" then we left, I got my phone out and text Clary.

_**Hey, how are you? I miss you - J xx**_

I smiled and put my phone away, and it took ten minutes to get to there. We got out of the two cars and we saw the five girls.

"Jace, this is Melissa, Cassidy, Jodie, Nicole and Louise. Louise is you're date, be nice and none of that I'm not dating BS okay Jace, you need this man, get back to your old ways, no arguing" Carter said and slapped me on my back, as a blonde in a mini skirt and barely there pink top and high heels walked to me. She had way too much make-up on and the perfume was all wrong.

"Hi" she purred, her voice was raspy like she smoked, and it was no were near as sexy as Clary's was, and she still hadn't text me back. I checked my phone, just in case I missed the text. Nope, still no reply, I sighed and Louise clung to my arm and smiling at me, I shot her a grin, and we went into the film.

The lights when out and Louise moved closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder, a few people came in late and sat behind us, they whispered for a couple minutes then went quiet. It was funny, I laughed, and call me cliche but I would have preferred it to be with Clary then this bimbo, and I was thinking that all the way through the film.

When we walked out she threw my arm over her shoulder and then held my hand, we were about to walk out when my phone vibrated.

_**I'm upset, and obviously not that much - C **_

I frowned and asked her what she was on about, she told me to turn around. I spun and there she was, tears in her eyes and then she faked a smile at Simon and they walked out, he glared at me when they walked past and then Louise started wining, I looked down at her and then shrugged my arm off her and walked away, I didn't even wait for the guys, I just walked.

It took me 45 minutes to get home and then I jumped on my bike. I tore off to her house and I saw her in her living room with Simon, she was pacing the front room and it thundered, then the rain started, I watched through the window, as she waved her arms around her head and she had tears streaking down her cheeks.

I couldn't hear her, but she seemed angry and upset, and it was all my fault. I saw her and she looked like she was about to kill. She looked lethal, and hot as hell!

Hours went past and I stayed by the window, getting wet and probably catching a cold, but I saw her fall asleep, then I decided I had to make it up to her, so I got my phone out and made a call.

**Clary's POV!**

Simon shook me awake on the sofa, I had fallen asleep and had the afghan over me, I yawned and looked around, it was still raining but the sun had started to come out. Last night was the first night Jace hadn't called me so I could go to sleep, and I realized I hated it. I didn't like not being with him.

I looked around and noticed a vase of red roses, over flowing from the vase and there was a card attached to it.

_**Clary, **_

_**I'm sorry, I just need you to know that she meant nothing to me, all the way through that film, I kept thinking, damn, I wish this was Clary, I wish I had her in my arms right now. **_

_**I watched you last night and I saw a fire that made you shine, I've only ever seen that spark when you were showing me what to do on my English, and it was what made me like you.**_

_**You're so smart, and it's a breath of fresh air from all the others girls and clones in school, you're special, and I just wanted to say sorry, and I may have caught a cold watching you last night, but it was worth it.**_

_**-Jace xx**_

Reading that, it made me want to melt. I wiped my eyes and simon hugged me, and kissed my hair line. I smiled at him and then looked at my phone, when I saw his last night, my heart started to crack. And now, it was slowly started to mend, the cracks disappearing the more I read the note.

It was so Jace. I turned it over, and there was more.

_**Let me make it up to you, so I can screw it up and then make it up to you over, because last night was the worst night of my life, and I never get to say "Hey Beautiful" **_

_**So I'm changing it slightly and I'm going to say, "Good morning Beautiful, and have a great day with the nerd, and I'll see you monday, first lesson?" **_

You had to give it to Jace, he didn't do things half way, so I got my phone out and sent him a simple "Yes" with a kiss. He was far from forgive, and that slut had better stay away from me, before I make her hair into a wig. But I at lease owed it to him to explain, right?

_**So ... What do you think? Let me know please! Thanks guys :) lots a love :D xx**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Okay, so the last chapter wasn't my best, and I'm seriously contemplating whether to make this story an M, because a scene has been running through my head, and it's either that, or do an outtake for it and leave the rating as T? Let me know :) **_

_**On with the show!**_

_**TEARS**_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**CLARY'S POV**_

As soon as he said "see you monday" I wanted to prove him wrong, so I called a cab for Simon and got in my car. It was still poring down and I was in last nights clothes, but at that moment, I didn't care. My white vest top was slightly crinkled and my jeans were the same, and my white ballet flats had seen better days.

I drove and was leaning slightly forward in the seat to see better in the rain, when I though everything was going according to plan, my car starts to sputter and blue smoke starts coming out the back. I didn't know much about cars, but one thing I did know, Blue smoke was not good, always a sign that was linking to your engine.

I sighed and pulled it over with it's last breath. To this I just had to throw a tantrum, I checked my pockets, and yup, you've guessed it, I forgot my phone too. I sighed and looked out side, only half a mile to Jace's. I could run that, and hopefully I could use his phone.

I got out and kicked my tyer, glaring at it and then I ran, my hair stuck to my face and neck, my jeans got heavy and harder to run in, and to top off my horrible morning, my top went see through.

It took me ten minutes to run the half a mile. (I know, seriously unfit) and by the time I got to his house, I was shaking. I knocked on the door and then crossed my arms, shaking from the cold.

A couple seconds later, the door opened and Jace stood there then I was in his arms and he was rushing me up to his room. I was shaking and he left, only to come back with a warm towel he wrapped around my shoulders and then hugged me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"I didn't want to wait until tomorrow, I needed to see you today, I missed you" I said between chattering teeth.

"We need to get you warmed up, come on"he kept me under his arm as he led me to the bathroom and sat me on the toilet as he ran a bath and put strawberry scented bubble bath in for me. When he was done. He walked to me and kissed my lips, then walked out the door.

I got undressed and slipped into the bath, completely covered by the bubbles.

"Are you in?" He shouted through the door.

"Yeah" I answered and he walked in then sat down on the floor.

"You warm enough in there?" He asked softly. I only nodded. "So, not exactly the greatest weather to go for a run in" he joked.

"My car broke down and my phone was in my jacket, and as you can see, I forgot my jacket" I said, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, looking down and away from me.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"I think her name was Louise, Carter said she was my date, I didn't even know we had dates, I just thought it was a guys night out, so on the way in, she was all over me, she tried getting closer in the cinema and then she threw my arm over her and held my hand so I couldn't move it without making a scene, I'm really, really sorry Clary"

"Look at me" I whispered.

He looked up and I could see his eyes were glassy, I knew in that minute he was telling the truth.

"I can't lose you Clary, don't you get that?" He whispered.

"I believe you" I whispered back. I put my hand over the edge of the tub and held my hand out, he moved a little closer and rested his forehead was next to my arm.

Once I was warmed up, I told him I needed my clothes, but they were in the dryer. So he brought me in a pair of girl shorts and his t-shirt he wore a couple days ago, it still smelled like him. He smelled gorgeous.

"They were Izzy's. You looked the same size, even if she was a foot taller then you" he smirked. Then he sat on his bed and brought me into his lap. Nuzzling my hair, he breathed me in.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his neck.

"What are you sorry for?" He laughed and hugged me closer.

"For jumping to conclusions, and for being jealous of that fake slut, that tramp who had her hands all over you, it makes me so ..." I screamed in frustration.

"You were jealous?" He asked amused

"Well duh! She her hands all over you, and you're mine! Mine!" I growled lowly.

"Wow, that was sexy, do it again" he said.

"Don't push you're luck, Goldie" I narrowed my eyes in a mock glare and shook my head slightly. He laughed and fell back onto the bed, pulling me with him. I curled up with him and we waited out the rain.

When it had stopped he put my stuff in a bag and handed it to me and I slipped my shoe's on which where dry now. He handed me his jacket I slipped it on over my shoulders.

"We'll take Alec's car" he smiled and then wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me to Alec's Honda.

We got to my car and he looked at it, spouting some technical rubbish about what was wrong, I just nodded and smiled. He called a tow truck, and waited with me, until Luke came to pick me up. He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me before I left.

"Stay safe, and I'll see you tomorrow at school" he kissed my lips briefly, and they tingled. "And keep the shirt, looks better on you anyway" he whispered into my ear, and pulled back, giving me a wink. I smiled as I got in Luke's car. He dropped me off and went back to work.

I curled up onto the sofa and then ran to my room and grabbed my sketch book, and sat by my window, to draw a certain blonde haired boy and a red haired girl together.

_**I know, another short chapter, I'm sorry, but at least it's two chapters in two days, again, do I change it to M and put Lemon's in it (they won't be as graphic as my twilight one shot) or keep it T and do Outtakes and put the Lemon's in there? **_

_**What do you think? Let me know? Thanks, and sorry for the shortness, but you got to see a caring Jace this time :)**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**-Lauren :D xx**_


	19. Chapter 17

_**Hey! So, I thought I'd grace you with an up-date ... Again :) with this chapter, let's get to 200 reviews, who ever my 200th reviewer is, I'll dedicate the next chapter too! That's only 8 reviews I need, so, the faster we get to 200 the faster the next chapter get's up :)**_

_**Okay, I just noticed that we haven't done Clary's birthday, and I know it's in late August, early September, but I've made it just at the end of January okay, really sorry.**_

_**On with the show ...**_

_**TEARS**_

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**CLARY'S POV**_

I was up most of the night last night worrying about today, my birthday. Just thinking made my lip curl with distaste and a shiver run down my spine, then I realized, it was my first birthday without my parents. I was turning an adult without my parents. Something in that was wrong. They should be here! Simon squeezed my knee, when we got out, I smiled gratefully at him and he kept an arm around me as we walked to my locker. I saw Aline and she gave me a hug.

"Hi" she whispered, "How you holding up?" She asked, wincing slightly.

"As good as possible" I shrugged, and she hugged me again when I saw Seb approach me and he gave me a hug.

"He birthday girl" he smiled sadly "Part of the adult group now huh?" He laughed sadly.

"Looks like it" I mumbled.

"Oh, what's the matter, woke up on the wrong side of the castle, Princess?" A snarky voice said behind me.

"You know what, I can't even me bothered to fight back" I said, then turned away, and started to walk off, when she pushed me. I stumbled and then caught myself and turned to look at her.

"Tough, because I'm looking for a fight" she said. I shrugged and turned to walk away, she pushed me harder and I tripped into a group of four boys, my bag falling of my shoulder. I mumbled my apologize and stood, clenching my fists and turning to look at her.

"Can't you, for one moment in your fucking pathetic life, think about someone else for a change, I don't want to fight with you, so piss off, I'm not in the God damn mood!" I yelled at her. "Get that into your peroxide head, and for the first time in your life, consider someone else for a change!" I shouted.

I picked my bag up from where I dropped it and stormed off, Simon, Aline and even Seb running after me, I dodged people in the hall way as a couple more people gathered behind me, all of them calling my name, and ran to the bleachers.

I climbed to the top and sat on the bars, looking out over the football field. I heard someone sit down by me, I looked up and Simon was pushing his glasses up his nose and panting slightly as Aline, Seb, Jace and Maia from my art class sat near me, I always talked to Maia in art, she was one of the invisible kids, like me and Simon.

"Always seek higher grown, huh Morgenstern?" He joked.

"Gives me a sense of control over my life, like, for a couple of minutes, when I'm hear, it feels like two years ago, when John and Toby were playing with a few of the guys on the field, and I could just be me, I could just be Clary, not Simon's best friend Clary, or Jonathon and Toby's younger sister, Clary, but me, ya know? Like, for the few moments I was here, I was my own person, no-one else existed, and I could be happy, because I wanted to, not because I needed to." I finished my little speech and looked Simon in the eye.

"I know, you'd be the same when we used to go to the parc, always the top of the climbing frame and you'd get yourself tangled in all those ropes and just stay there, and you looked so peaceful, you dad never wanted to disturb you, you didn't see his face when he used to watch you, his little girl, too wise for a 5 year old, a grown woman in a child's body, and I think it scared him, how mature you were, because it sure as hell scared me." Simon said, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"I remember the first day Toby walked through the door, mom said I was having another brother, so I looked at her stomach, but when dad walked through the door, with a shy Toby behind him, I was determine to hat him, but one look into his eyes, and I knew I had to look after him, that something had happened and he needed all of us to help him. Jonathon was the hardest for him to warm up to. For about a month, Jonathon wouldn't talk to him, then Seb started teasing him, and picking on him, even though he was two years younger, Jonathon pushed him into the mud, and when Toby went to help him up, Seb pulled him in and Toby did the same with John, they were friends from that day on, and mom screamed the roof of the house, because they hadn't said they were bringing a friend over." I laughed at the memory. "Not because they'd dragged mud through the house, or because they were stinking, but because they hadn't warned her that Seb was coming over."

"You're father hosed us off in the back and we all yelled because it was so damn cold, then your mother made mash potatoes, sausage and beans for us, while you made Simon sit still on your couch so you could paint him, and he kept moving, and you kept shouting, until in the end, you threw the paint at him and it splashed all over the sofa." Seb laughed.

"You cried for over an hour, trying to scrub it off, while your mom and dad watched there little girl. When it just gave your mom a reason to re-decorate." Simon smiled.

"Seb said it was the best day of his life. It was the first time I'd seen him happy and not bullying someone" Aline said.

"Yeah, I remember, it's funny the things you forget until someone get's you to open your eyes" I said, looking off into the field. They all nodded, and Jace was looking at me, with a half smile on his face.

When the bell went, we all made our way off the bleachers until Jace grabbed my hand and nodded to behind them. I nodded and we sneaked off to our usual hide away. I sat on the floor and he wrapped me up in his arms. I felt him pull away from me for a brief minute and then he was holding something out to me. I looked up into his face.

"Happy Birthday, baby" he murmured and cupped my cheek then kissed me with way more passion then ever before. His lips glided over mine like an skater on ice, they were smooth and moist and so, so warm that I just wanted to get lost in all that was Jace. "You had me scared when you were running through the hall" he whispered against my lips as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Sorry, I was just kind off ... Emotional" I finished.

"It's okay, I never realized how much you missed your brothers until now" he said.

"I can't even brave it to go to there graves, it scares me too much, because ... God, I don't even know why, they just freak me out" I said and buried my head into his neck.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" He asked, smoothly changing the subject. I sat back and held out my hands with my eyes held tight. He pecked my lips and then placed the box down into my hands.

"Hmm" I shook it "is it a puppy? ... No, not the right shape" I looked at it again.

"Not the right shape? Woman, it's not even the right size, let alone the write shape." He chuckled.

"Oh hush!" He mock glared at him, I shook it again. "It's rattling, so I'm going with jewelry, a bracelet? No, to big, a neckless?" I smiled.

"How's you know?" He glared.

"Max called me, asking what I wanted for my birthday a couple days ago, because you were nearly ripping your hair out because you didn't know" I chuckled.

"That crafty little brat" Jace chuckled."What if we had broken up because of Saturday?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Then I would have got back with you just for today, and dumped your sorry ass later" I smiled as I leaned in and pecked his lips and then opened it. I gasped. "It's beautiful" I whispered.

"Doesn't hold a candle to you" he whispered back. He reached in and took it from the case. I lifted my hair and he clasped the necklace behind me back. I looked down and brushed my thumb over the top.

It was a gold heart, with a 'C' on it, and a rose wrapped around it. The head of the rose was a red crystal.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled and pecked my lips.

"Best gift a boyfriend could give a girlfriend" I agreed and leaned forward and kissed him, cupping the back of his his neck.

"What the fuck!"

_**Some a long chapter this time :) I'm writing this before I go to sleep, so I hope you enjoy and I want your opinion. **_

_**Who should the person to catch them be?**_

_**-Sebastian**_

_**-Aline**_

_**Or Maia ?**_

_**Or if you have another suggestion on someone who isn't that popular so they can bribe them in some way to keep quiet let me know!**_

_**Review, please, the soon to 200 the sooner a new chapter comes up :) xx**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Lauren xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**! hawaiiangrl, GuitarChick1996, Anonymous1997, jemsrwe, kelly95 ! You were my 200 and up, and I want to thank you all, and to all the others that have reviewed :) you've all been amazing! :)**_

_**Okay, so you all said who you wanted, and to 'hawaiiangrl' Simon already know's remember :) or it would have been Simon :)**_

_**I promised an update as soon as I got 200 reviews, so here it is :) **_

_**TEARS**_

_**CHAPTER 18**_

_**CLARY'S POV**_

_**"What the fuck!"**_

'Uh oh' was what came to mind, and the next thing was 'shit' I looked over Jace's shoulder as he held perfectly still.

"Hi" I said, my voice cracked and I felt like I was about to be thrown to the lion's any moment. Jace stood and set me on my feet, keeping his hands on my waist with his head ducking slightly.

"What the hell is going on!" He shouted.

"Listen ..."

"No, you listen, is this why you just wanted to be friends, because you were dating one of my best friends?" He asked.

"Sebastian ..."

"No, you could have told me! And you!" He turned to Jace. "You are one of my best friend and you couldn't even tell me you were dating her" he shouted.

"It was complicated ..." Jace started.

"Listen Jace ..." Seb started.

"No! You listen!" I shouted at him, not keeping quiet, because it just wasn't in my nature. "It hasn't been going on long, and I like him okay, he's sweet and kind and caring, and I really need you to keep this a secret Seb, for me, I've known you since I was 6, that's 12 years, don't do this to me." I said, and sniffed.

Seb looked conflicted, looking between mine and Jace's eyes, I was silently pleading with him not to say anything.

"Fine, you're secrets safe with me, but if he hurts you, I'll pummel him" Seb said. I stepped forward and hugged and he held me to him. "I swear he hurts you, and he's a dead man" he told me, I nodded.

"I really care about him though Seb, just have a little faith in my judgment" I said and smiled up at him. He nodded, and stepped back.

"You'd better hurry up, you'll be late for English, plus me and Jace need to have a talk" I looked at Jace, who nodded and I ran off, getting to English five minutes late, I apologize and he just points to my seat and tells me to sit down. I take my seat and get my note book out and start writing the notes.

Jace walked in ten minutes late, not even saying anything to the teacher and sat down, I smirked to myself and paid attention to the teacher.

By dinner time, me and Simon where at our table and he handed me a muffin with a candle in it.

"From lover boy, I've got your present in thw house" he smiled, I nodded and played with the chain around my neck. "He get you that?" Simon asked. I nodded. "At least it's pretty"

"Was that a compliment towards Jace?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't get used to it, and if you tell him I said that, I'll ruin all your paintings" he threatened. I laughed.

The rest of the day went as expected and I dropped Simon off at his house, when a bike went passed, throwing a rose onto the hood of my car with an envelope attached to it.

I smiled as I got out of my car. I picked up the rose and took the envelope and opened it up and it had two cards in it, I frowned as I took the first one, it was store bought, that was obvious, I opened it up, and to my shock it was from Alec.

_**Clary**_

_**Happy Birthday :)**_

_**Toby would be so proud of the woman your becoming!**_

_**Have a fantastic day**_

_**Alec**_

I smiled and then saw another car in there, hand draw one, it was a princess on the front, and I opened it up and there was glitter in there.

_**Every princess should have what she wants on her birthday, so here's so magic glitter, make a wish and blow.**_

_**Love Max **_

_**X**_

That kid was just too cute, I closed my eyes and blew, wishing the rest of the day would be okay. Simon came out a couple seconds with the home made cake his mother made me and a gift bag.

"I suck at wrapping, so I took a short cut" he grinned and handed me the bag and put the cake in the back of my car. I opened it and it was a gamer t-shirt. It said 'people who don't know me think I'm quiet' and I turned it around and it said on the back 'people who do only wish I was' I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's very me" I smiled and hugged him.

"I thought so" he smiled, "you can wear it next week when we go Comic shopping" he grinned.

"Totally, listen, I have to go, Luke has a surprise" I rolled my eyes.

"He's trying Clary, losing your mom was hard on him too, he did love her after all" Simon said.

"I know, I know" I hugged him again and then got in my car. My phone was blinking, saying I had a message.

_**Hey Princess, did you make your wish? - J xx**_

_**I did, but can't tell you or it won't come true! :) - C xx**_

I drove home, waving to simon on my way, and he smiled and waved back and went in his house. I got home and I heard him talking to someone, two someone's. I opened the door, and there was Luke, with a slender woman, with light brown hair, she was pretty with crystal blue eyes and looked to be a little shorter then me.

"Clary, this is Jennifer, and her son Kye, they will be joining us on your surprise." He smiled.

"I know, Kye's in my school, Seb's relatives" I said.

"Yes, Sebastian will also be meeting us there" Luke smiled at me, and all I could think was 'thank god, he can keep his away from me'

"Great" I smiled. "And it's nice to meet you Jennifer" I shook her hand and smiled at her. "Finally" I laughed.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you, nothing but nice things, I promise you" she smiled.

"Go get changed, something nice, maybe that green dress you bought last month?" He suggested. I nodded and jogged up the stairs to my room.

Half an hour later, my hair was in a side braid, in the green dress that had a square neckline, and hugged my body to my knee's, I found some green flats and slipped them on, and then played with my necklace for a couple of minutes. Smiling to myself, I put on some mascara, pale lip gloss and light green eye shadow. Then I grabbed a clutch and threw my phone and keys in, then jogged down the stairs.

"Beautiful" Luke smiled and gave me a hug, then handed me a gift. I looked up at him and frowned. Then tore at the paper and inside was all the paintings mom had done of the family, from when we were little, with me in John's arms, to my sweet sixteenth birthday with John and Toby hugging me on wither side in water colours.

"Thank you" I whispered. "It's perfect" I sniffed.

"She would have wanted you to have it" he smiled. "I'll give you my present when we reach your surprise" he squeezed my shoulder. I nodded.

We got in the car and the driver pulled off, I carried on looking at the book in more detail, how there were still pages that needed to be filled, so I would remember to paint now, my 18th birthday.

When we got there, it was a restraunt. I smiled at Luke and we walked the host and they took us to our table where Sebastian was already waiting. I sat down and Luke sat next to me.

Sebastian handed me a box, similar to the one Jace had had but it was smaller. I opened it and there was a bracelet with gold charm teddy bears on it. I smiled, they had different coloured gems on there stomach and he helped put it on.

"It's lovely" I kissed his cheek. And he smiled and gave me a wink.

Luke gave me diamond earings and a matching bracelet and necklace, that I said I'd save for prom or something. He smiled and then our waitress came.

The rest of the night went well, I got on with Jennifer, she was quiet, but the smile she always had on her face when she looked at Luke, made me like her that much more.

When I got home, I was exhausted, I kicked my shoe's off, and threw my dress into the corner and slipped a pair of pyjama shorts and t-shirt on. And flopped onto my bed, a couple minutes later, my phone rang.

I answered.

"Hey beautiful" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"God I've missed that" I laughed breathlessly, and fell asleep as we talked.

_**So what do you guys think? Good chapter? Bad chapter?**_

_**And I have a question ... They can either have a end of winter dance, or they can have a valentine's day dance? Let me know what you think :) xx**_

_**-Lauren xoxo**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**Sorry, this wasn't the chapter I had planned for number 19, but I heard a song on my phone and the scene jumped out at me :) **_

_**The song is 'Tell her about it' by Billy Joel**_

_**See if you can guess what the scene will be :)**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**TEARS**_

_**Jace's POV**_

I stood in front of my mirror and straightened my shirt out. Luke's company was having a function and since him and my dad where friends, that meant we had to be there, and since Luke had know Sebastian, I'm guessing he was going to be there. Great.

I know he was my best friend an all, and I mean this in the nicest way, but he could be a real douch-bag. The warning he gave to me, was stupid. Like I'd hurt her on purpose.

I liked Clary. A lot! And I resented the talk I had with him.

*****Flashback*****

_**"You'd better hurry up, you'll be late for English, plus me and Jace need to have a talk" Seb said.**_

_**I nodded to Clary when she looked at me and she ran to English. I smiled as I watched her, the way her hips shake as she ran. I smirked and turned back to Seb, who had a face like thunder.**_

_**"Now you listen to me Wayland, I like Clary, she's been my friend for a long time, and I was friends with her brothers for a lot longer. I knew about Alec and Toby, and I knew Jonathon would have done anything for Clary because she had her family wrapped around her finger. I know she doesn't see me as anything more then a friend, and I'm fine with that, but hurt her, and you'll regret it. I'll stab with a blunt rusty knife, so it hurts more. Understand Wayland" he hissed at me.**_

_**"You have more of a chance at hurting her" I told him and he glared.**_

_**"I would never hurt Clary" he growled.**_

_**"My point exactly" I shot back and walked away, with him scowling into my back.**_

*****End Flashback*****

"Jace, shift your ass, we're going to be late, and I hate being late!" Robert shouted up the stairs. I knew all too well how much he liked being late.

I tied the lace on my dress shoes and walked out of the door, walking out the limo as Robert rounded up the rest of them. "Ass" I muttered under my breath.

I climbed into the limo, Maryse was already there and she was fiddling with Max's tie and colour. I was dressed all in black. Black pants, black shirt, black shoes and black tie, with my jacket in my hands. My sleeves where rolled back to my elbow's and hair was as messy as ever.

"Jace, why do you insist on wearing black? Why not those nice grey pants I had ready for you? They would have gone nice with that shirt and the grey tie would have matched. Always in black" she muttered the last part.

"Look at it this way, if anymore people around here die, I'm ready to go" I smirked at her. She gasped and looked at me in horror. "Chill, Maryse, I was joking, I wear black because I like the colour, no other reason." I huffed and draped my coat over my legs then slumped in the seat.

"I swear, teenage boys are more of a mystery then men" she said, sighing irritably.

Alec and Robert got in the car then, and we took off.

_**(That first bit was for Anna the anonymous reviewer)**_

_**Clary's POV**_

I sighed, last year, mom and everyone had been able to go, and now, I was the only one from the Morgenstern family going.

I looked in the mirror, dressed in a golden dress that swirled around my knee's. It made my skin and hair glow and I had warm make up on with light brown smokey eyes to set off the matching gold eye shadow. I brushed on the mascara and framed my eyes with the charcoal eyeliner.

I took a deep breath and shrugged on the white bolero with gold swirls on it. Then slipped on the gold heels and twisted my hair so it came to the side and fell in loose curls over my shoulder.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened slowly. I looked at Luke and smiled slightly.

"You look so much like your mother" Luke smiled.

"This was her dress" I smiled.

"I remember, she wore it to her prom, back home" he smiled.

"You don't talk about home that much, was it nice?" I asked.

"Beautiful, it was so rustic and well preserved, historic really. You would have loved it" he smiled.

"I'll have to go there one day" I smiled. Luke nodded and held his arm out. I hooked my arm through his and he led me down stairs. Aline was there, with Kye on her arm, and Jennifer was waiting for Luke, she wore a black, floor length strapless dress, that shimmered to the floor from her hips, and Sebastian was there, also without a date. We walked down the stair case and I smiled at Seb.

"You look beautiful, Clary" Seb said and I smiled and curtsied. I knew half the school was going to be at the function, because Luke was well known, and I just hoped I looked as pretty as everyone said, because I had the family name to up hold.

We walked out to the limo and waited for the everyone to pile in, and then we left.

We arrived at the hall and my breathing got worse. I was starting to panic and Sebastian could tell this.

"Hey, you'll be great. I promise" I nodded and we all entered.

You know one of those fancy ball's where everyone's in ball gowns, and in the disney films, they have people to introduce you with. Yeah, that's what this was like, and it was scaring the crap out of me. 40 steps, that's what was separating me from the ground floor and over 10'000 people that were going to be judging me.

"Okay, just breathe, breathing's good, and take it one step at a time, and breathe" I said and then Sebastian just had to go and break my concentration when he burst out laughing. "Screw you Sebastian" I growled and jabbed him with my elbow.

"Sorry, but you sounded like you were going to pass out any time, so I needed to distract you." He shrugged. " It worked though right?"

"Yeah thanks" I smiled and if I didn't have lip gloss on, then I would have been licking dry lips around about now.

The double door's opened and a guy standing there looked at us, then nodded.

"Presenting to you, Mr. Luke Garroway, escorting the Miss. Jennifer Verlac"

Luke and Jennifer walked down the stairs, her dress shimmering down the steps. He was greeted warmly and many people smiled and complimented Jenny - I decided Jennifer was just too long to keep saying - and he shook hands with a few.

"Presenting to you, the beautiful Miss. Clarissa Fray Morgenstern, escorted by, Mr. Sebastian Verlac." I smiled and squeezed his arm, as we walked down the steps.

30 steps ...

"You're doing fine, a real modern day Cinderella" he smiled at me I smiled and played with my new necklace around my neck. The one Jace had given me for my birthday, with that I looked up and met the golden eyes gazing a hole in me. I gave him a kind smile.

12 steps ...

"Thanks Seb" I smiled.

When I reached the bottom, I had never been so happy.

"See, no falling" Seb said and smiled at me.

"And the first dance of this evening, goes to Mr. Garroway and the partner of his choice, as the sole beneficiary of this function" a voice over the speakers said.

Luke kissed Jenny's hand and then walked towards me. I smiled when he pulled me to him.

"Still remember how to quick step?" He asked as he held my hand, and put the other in the middle of my back.

"Sure do" I smiled

When the music started, we glided around the room. I was spinned, dipped and ran around the dance floor.

_Listen boy _

_Don't want to see you let a good thing _

_Slip away _

_You know I don't like watching _

_Anybody make the same mistakes _

_I made _

_She's a real nice girl _

_And she's always there for you _

_But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do _

_Listen boy _

_I'm sure that you think you got it all _

_Under control _

_You don't want somebody telling you _

_The way to stay in someone's soul _

_You're a big boy now _

_You'll never let her go _

_But that's just the kind of thing _

_She ought to know _

_Tell her about it _

_Tell her everything you feel _

_Give her every reason to accept _

_That you're for real _

_Tell her about it _

_Tell her all your crazy dreams _

_Let her know you need her _

_Let her know how much she means _

_Listen boy _

_It's not automatically a certain guarantee _

_To insure yourself _

_You've got to provide communication constantly _

_When you love someone _

_You're always insecure _

_And there's only one good way _

_To reassure _

_Tell her about it _

_Let her know how much you care _

_When she can't be with you _

_Tell her you wish you were there _

_Tell her about it _

_Every day before you leave _

_Pay her some attention _

_Give her something to believe _

_Cause now and then _

_She'll get to worrying _

_Just because you haven't spoken _

_For so long _

_Though you may not have done anything _

_Will that be a consolation when she's gone _

_Listen boy _

_It's good information from a man _

_Who's made mistakes _

_Just a word or two that she gets from you _

_Could be the difference that it makes _

_She's a trusting soul _

_She's put her trust in you _

_But a girl like that won't tell you _

_What you should do _

_Tell her about it _

_Tell her everything you feel _

_Give her every reason _

_To accept that you're for real _

_Tell her about it _

_Tell her all your crazy dreams _

_Let her know you need her _

_Let her know how much she means _

_Tell her about it _

_Tell her how you feel right now _

_Tell her about it _

_The girl don't want to wait too long _

_You got to tell her about it _

_Tell her now and you won't go wrong _

_You got to tell her about it _

_Before it gets too late _

_You got to tell her about it _

_You know the girl don't want _

_To wait-you got to _

_Tell her about it _

As the music faded, I was dipped a final time and people clapped. I was brought up and I was breathing slightly heavy.

"You did great" he kissed my cheek. "Now go be with Jace" he smiled.

"How ..." I asked and he chuckled at the confused expression on my face.

"I may not have been around much, but anyone can see you've been happier since you're 'tutor sessions' with Jace. So go, be happy" he winked at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Luke, I know you don't think so, but you're doing a great job" I smiled, he knew what I meant. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I turned and shot him a final smile before I disappeared into the crowd.

_**How was that? It's not all of the ball, but I wanted to get a dance in there that wasn't cliche, there's another bit where FreakingOutGirl's idea come in :) and then the whole things blow's wide open! They get to be a couple by the end of chapter 21 :) 2 more chapters and I'll up date as soon as I can :) **_

_**What did you think**_

_**Am I back or am I back?**_

_**Love you all **_

_**Lauren :) xx**_

_**PS! This chapter goes to Vividly'xD, for having my back, thanks girl :) you really are amazing :D**_


	22. Chapter 20

**(The song I'm using is 'No Matter What' by Papa Roach)**

**And, to grant the wish of Delarose, since she used Max's magic wish powder.  
**

**Chapter 20**

**Tears**

**Clary's POV**

I found Jace and we shared a couple of dances until I was wisked away by other people and people from school. Carter - Jace's friend - even asked me to dance. I smiled at that but agreed.

Then the music stopped and we all looked to the stage. I was shooked, and that was putting it mildly.

Jace stood their, tie off and the top three button's open, so the top of his chest was showing. I smiled at him, and he winked at me.

"I've wrote a song, just reassure someone, who I think needs it, just to give her some hope" he said, and flashed his killer smile to the crowd. I smiled up at him and a few of the girls from school cheered. "She know's who she is, she's the only girl special to me in my life at the moment" he caught my eye and I nodded at him. Alec was stood next to me and bumped my shoulder. Then Simon and a bassist from school stepped onto the stage. I smiled at Simon and waved. He gave me the thumbs up as he sat behind the drumbs and Jace picked up a guitar.

Jace stated stuming the strings.

_**I need you right here, by my side**_

_**You're everything I'm not in my life.**_

_**We're indestructible, we are untouchable**_

_**Nothing can take us down tonight**_

_**You are so beautiful, it should be criminal**_

_**that you could be mine.**_

_**And we will make it out alive**_

_**I'll promise you this love will never die!**_

_**No matter what, I got your back**_

_**I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that**_

_**I swear to God that in the bitter end**_

_**We're gonna be the last ones standing**_

_**So believe me when I say, you're the one**_

_**They'll never forgive us for the things we've done**_

_**And we will make it out alive**_

_**I'll promise you this love will never die!**_

_**No matter what, I got your back**_

_**I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that**_

_**I swear to God that in the bitter end**_

_**We're gonna be the last ones standing**_

_**We'll never fight, we'll never fade**_

_**I'll promise you forever and my soul today**_

_**No matter what until the bitter end**_

_**We're gonna be the last ones standing**_

_**And everybody said that we would never last,**_

_**And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back**_

_**It doesn't matter what we do or what we say**_

_**Cause nothing matters anyway!**_

_**No matter what, I got your back**_

_**I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that**_

_**I swear to God that in the bitter end**_

_**We're gonna be the last ones standing**_

_**We'll never fight (We'll never fight)**_

_**We'll never fade (We'll never fade)**_

_**No matter what until the bitter end**_

_**We're gonna be the last ones standing **_

He finished and I nearly melted, it was such a romantic song, I smiled and he grinned.

"Clary!" Max called, I turned and he ran into my stomach, I grunted but wrapped my arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?"

"Bullies" he said and hid his face in my stomach, and clutched my waist.

"Max, why you with Clary?" Carter asked.

"Because she's Jace's girlfriend, duh" he said then turned back to face me and hugged me tighter. "Clary, they called me four eyes and told me I was adopted" he sobbed. I rubbed his back, and just stared at Carter.

"We can explain" I said and started breathing deeply.

_**I know, it's short, but, I'll try and make the next chapter longer, sorry again. **_

_**The good news! I'll have a computer soon, which means more regular up-dates! **_

_**YAY! Right? Again, I'd like to say thanks for the VERY LONG reviews I had of a few people, and FreakingOutGirl, who gave me the idea for the last bit after the song.**_

_**And to all my other reviews, you're all amazing, and keep it up!**_

_**I want to reach 300 in the next couple of chapters, so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll up-date next, thanks **_

_**-Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	23. Chapter 21

_**And wow! Can I just say I never noticed how many mistakes I make and I apologise, and that I would like you to check out the original I have on Fiction Press, it's under the same name's, same author and title, but I've added a few bits and I'm thinking about making 'Clary' different slightly then how she is in this story, so tell me how you think I should change her, thanks everyone and I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to put up and is short, but I just needed to get this one out, when I re-write this story, I'm combining some chapters, like the dance, and others like that.**_

_**I promise Chapter 23 is going to be longer because I realised when I was doing the first chapter again, I mentioned she went to the therapists but I haven't actually done a scene with a therapist, so that's going to be next, and then it's back to my original plan, so I can get right back on track, I'll probably be able to give you an estimate on chapters on the next chapter, hopefully.**_

_**Thanks again to all the people that have stuck with me. I love you all!**_

Chapter 21

Jace's POV

_**"Because she's Jace's girlfriend, duh" he said then turned back to face me and hugged me tighter." Clary, they called me four eyes and told me I was adopted" he sobbed. I rubbed his back, and just stared at Carter. **_

_**"We can explain" I said and started breathing deeply.**_

"We can explain" she said and I looked at her, then at Max in her arms. He'd gone to her, out of everyone, he went to her, I mean, I had been on stage, he could have found Alec, or mom, or dad, but he didn't, he went to her.

"Look, let's find my mom, give her Max so she can sort the problem out and then take this outside." I said calmly, placing my hand on the lower back of Clary's dress and I nodded to her and we found mom and Max ran to her, after giving Clary a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed Clary's hand and squeezed it as Carter, Marcus and Kevin followed us out.

I looked at Clary and she was breathing quiet deeply, and I think she was panicking. I pulled her into my side and wrapped my arm around her waist. Trying to comfort her, and make her realised I wasn't going anywhere. She gave me a nervous smile and kind of buried herself into my side. We took a deep breath and turned together to look at the guys.

"What!" Carter said.

"The!" Kevin said.

"Fudge!" Marcus said and we all looked at him. "Sorry, my little sisters just started talking, and copying things we say, so I've been banned from swearing." He frowned and we all nodded and then they all gave me and Clary a pointed look.

"Well..." Clary said, and I cut her off.

"I like her, we've been dating for a while, in the closet so to speak, and I've got to know her, and she's got to know the not so asstard of a guy I am. She's got to know me, between all the jock crap and player, she got to know the human, and the person you guys hardly even pay attention to. Yeah, great, I win games and trophies, and I could score some pretty hot girls in the mean time, but I got one of the best girls in the world at my side and I'm sick of you guys judging her, and everyone else at my side unless she's a slut." I said, and wrapped both arms around Clary as she tucked herself into my chest and was shaking.

"I don't want to split you guys up" she said quietly.

"Yeah, but if they're going to make me choose between them or my girlfriend, then they're not really my friends are they?" I said and she shook her head no, and I stoked her head and back as she began to shake again, except this time I could tell she was cold. I pulled off my coat and wrapped it around her and then wrapped my arms around her frame again. She tucked her head into my shoulder and nuzzled my neck.

"Jace?" Carter said.

I looked up and Clary froze in my arms.

"It's probably going to take a while to get used to, but, while you and Fray were having your little heart to heart, me and the guys decided, that, if your happy then, that's all that matters." Kevin said.

"Yeah, any girlfriend of yours is a girlfriend of ours" Marcus said sending a wink at Clary the same time Carter and Kevin hit him upside the head. "Sh...uger! What the fudge, dude? I meant friend, I came out wrong, I mean, oh forget it, can we get back to the party? The buffet is about to be put out, and I'm hungry, see, waiting away here!" Marcus complained.

Clary snorted and tried to hide a giggle but it slipped and sent me laughing, and Kevin and Carter shaking their heads at his stupidity. Everything was always urgent when it came to Marcus, and you don't even want to mess with his food.

"Wait, if we befriend her, do we have to befriend the dork too? I mean, I'm cool with a hottie sitting with us, but the dork-a-zoid, not so much." Carter said.

"I won't be sitting with you at lunch, I do have friends of my own you know, no matter how much of loner I am, and that 'dork-a-zoid' is my friend, and he has a name" she rolled her eyes at them. "I just got Jace out of the habit, don't tell me I have to verbal train you dummies too?" she said, turning in my arms and raising her eyebrow at them.

"I like her, can we keep her! Pleeeaassee!" Marcus said, clasping his hands and blinking rapidly at the guys.

"Come on Marcus, Food!" Carter said, and patting his legs you would a dog and they headed in, Carter looked over his shoulder and nodded his head at me, then gave a half smirk to Clary. It was a start.

She let out a breath and sagged in my arms. "I thought you were going to break up with me" she said softly. Her voice shaking slightly.

"Nope, but looks like we're going public now" I grinned at her and pecked her lips as I led her into the hall.

...

_**So ... what do you guys think? **_

_**I am officially falling for Jace! =] and I am going to start renting him :) **_

_**Any offers? Haha**_

_**So you've done the reading part, could you all possibly leave me a review to get me back into the swing of writing, I've got 14 chapters planned ahead, but they could all change with the reviews that all you wonderful people give me. **_

_**Your all awesome!**_

_**Don't forget to check it out on Fiction Press, and give me your opinions on how to change clary for that story, or part of this story you think I should change too =] **_

_**Lots and lots and lots of love**_

_**Lauren xoxo**_

_**(review, pretty, pretty, pretty please)**_

_**xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 22

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all those people who reviewed my last chapter, and I'm happy your all glad I'm back, and when I said I had 14 chapters, I meant I had them planned, not written out, sorry if that confused you.**

**Jacelover:**no I'm no where near done with this story, I think you can expect another 20 … odd chapters after this to end the story, and if your lucky I might do a sequel, but haven't decided yet.

**Jaceluver14:** thanks for the idea, I might actually, I've got a plot forming in my head that just might include Kaelie and Kye, or I might bring someone completely new into the story and have her do something, not sure, but thanks for the feedback.

**Anonymous?:** you didn't leave a name, but thank you I'm glad it was worth that 1000% lol!

**There****was****always****the****nile:**I just wanted to say thanks so much, you have no idea how your reviews affected me and I would like to thank you for what you said in them, they really made my day from when your read all my story, and I liked it when they start my story from the beginning and continually comment on random chapters, I think it shows that they really like the chapters, and the story so far, so thanks !

And **BookwormXDimitriBelikov****:** I'd like to return your virtual hug this way since I was too lazy to sign in.

**And to all the others that reviewed and I didn't get around to answering, thanks again, and I'm willing to read any story's and help with anything when I have the time, thanks again you guys! Much love xx **

_**Chapter 22**_

_**TEARS**_

_**Clary's POV**_

Having our relationship out in the open was a big weight off my shoulders. Today I had an appointment with my therapist and Jace insisted on coming. I relented and aloud his to come, but only because I was tired of doing these things alone, it's why I never talked about them that much.

"Clary" Calvin said.

"Hi, Mr Smith." I smiled as I sat on the sofa and Jace joined me, and we linked hands.

"So this must be Jace" Calvin – it just seemed better to call him by something formal, like Mr. Smith when I greeted him – said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, Sir" he said and smiled at him.

"So, how are you feeling Clary?"

"Happier then I've been in a while, I mean, I still miss them, that never goes away, but I'm learning to live without them while still having them in my heart." I said, looking down into my lap and then looking at Calvin.

"That's good and what about the dreams?"

"There slowly going away, I don't dream about the crash anymore, but I do have a dream, every other night or so I dream about them, and there all burnt and there like walking skeleton's, and it scares me, because I should have been dead, I should have died with them, but in a weird way I'm glad I didn't because then I wouldn't have Jace in my life."

"So you still feeling guilty about them dying, but not you" he summed up.

"Not so much anymore, but yeah, I miss them, but that's normal right? To miss what you can't get back, and I still loved them, and I won't ever forget them, but I had to move on, while I could. Everything was changing around me and I was staying in the past, I got defensive and aggressive towards some of the people in school, I tried so hard to sink into the background but people just wouldn't drop it." I said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Jace asked, bringing up my face so I was looking at him.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm not much of a speaker." I shrugged, curling more into his side; I could see Calvin continuously writing down what we were discussing.

"You know we can talk about anything right? I'm always here" he said softly. I nodded my head and he tucked it under his chin. "You should talk to me more"

"I will" I agreed.

"So Jace right? Why didn't you want the relationship out in the open, Clary and I have briefly gone over it, but I want your side" Calvin said.

"Honestly? I'd been watching her for days, I mean days, ever since she came back in October, and I could tell you anything about her, I was good friends with her brothers, I've known Clary for a long time and when she came back in October, hair tied back and in a hoddie and baggy jeans, I could see she was still trying to cope. She started to get better, started to wear clothes that were more fitting, but she was always beautiful. I knew having a relationship would just put the stress on her, so I wanted to keep it under the radar, then my little brother told my friends and they gave me a going over because I hadn't told them sooner. I mean, ever since I've been dating Clary, she's really shined, and when she sings, there's nothing like it Doc." He said, smiling at me.

"Really" I said, looking down at out clasped hands and then back up at him.

"Every time you pick up the phone, what do I say?" he asked.

"'Hey, Beautiful'" I said with a slight smile on my face.

"And you are so pretty sometimes it hurts. If you saw the way some of the guys look at you, the way Seb looks at you, you'd know that you're one of the most beautiful, most natural girls in the school, you're not afraid to show your true colours and that's what makes you so special" he said and gently kissed my lips. I blushed and he cupped my jaw, rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

"Maybe we should be working on your Self Confidence, Clary. I mean, you're dealing with your emotions much better now, so maybe self confidence and accepting compliments" Calvin smirked at me.

I nodded and blushed again, his deep chuckle rang around the room and he looked at his watch and then scribbled a few more things on his pad and then smiled at me.

"Okay, so next week I want positive things to here, and we'll work on your confidence, take some chances, I want to hear that you've put yourself out there okay?" he said. I nodded.

"Thanks, and I will, I'll see you next week" I smiled and Jace and I left the office and we walked down to the bike. He climbed on and I got on behind him and he stroked my thighs before handing me the helmet and then starting the bike up. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed closer to him feeling his slight abs under my hands.

"Hold on" he said, covering my hands with his, holding me to him and taking off towards home.

_**What do you think? Sweet Jace in this one. Longer chapters ahead honestly, just had some personal issues and had to deal with them or this would have been up earlier in the week.**_

_**Tell me what you think ...**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Much love :)**_

_**Lauren xoxo**_


	25. Chapter 23

_**First of all, I'd like to say thank you sooo much for all the reviews I had on the last chapter, I would also like to give a huge thank you to the amazing jmads because she commented on all my chapters and helped push the story over 300 :) and to 000just-smile000, I was thinking the same thing, but some of my readers are under the age of 18, so I was thinking of doing a separate fic with just outtake's called "Water Works" because that way it makes everyone happy :) but thanks for your suggestions and thank you for taking the time to read all my story :) all you guys are really awesome for helping me get here.**_

_**P.S: sorry this is so late coming out, I lost my memory stick and now have to write everything from scratch, which means I lost all the stories I was going to update on in the future too, so I have to re-write seething emotions, which isn't so bad, since I have new ideas for that anyway. I'm really sorry guys.**_

_**Tears **_

_**Clary's POV**_

_**Chapter 23**_

I woke up and smiled, it had become a regular thing lately. I looked around my room with my hands behind my back holding me up and smiled again. I yawned and stretched, doing a little moan as my back arched. I flung the blankets off me and stepped onto the floor, walking to the bathroom and taking a quick shower and then changed into jeans, boots and a t-shirt, and platting my hair so it came around and fell over my shoulder. I grabbed my bag heading down towards the door along with my leather bolero and was about to go to my car when I heard the rumble of a bike. I grinned and grabbed an apple on my way out, shouting by to Luke.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled and I grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Hey yourself" I said and climbed onto the back of the bike wrapping my arms around his waist. I inhaled and smiled, he smelt like sunshine, not that I know what sunshine smelled like, but if it had a smell, it would smell like Jace. It didn't take long for us to get to school, but when we did, everyone was watching me.

It was weird, before when I walked through the halls, everyone would look at me in pity, now? They look at me in envy. I'm dating one of the most popular boys in school and all the girls want to know how, I can tell by the look in their eyes. I looked up to Jace and smiled slightly as Carter, Kevin and Marcus walked towards us, Sebastian behind them. I smiled at Seb and he gave me a hug and then set me down. Carter gave me a kiss on the cheek and the others gave me a hug too.

Carter wasn't bad looking; he had a devilish smirk, with shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was a bit leaner then Jace, but that's because he was on the Basketball team, as well as the soccer. Soccer season hadn't started yet, but basketball had, since it was a winter sport.

"So, out of the closet huh?" Seb said and I laughed.

"You make us sound gay" I smirked. "Do I look like a man to you?"

"I've known you since you were little. I know you're a girl, probably the same way Jace does by now huh?" Seb smirked and I blushed while I hid my head in Jace's chest.

"Not cool man" wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back.

"Sorry dude couldn't resist. Her blush is just so cute" Seb laughed.

"I am not cute!" I said, glaring at Seb who laughed harder and Marcus slapped him on the head. I giggled and opting for the childish routine, poked my tongue out at him.

"English first" Jace smiled, walking towards my locker. I hadn't even realised that we were in the school until we had stopped by Marcus's locker and then moved so that we were finally by mine. I dumped my books in there and slammed it shut then leaned against it as they made a semi-circle around me, Simon walking up to join the group.

"Yeah, then Biology and Math's before Music" I made a pouty face before looking up into his golden eyes.

"Two lessons, that's not that long" he smiled and I nodded. Tangling my fingers with his as Kevin and Marcus made gagging noises. I shot my foot out and kicked Kevin's shin as Jace punched Marcus in the stomach.

"You're much more violent now you're with her" Marcus grumbled.

"I have that effect on people" I smiled innocently and Seb snorted, knowing I was anything but innocent. I aimed a glare at him and he stepped back, tripping over Simon and they both fell to the floor, as Kye was walking past causing him to trip over the pile of bodies.

"Dog pile!" someone shouted and they all piled on as me and Jace laughed as Simon wormed his way out of the fray and then walked over to me. His shirt was half un-tucked and his glasses where crocked on his nose. He huffed and sorted his clothes out and then stood next to me.

"This is all your fault" he said.

"Why is it my fault?" I asked, staring at him wide eyes and then pouting slightly.

"Because if you hadn't gone out with him in the first place, I wouldn't be dragged into all of this." He huffed again and then walked off; I watched him go and rolled my eyes.

"Heads up!" someone shouted and I reacted without thinking, hitting the ball away from me and Jace and hitting Marcus in the back of the head as it bounced from his head and then rolling down the corridor. I hadn't noticed I had gripped Jace's shoulder to give me a little level when I spiked the ball down the corridor.

"Nice" a girl said. "Clary right?" she said as someone threw her the ball and she caught it. I nodded and held my hand out to her. "Courtney Reynolds" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you" I said with a grin.

"Oh believe me, pleasures all mine. You just saved my life. We have a game after school and we need a new player since our girl just broke her leg over the weekend. Think you could fill in?" she asked.

"Oh … um … I'm not sure" I said and looked down.

"Clary, remember what Calvin said" Jace whispered in my ear.

"Okay, I'll do it" I said, taking a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Great, we'll start dinner time." She said. "Grab your food and meet us in the gym so we can practice together before the game. We need to win the play offs, so no pressure." She smiled and walked away.

"Yeah, no pressure at all" I muttered sarcastically as the bell went and we walked off to English.

_**Okay, so I'm splitting this chapter into two because I wanted to get this chapter out to you people, so I'm setting myself up for the next chapter technically. **_

_**I know it's a short chapter, but I have all of my day free tomorrow so I can update (hopefully) tomorrow as well, I might start typing when I get home so I can email it to myself and get a longer chapter up, I know it was short, and I'm really sorry, and I know it's a boring chapter, but just bear with me.**_

_**Thanks again to all my amazing review's and everyone who's added this story to there alert's and there favourites (even if you don't review) thanks =] **_

_**Lots of love, hugs and kisses (haven't done that in a while)**_

_**Lauren xoxo**_


	26. Chapter 24

_**Wow! I'm on 320 reviews! I'm thinking for every 10**__**th**__** review I get, I'm going to dedicate the chapter to them. And since I'm dead on the mark, I'm dedicating this chapter too …**_

_**Invisibleme1835**_

_**Thanks for being the 320**__**th**__** review, and this chapter is for you, sorry it took so long, with homework and all that.**_

_**Tears **_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Clary's POV**_

English was okay I guess, all I did was go around the class helping people since I was done and the teacher had found out I had nothing to do. I helped Jace, even though I knew his essay was nearly finished and then I went to a few other people in the class and explained stuff to them, there was a guy called Jamie whose work was so grammatically in-correct, that it looked like I was going to have to do some tutor lessons with him, I told him I couldn't after school today, but I could tomorrow, and that we would go to the library. Jace 'coincidently' had math work he had to do so he was going to do that at the same time. Stupid over protective boyfriend.

It was weird, because in biology, I noticed Kevin was in this class and he waved me over to sit in front of him, next to Carter. I smiled as I sat down and people glared at me. I shrugged them off and got on with the Lab assessment. We worked in groups of four and Kevin's partner, Mitch smiled at me and tried to flirt with me.

"Seriously dude, you're flirting in front of my boyfriend's two best friends, people have no tact these days" I shook my head as Kevin and Carter snorted as I filled in the worksheet.

"Well, you know, I've never really noticed you before …" he said then wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"What, so suddenly I go from invisible to in your face and you and half the guys in this school think I'm actually dating material now" I asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Well, yeah, I mean …"

"No, listen closely, because I'm only saying this once, anymore and I'm getting some very big and scary guys from the football team and the basketball team to pay you a visit okay. I'm taken, of the market, not interested, and even if I was single, I wouldn't be going out with a player like you who does a fuck and chuck every weekend. Let me dumb it down for you. I'm. Not. Interested. Got it? Good!" I said, folding my arms over my chest and giving him a pointed look.

"Sorry" he mumbled and got on with his worksheet without saying anything to them. Carter and Kevin had amused smiles on their faces as they both gave her low fives so the teacher couldn't see and they smiled.

Math's wasn't any better. Marcus was in this class, and he may seem a little … spacy? But he was a wiz in the math's room, he answered most of the questions and I even saw an A on the paper he had back, it was surprising because he's not as dumb as he looks. I smirked at him and he held a finger to his lips and made a soft 'shh' noise. I smiled and finished my work sheet and took them both down, Marcus close behind me.

Finally, and I mean finally, it was Music, and I smiled to Simon as he waved me over and I sat at the table, getting my sheet music out of my bag and placed it in front of me. I grabbed a pencil and started to tap it on the table. The teacher called roll call and I smiled as I head Jace answer his name just as he walked through the door and came to sit next to me and Simon.

"Hey geek" Jace said and nodded at Simon, then turned to me and smiled. "Hey beautiful" he said then gave me a kiss that lasted way longer then I was expecting.

"Mr Wayland, please refrain personal displays of affection in my class. And Clary, for that, you can perform a song for us." I went to protest but she held her hand up. "No buts, I know you've got a song, so grab a guitar and take a walk to the front of the class." She smiled at sat behind her desk. I glared at Jace, before I grabbed the neck of the acoustic on the wall as I walked to the front of the class and took a deep breath and looked all their faces, waiting for me to screw up.

I waved Simon down the front after telling him to get the CD in my bag. He fiddled with the computer and the music started. I counted myself in and then sang.

_**Daddy was a soldier**___

_**He taught me about freedom**_

_**Peace and all the great things that we**___

_**Take advantage of**__**  
**_

_**Once I fed the homeless**___

_**I'll never forget**___

_**The look upon their faces**_

_**As I treated them with respect, and**__**  
**_

_**This is my **_

_**Vietnam**____**I'm at war**_

_**Life keeps on droppin' bombs**___

_**And I keep score**___

_****__**Momma was a lunatic, yes**___

_**She liked to push my buttons**___

_**She said I wasn't good enough**_

_**But I guess I wasn't tryin'**___

_****__**Never liked school that much**____**(School that much)**___

_**They tried to teach me better**___

_**But I just wasn't hearin' it because **_

_**I thought**____**I was already pretty clever, and**___

_****__**This is my **_

_**Vietnam**____**I'm at war**___

_**Life keeps on droppin' bombs**___

_**And I keep score**___

_****__**This is my **_

_**Vietnam**____**I'm at war**____**(At war)**___

_**They keep on droppin' bombs**___

_**And I keep score**___

_****__**What do you expect from me?**___

_**What am I not giving you?**___

_**What could I do for you,**___

_**To make me okay in your eyes?**___

_****__**This is my Vietnam**____**(This is my Vietnam)**___

_**I'm at war**____**(At war)**___

_**They keep on droppin' bombs**____**(Droppin' bombs)**___

_**And I keep score**___

_****__**This is my Vietnam**___

_**I'm at war**___

_**Life keeps on droppin' bombs**___

_**And I keep score**__**  
**_

_**This is my Vietnam**___

_**This is my Vietnam**_

"Another" The teacher called over the clapping.

_**Dear Mr President,  
Come take a walk with me.  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.**_

What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why?

Dear Mr President,  
Were you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
How can you say  
No child is left behind?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
They're all sitting in your cells  
While you pave the road to hell.

What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?  
And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?  
I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Minimum wage with a baby on the way  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Oh

How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Dear Mr President,  
You'd never take a walk with me.  
Would you?

I took a deep breath and saw everyone clapping on their feet and people standing in the door clapping with the head there, smiling at me and nodding. I couldn't help but smiled when I saw the pride in Jace's and I smiled and looked down and blushed slightly.

"Alright, settle down, settle down. Get back to work everyone, and Clary? I look forward to hearing your final piece." She smiled and I nodded and then got back to my table. Jace and I held hands through the whole class and he got hardly any work done as I tried to finish my work.

Dinner came sooner than I would have likes and I changed into my shorts and t-shirt as Jace went and got me some food.

"Oh good, you came!" she said and I smiled. "Okay, since our team is pretty short anyway, I would say you'd be a digger, but your spike is pretty awesome, so I'm putting you up front and moving Kasey behind because she has more power behind her shorts and can hit it harder.

It was a grueling hour, and they worked me hard. I was panting when they had finished and I had to rush my food, luckily the coach had said I could take a couple minutes from my lesson to finish food because I had gym, and my art teacher was informed I would be missing art so I could get more practice in.

The whole day after dinner was a sweat fest. I was panting half way through the practice and then we took a break and I practically chugged the rest of the water before I started wiping my face off with a towel.

"You know, you're good for someone who's never played on a team before" another front line person said. I think her name was Brenda.

"Thanks" I laughed slightly and went over all the plays in my head as I closed my eyes and breathed in and out and they all watched me. I stretched my legs out in front of me and touched my toes then the floor behind my toes and put my head to my shins.

"Okay ladies, look alive. Game faces, the teams coming." Coach said and squeezed my shoulder. "Games on you Clary, good luck"

We took up out places as the other team mirrored us. I smiled at someone and she just scowled. They were brutal and I was so sore after it I groaned when Jace came close to me and caught me in his arms when I tripped.

"Tiered?" he asked.

"You don't know the half of it" I grumbled and then he picked me up as the team cheered and celebrated.

"QUIET!" Courtney shouted and held the trophy up. "I would like to give a huge thank you to our stand in Clary Fray Morgenstern and I would like to give her the game ball because she made the most spikes and even broke their team captain's nose. So, we've all signed it and we would like for you to have it." Courtney said.

"I'm going to get her home, but I'm sure she'll be thanking you tomorrow. Lewis! You'll have to find a way home, Clary and I are off." Jace said and picked up my gym bag as he cradled me to him and then walked out. I managed to get on the back of his bike as he took me home and kissed me good night.

_**I hope this chapter was okay, it's the longest I've done in a while. Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to review! They really do make my day =] **_

_**Thanks **_

_**Lauren xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 25

_**First off, I'd like to say thank you to **_jacefan01_**for being the 330**__**th**__** review, so this chapter is for you =]**_

_**A/N: WARNING, ABOUT TO GET ANGRY IN THE REVIEWS I HAD THAT WHERE ANONYMOUS! THERE WILL BE SWEARING, SO SKIP IF YOU REVIEWED UNDER A NAME OR DIDN'T REVIEW AT ALL.**_

_**And I'd like to say get a life to whoever left a review saying '**_I don't like, I don't see the point in you continuing, so stop writing, it's pointless and your not even that good, none of your stories are!_**' if you get off on making people feel bad then grow up, I've had one hate review in 332, so what does that tell you, if you don't like, don't read it, and if you didn't like my writing, then why read all my stories? You're the only person to have ever hated my writing, it may not be perfect, but then again, who is? Even writers make mistakes, so grow the fuck up and stop reading my stories if you don't like them. And if you did leave that review to make me upset, FYI it didn't fucking work, so piss off back to your little hole in the wall and leave me and anyone else who you've flamed alone! You can't even leave a review without making mistakes so back the fuck off! **_

_**A/N: OKAY, RANT OVER =]**_

_**To:**_ Paigerz _**I will remember to use DETAIL lol =]**_

_**And to: **_JaceJaceJaceJaceJace _**I'd like to say thank you and that I'm sorry that it wasn't soon enough, hope you're satisfied with this now =]**_

_**On with the show … as soon as I find the chapter plan lol …**_

_**Right…**_

_**Tears  
Chapter 25  
Clary's POV**_

School was getting better, well for me it was anyway. For Simon, not so much, he was sad, and even I could tell that. I still sat with him at dinner, and Maia started joining us and we would talk like normal, but now I had the guys begging me to come sit with them, but I told them I couldn't just leave my friends, it wouldn't be fair on them, and they sighed dramatically and smiled as they walked to their table. That didn't stop me from texting them though, and laughing at random times, I'd smile over my shoulder and then eat my food then by the time I'd finished food, the bell would go.

So I had a plan, I was going to set Simon a girlfriend, a challenging task, but not impossible, so I was going to need some help. Simon was sitting with the computer nerds, doing some homework and it was just me and Maia on the table when Jace, Carter, Marcus, Kevin and Seb joined us. I saw Kye over his shoulder and waved.

"You've become such a social bunny Clary" Maia said, giving me a small smile.

"Nah, just better connected with some people now" I smiled at her and gave her a sideways hug. "So I was thinking" I started.

"Did it hurt?" Marcus asked and I kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Did that?" I asked sweetly, he muttered under his breath and I glared at him and kicked him again for good measure, he moved away from me after that. "As I was saying …" I sent a glare to Marcus "I have a plan, that won't make my best friend so sad anymore, we lady and gentlemen, are going to find him a girlfriend" I smiled.

"And how, pray tell, lady genius, do you plan on doing that?" Kevin asked, sitting back in his chair, his arms crossed over his broad chest with a smirk on his face.

"Are you doubting my mad skills, Kev?" I asked, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not at all, oh mighty leader, I'm just interested on how you're going to carry your plan out" he said, holding his hands up in defence.

"Well, there's plenty of fish in the sea, or girls in the canteen, whatever floats your boat. I was thinking Jean" I said, looking at the petite girl with short black hair, in the corner with her friend, Jean was in my art class and she was a quiet girl. I'll admit, the glasses and the braces were a little distracting, but, she was okay underneath it all.

"No, even Simon wouldn't go for her" Marcus said and I glared and threw my apple at his head. "Dammit woman!" he glared.

"Then shut the hell up, Jean is a lovely girl, her and Simon are both quiet and they both have a love for homework" I said and Maia shook her head.

"They wouldn't go well together, she's too shy, maybe we could go to the comic store and wait for a girl to come in there, you know Simon and his love for comics" she said.

"Yeah, but the only girls I've ever seen in there are me and … hey, Maia" I smiled at her sneakily, an idea hitting me all over again.

"Yeah…" she said slowly and then looked at me. "No, I know what you're thinking and no! He's my friend, it would be weird!" she groaned, sliding down in her seat slightly.

"It would be perfect!" I said happily. "I mean, you have most of the same common interests, but enough different about you to keep him interested, and I think he likes you, I've seen him smile at you a couple of times when you haven't been looking at him, just one date! Please!" I said, clasping my hands in front of her face and half tempted to go on my knees, but I didn't want to make a scene.

"Fine, but he's asking me, and I refuse to dress up" she said stubbornly.

"Not even a little bit?" I asked holding my fingers a little bit apart.

"No" she huffed.

"Fine" I huffed and then smiled when I saw him walking towards me. I got up, dragging Jace and Carter with me as I saw Simon. "Hey" I smiled, turning him by the shoulders and marching him out of the canteen, Jace and Carter on my flanks.

"What?" he asked as I pushed him down the hall then stopped by my locker.

"Ask Maia out" I said.

"Subtle" Carter said and smirked at me.

"What?" he repeated, a little more shocked this time.

"Ask Maia out. Please Simon, I hate to break it to you, but you need a girlfriend, and Maia is so your type, it's like you were meant to be" I said. "Don't make me beg, I've already had to do it once today" I pouted.

"I don't know…" he started.

"Jace can give you some tips! Ask her after school" I said.

"It could be a double date, me and Clary and you and Maia" he said, and smiled at me.

"Yeah!" I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Jesus Clary, clam down! What did you eat for breakfast?" Carter asked, covering his ears closest to me.

"Skittles" I grinned and then giggled.

"Uh oh" Simon muttered.

"Uh oh? Don't say uh oh, you can't say uh oh and not elaborate?" Carter said.

"She may be a little hyper, but only a little" he smirked.

"If this is her hyper a little, I'd hate to know what she looks like really hyper" he fake shivered and I glared.

"Then you had better keep the Apple Tango away from her when she's eaten the skittles. Hyper Clary is really funny though, she really is a sight to see" he smirked and then smiled at me.

"I resent that"

"Truth hurt?" Simon asked, I sniffed and nodded, a tear coming to my eyes. Jace had me in his arms in seconds and Simon looked worried. "You know I was kidding, I'm so sorry Clary" he said. Then I burst into giggles.

"That's okay, I know, I should really lay of those skittles" I said as Carter watched me, he'd been getting more friendly now, we talked more, that was a good thing, right? I smiled shyly at him then turned back to Jace. "You know this will be our first official date" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I guess it will, I know the perfect place" he grinned. "I'll talk details with Simon and we'll pick you up at 7" he smiled then handed me off to Carter he slung his arm over my shoulder, and leaned on me slightly. "Come on Lewis, we have plans to make." Then he dragged Simon off and I even heard him trying to explain the basics of flirting to him, I couldn't help but laugh as carter and I walked back into the canteen so I could finish eating my food.

_**So? What do you think, I'll do the date in the next chapter, sorry there so short, they will get longer hopefully but I'm doing this in my spare time at school since my memory stick has decided to stop working, I don't have very good luck with electrical stuff do I? Lol**_

_**Tell me what you think? I thought it was about time Simon got a girlfriend; tell me if I was wrong?**_

_**Lots of love to everyone who will hopefully review and add this to their favourites and alerts, your all fantastic =] **_

_**Love of love, hugs and kisses **_

_**Lauren xoxo**_


	28. Chapter 26

_**Okay this is different to the original plan, but since I thought Pandemonium was over rated in all the fanfictions, I thought I would do something different, and since it's a group thing (plus I had some help choosing, thanks to ddpjclaf – and if you don't know who she is, you all need to be shot, she'd only one of the most awesome-est writers on here for Mortal Instruments) I liked the idea of putt putt golf. (Mini golf if your British like me) so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the best news I can give any of you (well the best news for me anyway)**_

_**I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! **_

_**And I have songs for this chapter too! **_

_**Smile – Avril Lavigne **_

_**When I Look at You – Miley Cyrus**_

_**Tears**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Clary's POV**_

The last couple of lessons where a drag, but then again, everything always is when you have something to look forward to. There never fun either, even if Jace was with me in them. He took my mind of them of it for a couple of minutes but never enough for me to take my mind off it completely. I was still getting over the fact we were public, I mean, we were going out in public.

"You're not good enough for him, you know that right?" Kaelie said. I shrugged, it was the end of the day and I had stayed behind in Art so I could finish this one bit that was really bugging me, I'd told Jace to go on because he had to pick Max up from school, and paining was the only thing making the time go by. Kaelie was just getting out of Cheer practice and I just so happen to run into her (or she was waiting for me, which was more likely, she just enjoyed making my life hell.)

"Well, obviously I am, or he wouldn't be with me now would he?" I questioned her, then turned back to my locker and carried on getting my books and work out of there. I felt her grab my shirt and spin me around, and pinning me by my shoulders to my locker. She was about to speak to me, when a couple of voices rang out.

"Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Back off bitch"

I couldn't help but smile as Marcus, Kevin and Carter walked over, Carter grabbed Kaelie by the shoulder and pushed her off of me and got in her face.

"Leave Clary alone, she's never done anything to you unless you provoke it out of her, so if you don't leave her alone, I know a couple of girls on the female football team that would love to pay you a visit. No one messes with Jace's girl. Not even skanks like you. Got it? Good" he said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring her down.

"We were just having a friendly chat" she said as she backed up from Carter.

"Didn't look that friendly Kaelie, I mean, you had her pinned to the locker, and she wasn't exactly smiling about you being so close either, so maybe, you want to go back to your car, and drive home to a family who gives a shit, because I can guaranty, whoever's left in school sure as hell doesn't." Kevin said, standing next to Carter and giving her a mean look from what I could make of his face.

Her eyes narrowed and then she huffed and then stormed off to her car and I smirked and shook my head.

"You okay?" Marcus asked; standing next to me as the other two picked up my bag that I just noticed was on the floor. I smiled and nodded as I bent down to pick up my stuff.

"I got it" I said as I bent to pick up my stuff and shoved it all back into my bag and stood, wincing when I slung my bag onto my back with too much force, yup I was definitely going to bruise where Kaelie slammed me into the lockers. "Thanks for that, I could of taken care of it myself though" I told them, turning and closing my locker.

"I know, we've seen it enough" Carter smirked. "But we thought we would save you the trouble, since you have to do it on a daily basis"

I snorted softly and flashed them a smile. "Thanks, it's nice not to have to fight my own battles for a change" I said. "I have to get going" I said, pointing my thumb in the general direction of car park.

"Yup, big group date with the nerd and his girlfriend, huh?" Marcus said, grinning.

"His name is Simon, and yes, since he's too much of a whimp to go on his own" I smirked.

"So how come I can't call him a geek and you can call him a whimp?" Marcus pouted. I swear max was more mature then him.

I shrugged walking off and smiled over my shoulder as I shouted back. "Because he's my best friend, and I'm the only one who gets to make fun of him. Anyone else answers to me." I smiled at them as they grinned and walked to their lockers as I walked out to my car, smiling and happy.

When I got home from school, Luke was there with Jenifer on the sofa watching some lame TV program that people there age watch. Whatever. I walked through to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter, sliding my bag from my shoulder and putting it on the island as I sat down on a stool, looking out the window. The trees still had no leaves on them, since it was still winter, one of the warmer ones I'll admit, but it was still winter.

I looked at the clock over the oven and swore under my breath (just so Luke and Jenifer couldn't hear me) and ran upstairs so I could get a shower before Jace came for me, he was dropping Simon off here so Simon could use my car to take Maia without us in the same car. Jace was steeling Alec's car, so I didn't know what he would be picking me up in.

I turned the shower on and stripped rapidly and then I jumped in the shower and nearly screamed the house down. _Let__the__water__warm__and_then _step__into__the__shower._ I said to myself as I backed up the wall and squealed from the coldness for that on my back.

"Clary! Clary! Are you okay?" Luke shouted through the door.

"Yeah, forgot to let the water warm before I got in the shower, don't worry, I'm fine. Oh! By the way, I'm going on a double date with Simon and Maia, Jace will be here in an hour to pick me up, don't give him a stern look, please" I pleaded as I stepped under the spray of the water.

"Your no fun!" he called through the door.

"I know, no go away! I have to wash!" I shouted and grabbed my shower gel, and but it on my scrubber and washed. I quickly did my hair and then turned the water off. Wrapping the towel around me and picking up my clothes and shoes, I opened the door and peeked out, then sprinted across to my room, slamming that door shut and dropping my closes in the wash basket.

I threw my shoes in my closet as I looked at what I could wear. Hmm, dress? No, my pale blue skinny jeans with rips in them? Yeah, but what top could I wear? Pale yellow hoody with a white vest top and boot? It'll do.

I towel dried and then slipped into my underwear and clothes and then towel dried my hair and pulled my hair dryer out. When I flipped my head back over, it fell into the messy frizz that I had come accustom to. I sighed and found some clips and pulled the sides around so that it was away from my face.

I was applying my lip gloss when the door went, I sighed into the mirror and quickly done my bottom lip before grabbing my white leather purse and throwing my lip gloss, cell phone, house keys and wallet into there before grabbing my cars keys and rushing down the stairs.

Luke was standing there, arms crossed over his chest as he eyes Jace, Simon and Maia where off the side sniggering as Jace avoided Luke's eyes. When I was on the bottom step, I cleared my throat and glared at Luke.

"What did I tell you?" I shook my head as Jenifer came out of the living room.

"You look lovely, Clary" she smiled and came to give me a hug.

"Thank you" I smiled as I hugged her back, she had such a motherly feel to her, it felt strange, unfamiliar, and yet all too familiar at the same time. I'd missed a mother's hug; it was always protective without meaning to be. I let go, and cleared my through, while blinking to get rid of unshed tears. She gave me a knowing look, and yet she didn't know at all.

"Ready?" Jace asked softly, knowing without letting anyone else that he had seen the look in my eye. He placed his hand on the back of my hoody and rubbed it in circles to sooth me and my body unconsciously relaxed and I melted into his hold.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go." I gave him a soft smile then turned and looked at Luke, narrowing my eyes slightly; I gave him a pointed look. "And we'll talk later" I said, then Jace turned me and we walked out with Simon and Maia behind us. I walked to Jace's car and turned to give my keys to Simon. "Look after it, remember, you crash it, you replace it" I told him. He nodded and I climbed into the open passenger seat as Jace closed the door behind me.

We were five minutes into the drive in a comfortable silence when a song came on. I smiled and listened to the piano, then a soft female voice sag. I'd heard this song on a film I loved. I closed my eyes and decided to sing along.

… _**When I look at you I see forgives, I see the truth **_

_**You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon**_

_**Right there where they belong**_

_**And I know I'm not alone**_

_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore **_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

_**You, appear just like a dream to me**_

_**Just like kaleidoscope colours that prove to me**_

_**All I need, every breath that I breathe **_

_**Don't ya know, you're beautiful … **_

I finished the song off and hadn't noticed I'd been swaying until Jace put his hand on my thigh and gave me a smile. I blinked and gave him a smile back; we held hands the rest of the way there. I was relaxed and I was happy. We parked the car and Simon pulled in next to us. The only time he released my hand was to get out of the car and to play for us (even if I did insist on paying for myself) Simon followed his lead and paid for Maia, who protested as well, and the cashier smirked at the guys and muttered 'women' to him, I raised my eyebrow to him and he quickly looked down to counting Simon's money and the gave him his change and gave us our clubs. I frowned and then looked at Jace.

"Putt putt golf? I suck at golf, Jace! Why here! The one place you chose to have out first public date, and you chose one sport I suck at! Couldn't we have gone bowling? Or go-karting (_**AN:**____**the**____**other**____**suggestions**____**ddpjclaf**____**sent**____**me**_) hell, the arcade would have been a better option than putt putt golf" I pouted.

"I know you suck at golf, that's was the point" he smiled and guided me to the first hole. I frowned and let him pull me to the first hole. He let Simon and Maia go first and it was typical that they could golf, hell, even Simon was better at golf then me, and he's a nerd! I whined in my head to myself. I should really stop doing that. "You're up" Jace said.

"You're mean" I huffed as I lined the ball up and went to swing.

"You don't do it like that, _here,__let__me__show__you_" he smirked and then came to stand behind me, moulding his body to mine and I smiled.

"Ah, putt putt golf. My new favourite sport" I grinned as Jace's hands covered mine and lined me up with the hole and then made me give the ball a hit. It bounced off the wall and went straight into the hole. "Whoo!" I cheered, clapping as Jace chuckled. I could feel the vibration on my back and I smiled over my shoulder.

18 holes later, we were at a small little dinner and I had my head resting on Jace's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around mine and then gave me a squeeze. I winced, and I was hoping he didn't notice, but, with my luck (typically) he did.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked a frown on his face. Simon and Maia where on the table behind because they didn't want to eat with us, so we had our own table.

"Nothing I can't handle" I said, brushing off the question.

"So if it's nothing, what happened?" he asked.

"Noth…"

"Hey guys" Marcus said, dragging a chair up backwards and straddling it, then folding his arms over the top and leaning in. "What you talking about?

"Clary, and the pain in her shoulders" Jace said, looking at me as he answered, I looked away and I smiled at the waitress when she gave me my chilly cheese fries and Jace his burger.

"Oh, so she told you about Kaelie then?" Kevin said as Carter remained silent and watchful. I winced when he said that and I felt Jace's hand ball into a fist onto op my shoulder.

"No, she didn't say it was Kaelie" he ground out.

"Woops" Marcus muttered.

"Yeah well, I said I could handle it" I huffed and slumped slightly, glaring at Marcus.

"Dude, you know she can look after herself, she's been doing it for a while in that school, Kaelie is just jealous and doesn't like a challenge, not that there is one, because your already Clary's, but Kaelie, man … well, you know how she is, she likes to take position of things, and when you tell her no, she'll just want it more, she's like a kid when it comes to stuff like that." Carter said and I smiled slightly at him, grateful for saving the day, again.

"Yeah, okay. I suppose your right" he said and stole one of my fries.

"Hey! Get your own fries!" I scolded and moved them away, turning slightly so that his arm fell from my shoulders and wrapped around my waist and a little over my stomach as his hands spread across the front, pulling me into him slightly. I sighed happily and picked at my food as the others ordered and then Simon and Maia joined our table when they had finished their food and we all talked, even if the guys hardly said anything to Simon and vice versa.

It was getting late and I was ready to go home, Jace's arm tightened around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You ready to go home?" he asked me, I just yawned and nodded my head. He kissed my neck and made his way to my cheek, then tapped my thighs. "Come on then, let's get you home, Sleepy" he smiled at me and I just nodded again.

"I'll drop your car off tomorrow for you, Clary" Simon said, I smiled tiredly at him.

All the guys stood and hugged me goodbye and gave Jace a hug. Simon and Maia followed us out and then left in a different direction to us. Jace helped me into the seat and then took me home. When we pulled up outside my house, we stayed in the car as I stared at the front door.

"I had fun, one of the best dates I've had, but it was the best just because I got to hold you while we played golf" He said, pulling lightly on my hand so I fell against his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and nodded. Then I pulled back a little and gave him a soft smile.

"I had a great time too" I told him and I saw his gaze flicker to my lips a couple of times and then back to my eyes. I grinned sleepily and we met half way. His lips always the same, always soft but not so soft that they mushed together, my lips were always the one to mould. Our lips moved in sync with each other. I felt his tongue lick against my bottom lip, asking a silent permission that I granted without even thinking. We kissed like that for a while until it grew a need to breath and then we left with a few parting pecks.

I smiled and then pulled away completely. "Thank you for the amazing time, Jace" I smiled at him and he nodded.

"I'll call you later." He said, stroking my cheek and I nodded.

"Good night, Clary" he said then kissed my lips lightly again.

"Night" I smiled. I got out of the car and closed the door, smiling at him. I walked up the steps and turned to wave when he beeped. I walked through the door and Luke and Jenifer where still here. "Don't think I've forgotten I'll speak to you tomorrow. Right now, I'm off to bed" I said, then climbed the stairs.

I stripped and changed into my clack tank top and shorts with multi coloured starts all over them in different sizes. I brushed my hair and took all my make up off and then I slipped under the covers off my bed and I was just dropping off, with a huge smile on my face, as I slipped into the most restful sleep I'd had in a while.

_**Well? What do you think guys?**_

_**The longest chapter I've done in a while, but I thought you deserved it since I hadn't updated in a while. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed, and see you all soon**_

_**~Lauren xoxo**_


	29. ON HIATUS

I know! Don't be mad, but … I have lost my muse for tears, I have not Abandoned my story, I'm just on a hiatus, since I can't think of what to write …

Lauren. C. Powell


End file.
